What Miracles Are Made Of
by raynetta gevira
Summary: A Japanese school-girl, Sakura Kinomoto, falls in love with an out-of-reach hot famous actor, Li Syaoran, who lives in London. With her intelligence, she gets a scholarship to England and finds her life changes drastically. She's the one he loves... SS
1. Love Is Blind

AN: Hellow people! Hope you like this CCS fanfic. I know maybe this love story is a bit different because it happens between a fan and her idol. Well, enjoy the story ne!

Summary: A 16 years old Japanese school-girl, Sakura Kinomoto, fell in love with an out-of-reach hot famous actor, Li Syaoran, who lived in London and had millions of fan all over the world. With her intelligence, she got a scholarship to England and found her life changed drastically to someone who he loved so much.

Disclamier: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura and any of its characters, I just own the plot.

What Miracles Are Made Of – Chapter 1: "Love Is Blind"

-

-

-

_Dear Syaoran,_

_I'm a huge fan of yours. I've just seen your Midlife Collision and I think it's definitely amazing! You're awesome. I believe that you will have a great career. Your acting is so natural and you have great potency._

_By the way, happy birthday! Now you're 17, it's been 3 years since I saw your first movie. Surely, your talent has been ascended for you turn up to be a marvelous person. As your birthday present, I wish you would like to receive this teddy bear which I made myself. Hope you like it and hope not you throw it along with this letter, because it expresses my feelings upon you. I can't wait to see your next film, if only I can go to London so that I can meet you. But you know, the distance between our countries is very far. When will you come to Japan? If you plan for visiting Japan, I promise I won't miss it._

_That's all for now, I think a hundred of letter still can't load all these feelings. The shooting must be really exhausting, but don't push your self too hard and take care. May peace always be with you._

_Your huge fan,_

_Sakura Kinomoto_

Li Syaoran put the letter back onto his desk where the other ones were heaped. He then took a picture of his fan whose letter just been read, it was 3X4. She was very pretty indeed, her honey brown hair reached her shoulder and her bangs hung lovely above her eyebrows.

"Another confession, Syao?" A guy poked his shoulder, making him turn around. The guy had a wonderful blue eyes and midnight blue hair. "You're still reading these letters? It's been an hour. Well, no wonder, it's too many."

Syaoran saw him smirked and showed his fan picture. "She's from Japan. Look, she sent a gift too for my birthday present." Syaoran tossed the white teddy bear to him. Other presents were put at the corner of the room. The guy made a whistle sound as looked at all the presents before his eyes. There were also chocolates, handmade gifts, and things that Syaoran liked, such as accessories from his favorite movies.

"Cool. Anyways, how's your next contract? Have you signed it?" the guy asked, wondering if Syaoran would agree to play another role in action movie.

"Yeah Eriol, It's the answer. Actually, I wonder if I'm really worthy to receive all these attentions." Syaoran took the white teddy bear as Eriol handed it back. He glanced at it and smiled.

-

-

-

Tomoeda High School. Japan.

-

-

-

_My name is Sakura Kinomoto, an ordinary 16 years old girl who has the same activity everyday, like going to school in the morning, doing home works, then go to sleep, hanging out with friends at weekend, and so on. Sometimes I get bored of my life. Actually, I want to experience something different and exciting in this world, but I think there are millions of girls who do the same thing. And just like other girls, I have an idol. But, this case is a bit different, I guess. Many of my friends think that maybe I just admire him, but I don't think so. Yes, I know many things about him: his favorite ice cream, sports, and subjecst. You know, I can't mention it all. It's been expanding from a crush to love, don't laugh. Maybe it's silly that love comes even though I've never met him, it just happens. I can know how he is by getting information from media. Well, internet rocks!_

_Li Syaoran, born in Hongkong but lives in London. He's the one who made me forget the man I had loved for 4 years, and he's my motivation. For example, I study and learn English so hard just for him. It's not that I'm a big head or what, but most of my friends said that my English isn't like any other Japanese people speak. I even can talk in British accent. But, I'm not over fanatic. It's true that I want to meet him more than anyone else, yet I wouldn't force the fate because I've never heard a love story between a superstar and his/her fan. It's really painful: jealousy, wondering that you love someone so much but he doesn't even know who you are, recalling that maybe you will never be able to meet him for the rest of your life. However, it's ok to try reaching our dreams, isn't it? At least, I want to meet him once before I die. It really hurts, if only I knew that it would be like this, I wouldn't want to fall in love with him. But, I just couldn't avoid this feeling. _

"Tomoyooooo! Tomooyooo!" A loud voice echoed in the hall while she ran towards her best friend who just exited the class, it was break time. Other students stared at her, wondering what made the girl ran like a flash of light, some even shook their heads.

"Sakura?" The girl who had a beautiful long black hair and was just called Tomoyo looked at Sakura blankly. She couldn't tell what was wrong. Wait, Sakura seldom acted like this, but she could if it's about that guy.

"You won't believe this! You know what I received this morning?" Sakura asked excitedly though she found it difficult to catch her breath, making Tomoyo wince. Her beautiful emerald poles shone brightly.

"Ano... Newspaper that exposed your idol, Li?" Tomoyo guessed but Sakura shook her head, signaling that the answer was wrong. "Then, his interviews video?" Again, Sakura shook her head. "Then what?" Tomoyo was getting curious.

"I received his reply!" Sakura told happily, hugging her.

Tomoyo, on the other hand, just sighed, showing no excitement. "Chotto matte, haven't I told you that it might be not the real him? I mean, just poser," Tomoyo said, letting go of Sakura's hands. "Sakura, listen. I know that he's the one that made you forgot the guy you had loved for 4 years, but look at the fact."

Sakura frowned at her sentence. "What fact?" This brought up her seriousness.

Tomoyo gulped, feeling hesitated, but she had to tell. "He's a superstar, professional actor. I thought that you might be just idolizing him, but now it seems that I was wrong. You're obsessed, Sakura. Look at yourself," Tomoyo told seriously. Sakura couldn't believe that she could say such a thing to her. "Let's talk about this in somewhere else," she suggested. Taking Sakura's hand in her, she led her to the back yard of the school.

-

-

-

The two of them sat on a porch at the yard where they usually took lunch together. It was always the best and most beautiful spot at the school. The green trees surrounded them and the wind blew softly against their skin. Many kinds of flower decorated the place.

"Let's remember what info you've got, about that e-mail thing, Sakura," Tomoyo started the conversation with seriousness, but Sakura only responded by raising eyebrows.

"You mean?" Okay, Sakura was sometimes like that.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "I mean, the e-mail address you think that it's Syaoran's is probably wrong. Come to think of it, why would a famous actor like him told his fan? He's too busy with his job, Sakura. His real e-mail address must be just for his own friends and family. There are more than a hundred people who have admitted in the internet that he's Li Syaoran, don't you know that?" Tomoyo told worriedly, but to her amazement Sakura laughed.

"Of course I know that, Tomoyo. This time it's not that e-mail thing, I've stopped contacting with those posers." Sakura chuckled while Tomoyo looked at her with a lost expression.

"Oh Sakura, what's actually you've received?" Tomoyo asked blankly.

"A mail, from London. The real one from Warner Bros studio! I had been waiting for 2 months for his reply, and finally it came this morning!" Sakura said excitedly, her face became brighter when she told the fact.

Tomoyo's eyes suddenly widened. "Oh my god! That's absolutely cool! So what did he write to you? Is it typed or written by himself?" she nearly shouted, surprised.

"Nope, he didn't. But they sent his autograph along with his picture, though I don't think that the autograph is real, likely it's printed." Tomoyo felt a bit disappointed to hear that, but she didn't want to make her best friend down. For other people it might be not special, but for Sakura it's really precious.

"So..er.. How about that guy, Yahiko Kawai? Have you told him your answer?" Tomoyo changed the topic. She tilted her head to the direction of a black haired good looking guy who was playing soccer in the field with other boys.

"Oh well, I said that we began as friends," Sakura answered as her cheeks turned red. Yahiko noticed her and waved, smiling at her. She waved back, smiling softly.

"He's a hottie," Tomoyo commented truthfully while the guy continued playing soccer. "Did you refuse him because of Yukito?" She turned to face Sakura.

"No," Sakura shook her head slowly. Tomoyo sighed in relief. She remembered how hard it was for Sakura to forget Yukito, thank God finally Sakura could because Yukito had already got a girlfriend.

"Why didn't you accept him? Girls in this school are chasing him like crazy, even the popular ones. He's the coolest guy here, you know," Tomoyo said matter-of-factly.

Sakura felt rather hesitated to tell her the reason. Even her best friend might think that she's out of her mind, refusing the hottest guy in school just for an out of reach person who lived 1000 miles away. She just couldn't help it. If she got together with that guy, she would cry every time she saw Syaoran's face.

"Heeyyy Sakura, Tomoyo!" Before Sakura could open her mouth to give an answer, Chiharu walked on with Takashi hand in hand.

"Heyy!" Sakura and Tomoyo greeted the lovely couple who just stood in front of them. "What's up guys?" Tomoyo asked.

"Just wanna tell Li Sakura that the principal wants her to come to his office right now," Chiharu told Sakura and Takashi chuckled hearing that name.

"Oh thank you very much, that's the best compliment." Sakura smiled lovely, but then thought of the announcement Chiharu had just delivered. "Anyways, why does he want to see me? I don't think I did take stock in any breach of school rules," Sakura said worriedly.

"Impossible, miss genius. Don't worry, maybe he just wants you be a participant in some school projects or that kind of stuffs," Takashi said straightly, everybody knew that Sakura was a gold pupil. Tomoyo and Chiharu nodded in agreement. Sakura stared at them with a I-hope-so expression.

-

-

-

A knock on the door was heard, and then a masculine voice answered, "Come in." With that said, Sakura opened the door, walking on the room. It wasn't so big, but very natty. She could see some bookshelves at the corner of the room and pictures of the former principals on the wall, also rewards and charters the school had collected.

"Please take a seat, Ms. Kinomoto." Sakura came to the desk at the middle of the room and sat as she told so. The headmaster smiled kindly to her, but she only returned nervously and gulped. "So, the reason why I asked you to come here is that I want to tell you an important news," the headmaster said.

"Yes, what is it, sir?" Sakura asked curiously even though she could guess what it was. If it wasn't a tournament between schools, it must be some school projects like Takashi had told.

"I believe that we, Tomoeda High School, can give this opportunity to you because of your intelligence and good attitude. Moreover, you've just got the first rank in this school as the best student with the highest total points of all subjects. Congratulations." Wow, that's a really nice of him to praise her like that, but it only made her feel more uncomfortable and curious.

"Thank you, sir," Sakura replied weakly as he continued.

"So, Ms. Kinomoto, I hope that you will carry the victory of our school and be a great student once again because you are going to take the scholarship of the exchange students program between Japan and other countries."

Sakura's jaw dropped hearing the news. "That's really an honor for me, Sir. But, what country will I come to?" she asked, trying to hide her over-excited feeling because she knew with whom she was talking to.

"England, for sure. Your departure is still a month to go, so you'll have enough time for getting ready with all you ne—" Before the headmaster could finish his sentence, Sakura stood up, clapping her hands quiet hard to the desk all of sudden. The headmaster was startled, the cups of coffee on the desk shaking.

"A.." Sakura seemed to know what she had just done and backed to her seat immediately. The headmaster, on the other hand, stared at her blankly. "My apologize, Sir, what did you say?" she asked, this time she was trying not to scream.

"Your departure is still a month from now?"

Sakura shook her head immediately. "No, before that," she told, feeling impatient.

"England, for sure?"

"Yes," Sakura answered, nodding fast. "I'm sorry?" she asked again, feeling like she's getting nuts.

"England," the headmaster told, not knowing why she acted like that. Sakura gasped, her eyes wide opened. She drew nearer to the headmaster in front of her to hear more. "E-n-g-l-a-n-d," this time it was said very slowly and clearly. "E-n-g-l-a-n-d." Even though she heard it for hundred times, it would still be the same. The headmaster felt like his voice was just imitating a broken cassette. The shocked Sakura finally rested her back onto the chair, feeling weak on all of her body, and the entire world seemed to stop.

"Well, will you accept this opportunity?" Oh please, the answer's clear. "For your information, not just the payments, you are also free of test or interview because they've already known that your TOEFL result is above the mean, Ms. Kinomoto. For other students, they still have to do the test which is divided into three sections, and interview. You'll soon be managing..."

He should know that Sakura's mind was absolutely in somewhere else so that she didn't hear the rest of his explanation.

-

-

-

Warner Bros Studio, London. (I don't own this, plz don't sue me)

-

-

-

An emergency meeting was held, every important member of the group took part in this discussion of the upcoming known-to-be box office.

"We have to make an audition which all people in every region can participate, like the previous one, I think it's best to explore the high schools too," a man told, some of the members nodded in agreement.

"A great suggestion, Mr. Adams. High schools will surely participate in this film project," the managing director said, he agreed. With that idea they could create a new talented star whose popularity would cause advantage, but then he added, "Well, how about the strongest candidate? They are absolutely some people who we can't ignore either, Li Mei Lin and Vanessa Lui."

"Both 16. From their career, Li Mei Lin obviously has more experience, compared to Vanessa who's just been an actress for over 3 years. But, Vanessa has the major characteristic as the main girl in this film, an ordinary soft-hearted one who has a menace to her health. Li Mei Lin, on the other hand, always played a role in action or adventure movie as talented martial arts professional." A few people in the meeting laughed while the managing director raised his eyebrows.

"She's still related to Li Syaoran, they're cousins. They will find a difficulty on the set if paired as the major characters," one of them commented.

"True. Actually, there are other oriental looking actresses too who we can revolve in mind. So, the deal is we're going to make an audition to see who's the most suitable one," the managing director said, looked like the others agreed.

"But we mustn't forget that the story is based on the novel by Sella Russel. Recalling that this book has been the best seller, we have to make the fans satisfied. So, I think every character's appearance must be compatible. Tomoko Midorikawa, the major character, is described as a pure Japanese girl who exactly doesn't look like a British person," a woman told seriously, she didn't want to disappoint the fans of Russel's book.

"Yes, Ms. Grint. Of course we won't choose the person promiscuously, although there are more half British-half oriental here in England than the pure oriental ones. Vanessa Lui, she's actually half Scotland-half Chinese, but I think she exactly has the face. The thing which her father inherited is her blonde hair and eye color," the managing director explained. "Russel has already told us that we may chose the player and make the film like we want it to be, as long as it still sticks to the book," he continued.

"Mr. Watson, how about Li Syaoran who will play as the male major character?" Mr. Isaacs, a man in film script division, asked.

"He's perfect, the one who can make this project successful. People have already known how potential he is and he has won many awards, which proved his talent. There's no doubt that he can adapt any story and involve whatever role it is." That's right, the company was counting on him.

"Well, looks like the problem is about Tomoko. Nobody has been suitable for this figure yet. Like the agreement, audition will be held in every region, mass media and high schools will take part," the producer concluded. "This movie will be a big explosion for next year."

-

-

-

AN: Well, I would like to know what you think about this, so please review if you don't mind. Ja! ()V


	2. Chance Meeting

AN: Thanks a lot for my reviewers! You're all awesome:

Anyway, I'm sorry for any grammatical errors, I'm trying to fix it. Well here's the second chapter. Your comments are so welcome! God bless you! Enjoy the story ne…

What Miracles Are Made Of – Chapter 2: "Chance Meeting"

-

-

-

Narita Airport.

-

-

-

A girl dressed in white blouse, tight blue jeans, and sneakers carried her suitcase. Her honey brown hair was tied in a ponytail and her face looked bright, but also nervous. "Please wish me luck," she said to the people standing before her, smiling sweetly.

"Sakura-chan, I'm gonna miss ya a lot," Tomoyo said with tearful eyes, and she meant that. She hugged her best friend one last time before the plane took off.

"It's only 2 years. Besides, I'll be back when holiday comes. We still can contact each other by phone, e-mail, or letter," Sakura said, hugging back. She then turned to face her family.

"Good luck, my cherry blossom. Your mother must be very proud of you." Fujitaka smiled to his daughter, making her feel like crying, but she knew it wasn't the right time for it so that she just nodded slowly.

"Otoosan." She hugged Fujitaka tightly when Touya's voice interrupted.

"Just make sure, Kaijuu, you're not gonna destroy the beautiful and magnificent London city." Touya smirked at her, making her stick out her tongue.

"Mouu! I - am - not - kaijuu!" Sakura nearly shouted, she emphasized the word 'not'. She really wanted to punch her brother at that time. _Is that all he wants to say at my departure? Can't he say something else? Impossible!_

"Well, since the kaijuu is finally one step closer to her dreams, congrats! Just be a good girl and take care, Sakura," Touya said, making Sakura smile widely. Yes, she's exactly one step closer to what she had been dreaming of.

"Hai! Wakarimashita. Don't worry, I'll do my best," she answered, hugging Touya. Fujitaka chuckled lightly seeing his children. She pulled off her brother and turned to her friends. "Guys, I'm going to London!" she said excitedly.

"Hai hai Sakura, we know what exactly you're looking for in there. I still can remember what it's like when you had just exited the principal office and told us the news, you're almost fainted." Chiharu laughed while the others nodded in agreement.

"You're so lucky Sakura, we wish you luck." Naoko winked to her, she had to admit that she envied Sakura.

"Thanks."

"Sakura, promise me you won't forget us ne?" Rika said jokingly; Sakura shook her head.

"Of course I won't." Sakura laughed at how ridiculous it was to forget them. "Oh arigatou gozaimasu! You guys are awesome!" She hugged the three of them at one blow.

"Sakura," someone called her suddenly. Sakura turned her head only to find a handsome guy standing. It seemed that he had just run because he still managed to catch his breath.

"Yahiko?" She was startled seeing him there. "How did you kno—" She was just about to ask when he pulled her to him, which made her gasp.

"Yokatta. I thought the plane had taken off already and I would never see you again." He hugged her, looking so relieved. The others could only stared at them openmouthed, except Touya who was glaring sharply and Fujitaka who still looked calm.

"Yahiko."

"Ah, gomennasai." Yahiko pulled her off, realizing what he had just done. Sakura blushed. "So, you're about to go?" he asked.

"Ah right," Sakura answered. "Thanks for coming here." She smiled sweetly, a smile which could make a guy's heart melted, and turned her heels to go get her suitcase.

"Matte!" Yahiko called and gripped her right hand before she walked further. At first, it looked like he was going to tell something, but apparently he said, "Take care."

"Yea, I will." She smiled softly.

Tomoyo and the other girls sighed, looking at the two of them dreamily. "If I were Sakura, I wouldn't leave a perfect guy like that. I would prefer staying in this city," Tomoyo whispered, the others agreed. They couldn't help but think why Sakura refused Yahiko.

"Even so, he still cared about her and he's so sweet," Chiharu also commented.

"Hey, who's your boyfriend?" Naoko reminded her.

-

-

-

3 days later.

-

-

-

Inside Li resident, the superstar was having a backtalk with his cousins.

"Syaoran, you are not hanging around with that bitch, are you?" Mei Lin asked furiously. They were sitting at the luxuriant living room.

Syaoran looked annoyed. "What's your problem? As if it's your business," he replied with a smirk.

Mei Lin glared at him, he really struck at her nerves. "Coz if you ain't her man it's 'aight, but if you are then I'm gonna throw your sorry ass back to HK," she said, making Syaoran jump.

"Hell no. Well, you better not cause the answer is 'no'," Syaoran told coolly, looking back at the newspaper he had been reading.

"Don't blame me. It's up to Aunt Yelen. You know, she doesn't want any newspaper to expose her son's unhealthy love affair with a loser who only wants your money and popularity. She'd rather stop your career than have a heart attack every time she finds out that," Mei Lin explained matter-of-factly.

"What are you? A bodyguard sent by my mom?" Syaoran tossed the newspaper onto the table. His arms were crossed on his chest. _Shit, can't I have a normal life?_

Mei Lin put her hand on her chin, "Uumm.. I sorta think so." Syaoran was about to open his mouth when somebody walked on.

"Syao, don't give that frown. Why is it?" the guy asked, but Syaoran didn't answer.

"Heyyy Eriol, we were just talking 'bout that Vanessa girl who he claimed not as a girlfriend," Mei lin answered, she emphasized the word 'not'. "When did you arrive, anyway? Just edged out of another race eh?" she asked.

"Uh huh. I got another ten seconds car." Eriol smirked while Mei Lin's eyes widened.

"Holy shit!" she cursed under her breath. "Let me drive and I'll get you another one, wanna blow the game," she told Eriol, but he just shook his head in disbelieve.

"You wanna beat those goddam street racers? I bet, you'll ended up with a ten minutes car." With that said, Syaoran walked off the living room.

"You...!" Mei Lin yelled angrily, her cheeks were as red as a boiled crab. "Syao, you're so mean. Don't you know that we'll be paired as the main characters on the upcoming movie?" she added.

Syaoran came to a halt and turned around. "It's not settled yet, silly. You're suited for martial arts pro, not sweet innocent girl. You're just so." He laughed while Eriol chuckled at his words.

Mei Lin, on the other hand, clenched her teeth. "Huuuhhhh! Impossible! I'm not gonna let that girl get that title role," she shouted in Chinese; Eriol winced a little. "Are you going somewhere? Retake at WB studio, I suppose?" she asked, now in English again.

"Nope, I'm kinda bored. I'm gonna take a walk in the city," he answered truthfully, making his two cousins' jaws drop.

"Whatttt? Today? At this time? The streets are crowded with people!" Eriol told him, but he just walked off.

"Xiaolang! Disguise and take ur bodyguards with ya! You're totally out of mind!" Mei Lin shouted, more like commanded. She thought that his fans that were waiting outside the studio would be really disappointed for he cancelled the photograph.

"I know!" he answered lazily before disappearing around the corner.

-

-

-

2 hours later.

-

-

-

Sakura was walking along the pavement when she recognized that her watch had indicated 2 o'clock in the afternoon. "Great, 15 minutes to the photograph," she whispered in her heart. She was on the way to the Warner Bros Studio, where she could meet her most wanted-to-see person. _I was too fussing around with what clothes I should wear, now I'm gonna be late. This is the most important day of my life!_

Yes, she really was looking forward to see Syaoran so that she spent 2 hours only to chose the best suit, and the result was she looked really pretty. She wore a lovely baby pink blouse and cardigan and skirt that matched the color. She only used the hairpin to let her beautiful long honey brown hair reached her shoulder, and her bangs hung lovely above her brilliant emerald eyes. The suit looked perfect with the white cute belt and shoes. That's why British guys on the street were drooling over her.

_God, I still can't believe that I'm walking in London city_.

-

Syaoran.

-

He was dressed in a black T-shirt, khaki pants, and sneakers. What made the people didn't recognize that he's Li Syaoran was the sunglasses, hairstyle, hair color, and cap. He had a professional stylist who he could count on. His chestnut hair was changed into a black one and a bit messier than before. Plus, he had spurious whiskers on his face, even his mother might be tricked.

Just in case, two bodyguards followed him. They were looking for any signal of paparazzi or reporter. He really enjoyed walking along the street, that's understandable. It had been a long time for him to explore the city.

_Man, this is cool. I should have done this disguise thing more often…_ He thought, sipping his soda, looking so relaxed. But, he had to watch out. _I guess I'll die if I get caught_.

-

Sakura.

-

She walked faster than before. "Hope I took the right way." She bumped into several people because she was such in a hurry. "Sorry," she apologized, but didn't stop her footsteps.

-

Syaoran.

-

While he was passing a line of stores, his cell phone rang. He took it immediately from his pocket and his eyes widened when he saw his mother's number on the screen.

"Mother."

"Xiaolang! Where are you now?" came Yelen's voice.

"Well, er…" He was trying to find a proper answer. "Well, I'm on my way home. The retake is cancelled and I just dropped by to my friend's hou—" He didn't pay attention to his front so that he bumped into someone quiet hard and both of them fell down.

"Aahhh!" The girl who he just bumped into was startled as she looked at her blouse which was soaked of his drink.

"I'm sorry!" Syaoran apologized directly and when he looked up to see the girl he almost thought that he saw an angel. He looked into her beautiful eyes and his heart beat twice, how he really wanted to take off his glasses so that he could see more of her beauty. His cell phone was still lying on the pavement; he could hardly hear Yelen called from the other line.

"I'll call you later, mother." He ignored and hung up the phone. He glanced at the bodyguards a few meters behind and realized that they were ready to handle it if he got caught. He sent a code signaling that it's not that big deal. "My apologize, Miss." He stood up and raised his hand to help the girl.

The girl stood up difficultly, still trying to wash out her blouse of the stain. "It's okay." She apparently smiled.

"But, your clothes."

"It's alright. I have an important thing to do. Now if you excuse me, I will go," she explained and Syaoran knew what he had to do.

"I can chauffeur you, if you don't mind," Syaoran offered, he felt guilty for the accident.

The girl gasped. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I can't let you just walk away after I spilled my drink on your clothes if there's anything I can help."

"Oh don't worry. It's ok. Are you sure? I mean… It's alright. Really," she told truthfully.

"No, I'll drive you. I parked my car not far from here," Syaoran answered. "So, you don't mind? Miss...?" he asked.

"Oh, Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto," she answered and they shook hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you, and you are?" She smiled.

For a few moments, he could hardly think of the name, but then it popped up. "You can call me Dan." He smiled also.

"Well, Dan. It's a very nice of you, I'm actually in a hurry. Thanks a lot." She bowed cutely.

Syaoran chuckled lightly seeing her. "No prob," he replied, turning his heels to where his car was parked, and Sakura followed him. After taking a walk for a moment, they found Syaoran's black Mercedes Benz. Sakura didn't have much time to admire it because he directly unlocked the car and opened the passenger seat beside the driver one for her.

"Thanks." Sakura smiled, getting into the car. The inside was so luxurious and equipped with many high-tech devices so that she couldn't help but travel her eyes. Syaoran saw his two bodyguards were walking to their car. Like always, they would follow behind. He got into the driver seat and fastened the seatbelt.

"So, where you going?" he asked Sakura.

She sighed. "Fulham, I want to see someone very important there, and I only got exactly 10 minutes left."

"I see. Just sit and relax, we'll be there in no time," he joked, making Sakura chuckle, but she really wondered if she could be there without being late. He pressed the gas and pulled off. He was just about to head for the main road when he saw weird people through the rear view. They were holding their cameras and clamped down on his car. Some of them hid behind other cars and others went to their own cars. _Shit, paparazzi! How could they know it's me!_ He cursed under his breath. He took a glance back through the rear view and counted. _Oh great, they're more than five._

"What's wrong?" Sakura's voice startled him.

"Nothing." He immediately focused on driving. "You ready?" She nodded, smiling. He cursed himself for dragging her into such trouble. _I should have changed the plate number. I think they've seen me out of this car before._

The bodyguards were ready to block their way once Syaoran and Sakura left the spot, but he didn't think it's that simple to be out of the woods. They were now on the main road and he could see that at least the paparazzi were handled by his bodyguards. One of them got out of the car, looking furious. But, how many of them would be able to follow his car and spy on him, he could not know.

"You hate speed?" Syaoran asked the innocent girl beside him.

Sakura frowned at his question. "Me? Nope," she answered, but he could tell that she was rather hesitated. "Ok, I know maybe I'm gonna be late but you don't have to race." She laughed.

"No, really. You hate speed?" he repeated.

"Uumm.. Well, ok as long as it doesn't chop my head off," she joked.

"Rite." Syaoran smirked. He sped off, making Sakura scream.

"Hooooeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" She didn't know what she had dragged herself into. She's sure that the guy must be an expert from the way he drove and ducked out other cars.

-

Meanwhile.

-

"Let's follow him," a man said to the other as the black Mercedes Benz passed them, they went out from a bent of road.

"You sure it's him?" his friend asked.

"Yeah, great in disguising, but I've seen him in that car before. I have no doubt about the plate number."

"Great, the others might be boarded up right now. But, we'll get the pictures."

"And the news, did you see that girl? We'll set the river on fire with this one." The man laughed as their car sped off.

-

-

-

AN: I hope you like it.


	3. Your True Identity

AN: Hello people! Thanks for reading my fanfic, and thanks a lot for those who reviewed. I'm really glad that you like my story and I hope you won't stop reading it. Continue reviewing! Hehe. Well, here's the 3rd chapter. I'm really sorry for the long wait. Enjoy the story ne! Hope you like it! X)

What Miracles Are Made Of – Chapter 3: "Your True Identity"

-

-

-

Sakura gripped the back of the seat tightly. She was having a heart attack. Syaoran, on the other hand, looked like he's used to that kind of speed. "Listen, I'm really sorry that I scared you that much, but aren't you the one who said in a hurry?" he said, but didn't tell that actually he had another reason why he had to speed off.

"True, but why it has to be this faaaaaaaaaaaaaasssstttt!" Sakura screamed as Syaoran almost hit a truck from the opposite way, but fortunately it missed. "Hooeeeeeeeeee!" She screamed again as the car turned to 90 degrees and went in a pathway.

"Short cut." Syaoran smirked.

Sakura was relieved that at last they could steer clear of traffics. "For God's sake, what are you?" she asked in an I-can't-believe-it tone.

"You scared? Need to slow down?" Syaoran asked back.

Sakura looked at her watch which now indicated 6 minutes and 50 seconds to the photograph. "Go on." She did it only to arrive at WB studio just in time. _OK, after this you can meet Syaoran. After this, if God excuses, I'll meet HIM._ (She really doesn't know who the person beside her is, does she?) "Look, you may think that I'm being rude or what. I'm sorry I've dragged you into this problem of mine," she apologized.

"Don't worry, I enjoy being dragged into your problem," Syaoran joked, making Sakura giggle. _Actually, it's me who should say sorry for dragging you into my problem, which soon will be yours too if the paparazzi also see you._

A few minutes later, they exited the alley and came to the main road again. Fortunately, it wasn't as crowded as the former one. Syaoran turned his head at her direction and saw that she was praying.

"If you don't mind, would you tell me what exactly this important meeting which you really rush into is?" he asked as the car stopped, it was red light.

"Promise you won't laugh." Sakura sighed.

"I won't," he answered truthfully. Suddenly, something outside the car window at Sakura's side caught his attention: a white sedan was stopping.

"Well, uhm... I dunno how to tell you..." Syaoran's eyes widened, it was paparazzi's car. Two men in the front seat, they were holding cameras and started to open their car window. "Let's say that the person whom I want to meet is--"

"Dammit!" Syaoran couldn't help but curse, beating the driving wheel.

"What?" Sakura was startled. The green light showed up and without thinking twice, Syaoran pressed the gas, making the car ran too fast and too furious. Sakura couldn't hold herself not to scream. "Now what? I'm not shockproof!"

No response.

"Hey!" Sakura called. From the look of Syaoran's face she, smelled something wrong. She looked backward to the car behind them and recognized that it was at the same high speed. "Are they following us?" She saw the two occupants of that car were watching them circumspectly.

"Bingo."

"But why?" Sakura was getting suspicious.

"No idea. Get ready Sakura, I'll speed up." The speed of the car increased and like before, Syaoran professionally made the best the use of the gap between cars. Honks echoed everywhere.

"Dammit!" one of the paparazzi cursed loudly. "That guy's really fast," he commented.

"We'll catch him no matter what happens," the other one who was behind the driving wheel said as their car sped off, destructing the pavement. "We'll get him," he stated, other cars behind them were totally in disarray.

-

-

-

Two officers were eating donuts gluttonously when two cars passed like a wind. They subconsciously dropped the foods as watched with opened mouth.

"They broke over the speed limit!" one of them stated. He was to follow the speedsters, the other one also got unto his own bike. "A black Mercedes Benz and white sedan, let's catch them." He smirked evilly, putting on the helmet.

-

-

-

"Oh, they're getting closer, Dan," Sakura told, glancing backward. The paparazzi's car hit the back of Syaoran's car, he regret for not using one of his sport cars instead so that they could run off faster. "What's exactly going on?" she asked desperately, receiving no answer.

Syaoran thought that it wasn't a good time to tell the shocking story in a situation like that. "I'm sorry, it's a long story. We're in Fulham now, so where's the spot? I swear I'm gonna get rid of this madness, they'll lose us," he told in a hurry.

"Fine, it's War—" Before she could finish the three words 'Warner Bros Studio', she'd already screamed because the paparazzi's car hit the side of the Mercedes. They're already at her right. Syaoran was about to press the gas deeper, ignoring the red light, when he heard police's command.

O_H, great! Crazy paparazzi, crazy officers. Nothing could be greater than this_. Syaoran shook his head in disbelieve. He forced the traffic light, making a chaos at the crossroad. The paparazzi were still on the right, hitting his car again, which made him groan. There's no other choice, he had to use the radar screen.

"Holy shit." Sakura's eyes widened. She watched as Syaoran pressed a little red button on the dashboard to peep out a radar screen. It showed all the roads in the city just like a map. Their location could be known from one little moving object. "You're damn unexpected." Syaoran just smirked at her sentence, now he's totally confusing her.

"Camera! Camera! Take picture, you fool!" the paparazzi who's driving commanded his friend, he'd already opened the car window.

"Shut the hell up, I-I can't focus at this fuckin speed, dammit! Get your head out the way of my aim!"

"Huh?" was all Sakura said as she looked at the paparazzi at her right who's going to get her picture.

The two officers were following behind like nuts people. "Yo dude, I always love chasing speedsters! I love their horrified expression when we get them," he said evilly to his friend who promptly smirked wickedly.

_Ok, let's get outta this craziness. Which way should I take? There!_ Syaoran finally found a way to escape. He would turn at an alley 50 meters before them.

CLICK!

"I got her!" the paparazzi shouted excitedly, making his friend laugh uncontrollably. "No, wait, I said I got HER, not both of them," he added nervously, the laughter automatically stopped and was replaced by a death glare. "Hell no, this one won't miss!" he stated and started to take pictures again.

Syaoran pressed the gas deeper so that they led at the front. One of the officers also sped up, his bike almost on the same line with the paparazzi's.

"Hahahahahaha! Come to papa!" The officer laughed crazily as he got nearer to the car window; his smile was bigger than his face.

CLICK! Another sound from the camera. The paparazzi screamed loudly and his expression was like he's seeing a ghost. His friend who's driving winced and told him to shut up.

The photo was printed and he directly handed it, now his face was expressionless. The nuts officer's horrible face was the entire picture showed. The big smile, big teeth, and big eyes dominated it. With that one, they couldn't gain much money like they had planned before. Although they gave it for free, they're almost 100 percent sure that no one would want.

Syaoran suddenly turned his car to left and entered an alley expertly. This was too unexpected for the paparazzi who'd just been shock, their car stopped abruptly and turned to a 270 degrees instead.

"SHIT!" both of them cursed loudly at the same time.

"Hahahahaha! Gotcha!" The officer arrived with a satisfied smile while his fat friend followed Syaoran's car.

-

-

-

Syaoran took a sharp curve and they came into a one way street. He's quite sure that he took the best way until he found out that it was traffic jam. _Damn radar screen. Let someone modify it with picture from satellite_. Now, there's no way he could chop round or turn back.

"Get outta this car," he ordered Sakura who just nodded in return.

They both got out when a figure in the distance inside the alley got nearer. Syaoran took Sakura's hand in his and ran along the pavement. She looked backward a few times to make sure that the officer was nowhere to find. One more problem, she's not feeling well. She felt dizzy and queasy.

_Oh God I haven't eaten since this morning, I was too nervous to meet Syaoran_. She gasped, "Oh!" _Syaoran! I forgot about time! How if I can't meet him today?_

"What's the matter?" Syaoran came to a halt, turning around and saw that her face was pale, which made him worried. "Are you ok?" Sakura didn't want to cause more problems. All that she wanted was to keep moving.

"I'm fine, really." A fake smile touched her lips.

"Don't lie to me." He touched her chin to see her face clearly. Sakura's heart beat twice. She had to find false pretenses.

"I-It was just, it won't disappear," she said. "This stain," she added nervously, pretending to wash out the stain on her clothes.

"Oh, right. We can work it out." Just as he was about to effort, a car breezed by the muddied street, making both of them soaked of water. Sakura couldn't help but scream. Syaoran, on the other hand, just stared at his clothes, feeling sick over.

"OOhhh perfect!" Sakura yelled desperately, she was now totally wet. _What else could be greater than this?_

"Hey you!" A masculine voice startled them, it was the officer. He was running to their direction. People on the street started to watch them curiously.

"C'mon!" Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand and ran off. They ran as fast as their legs could bring them. They turned to right at a huge building and came into another road while the officer continued shouting. Syaoran tried to find a place for them to hide.

"Look over there!" Sakura pointed to a yellow tent on the pavement. Syaoran raised his eyebrows, it's really odd to have a tent at such place, but there's no time to think about that now. Without preconceiving, they ran to the tent and got into it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" SPLASSHHH! (You asked for something greater, that's the answer!)

The fat officer finally arrived. He looked everywhere, but didn't find his targets. "What the," he could only travel his eyes around the street with a stupid expression.

-

-

-

Warner Bros Studio.

-

-

-

Syaoran's fanatic fans were shouting in front of the gate, most of them were girls. Many of them brought presents and were dressed in Syaoran's favorite color. Just for information, it's not a 'Meet and Greet', it's just a photo shoot. The securities found it difficult to calm them down.

"WE WANT HIM! WE WANT SYAORAN!"

"BRING HIM HERE RIGHT NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT US TO CHOP YOUR HEAD OFF!"

"OR LET US COME IN IF YOU DON'T WANT US TO SLICE YOU INTO PIECES!"

"SYAORAN! DON'T HIDE FROM US! WE WON'T BITE YOU!"

"BUT WE'LL KIDNAP YOU!"

"SShhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Whops..."

"SYAORAN! WE WANNA SEE YOUR FACE!"

"His body too you fool!"

"WHERE - ARE - YOU?"

-

-

-

Inside the Sewer. The superstar and his luckiest fan.

-

-

-

Sakura walked in the dim place slowly. The water reached her knees. Her mind was rotating inside her head. _This is so perfect. I'm over wet now. Today is the most important day of my life and I, here, am stuck in a sewer with an unknown person. Wait, not an unknown honestly, at least I know that his name is Dan. But, that's all! I'm supposed to see Syaoran._

_If I were at WB studio now, I would ask for his autograph and his photos. But unfortunately, I was chased by some crazy men and officers. This is the worst day of my life and I'm the most unlucky girl in the world!_ _Ah, I feel really dizzy and sleepy. I feel sick. Can I go to sleep now? I hope when I wake up, this all will be just a dream... _

Syaoran walked behind Sakura and sighed. It had been a weird day and the innocent girl in front of him was suffering all because of his fault. Surely, he wasn't wearing his sunglasses anymore inside the sewer so that anybody could know who he was once they saw his amber eyes, but Sakura hadn't turned around yet. _Maybe she's mad at me and how will she react once she knows my identity?_

Sakura's body turned around a little and he's ready to tell who he really was. Suddenly, his eyes widened. Sakura was going to collapse.

"SAKURA!" He quickly held her before she fell down. Her face was on his chest.

'Syaoran?' Sakura whispered in her heart while Syaoran didn't stop saying her name, her weak emerald poles stared for a second at his amber ones before she fainted. _Cool, I must be hallucinating. This is my dream, isn't it? Damn, my head aches so much. I can't hold it any longer..._

"Sakura, don't! Wake up!" Syaoran rocked her body back and forth, trying to keep her conscious. Panic began to rise in him. "Wake up!" He touched her cheek. It was no use.

-

-

-

Later that evening.

-

-

-

_"Hey Sakura, what will you do if one day you meet Li Syaoran?" Tomoyo's angelic voice whispered._

_"Don't give her dream, Tomoyo," Chiharu joked, making Sakura stick out her tongue. Sakura thought for a few moments._

_"Ne Sakura! Tell us!" Rika and Naoko commanded at the same time._

_Sakura laughed. "Of course I'll ask for his autograph, and then I'll take his pictures! I'll also ask whether I can have a hug from him or not, but I have no doubt he wouldn't mind!" she told excitedly._

_"Bullshit," suddenly, Touya's voice interrupted. "What a dreamy Kaijuu," he added, making Sakura growl._

_"Naniiiii? Watashi wa kaijuu dewaarimasen!" she shouted so loudly so that all her friends winced. "I know you're just jealous of me!" she stated. "Don't worry oniisan, I'll give you his autograph too." She grinned._

_Touya fell down anime style. "What! Oh no, thank you," he refused, what his sister said made him sweat drop._

_"What about us?" the girls asked._

_"Of course each of you guys will get one!" she answered proudly._

Sakura's eyes snapped open. She was just dreaming about her promise when she was in Japan. "God, I miss you all," she whispered although she hadn't seen their faces for only a few days. She sat uprightly and traveled her eyes around the room. It was a huge bedroom with expensive and extravagant furniture and gold decorations on the wall. The bed was a giant one.

Suddenly, she jumped out of bed. _Where am I?_ She looked at her body and recognized that she was wearing pajamas. She looked at a sofa where her former clothes were put on. _My clothes!_ She took her blouse and began to change. _It seemed that someone has cleaned and dried it. Damn, what has happened to me?_ She took her watch. It indicated 7pm.

_7 pm, what date is it today? uhhmm.. The last thing I could remember is I was on the way to Syaoran's photograph. Oh my god! I missed it!_ She gasped, nearly screamed_. Gomennasai everyone, I haven't got his autograph yet. Oh, what an unlucky! Anyway, why on earth I'm here?_ _Ok, let's figure this out. I was on the way to Warner Bros Studio, and then... I met Dan! Yup, after that... we're being chased by crazy men and officers. And then... Oh we're stuck in the sewer, and our clothes were soaked of water._ _Well, I don't remember what happened after that. But, if I'm not mistaken, I collapsed and maybe this place is Dan's house._

There's no use to just stand there so that Sakura walked off the room. After closing the door, she walked in the deserted corridor until she found the stairs to the first and third story. She gasped in amazement, the house was so big and beautiful. Something on her right caught her attention and she gasped again. There were photos of Li family members. She could see Syaoran, Mei Lin, and a guy with midnight blue hair pose together. _Cool, someone in this house must be a fan of Li. Oh, Syaoran in that picture is so cute!_

After she was satisfied seeing all the pictures, she decided to go downstairs. She looked at the magnificent carpet she was stepping. _Wow, Dan must be really rich._ When she almost arrived at the first story, she looked up only to find a guy with chestnut hair leaning on the wall with his hands in pockets. Li Syaoran turned around as he heard footsteps. His intense amber eyes met Sakura's beautiful emerald ones as he smiled.

"Princess, you finally woke up," he joked. Sakura couldn't believe what she was looking at; her body froze.

Syaoran realized this and chuckled. "I'm sorry. When we met for the first time, I was disguising." He took Sakura's hand to shake hands. He introduced himself for the second time, this time it's the real him. "Li Syaoran," he spoke, making Sakura's heart stop. She was trying her best not to pass out again. "Sakura?"

"I-I…" Syaoran was startled seeing the look on Sakura's face. She couldn't hold back her tears any longer.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Syaoran was getting worried. Sakura covered her mouth with her hand as her tears dropped. Syaoran couldn't help but pull her to him. "I'm sorry, I've been lying to you. It's my entire fault that you missed the important meeting." He hugged her, making her heart break while tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"XIAOLANG?" Suddenly, a woman's voice made them jump.

Syaoran turned around, his eyes widened in horror. The woman stared at the two of them with a shock expression. She dropped the glass of drink she was holding so that it was broken to pieces on the floor with a loud sound.

"Mother."

-

-

-

Thanks to: Mysticalflame, SakuraKChan, Hikari-Kawaii, lilsakura, Viky, Mimi-102, sheryl, Amano-Hikari LJ, ancient-heroes, Sakura-jr17, Sunnflower, bennie babbie, TuffaChica, Rikaku Sama, Fantasy Kat, silly, anime, ccs-sprinkler, The Keeper of secrets, simple cherry blossom


	4. Press Communique

AN: Hey peeps finally I've finished the 4th chapter. LOL sorry if the story is crazy coz you know, I'm nuts! Anyways, I hope you guys forgive me for this delayed chapter. For those who reviewed, thank you so much I really I appreciate it a lot! (sniff) I can't believe I've got so many reviews (it's the first time), hopefully I won't disappoint you and this story will be a success. Oh some of you asked why Sakura's crying, well it's because she's a huge fan of Syaoran and she could hardly believe that he's there in front of her (tears of joy). But she's not like Syaoran's fanatic fans who're obsessed badly, she wouldn't force coz she really loves him.

Enjoy the story ne!

What Miracles Are Made Of - Chapter 4: "Press Communiqué"

-

-

-

Yelen looked at his son and the mysterious Japanese girl in his arms, not wanting to believe what her eyes saw. Sakura was startled to know that his mother had just appeared. She hurriedly wiped her tears off her cheeks while Syaoran pulled her off.

"When did you leave Hong Kong?" he asked coolly and stepped forward to Yelen with his hands in pockets.

"Who's that girl?" were the words that left her mouth instead. She peered at Sakura so coldly, making her heart feel like being stabbed.

Syaoran smirked, shaking his head. "A friend of mine. Sakura, this is my mother." Sakura's heart beat twice. She walked to Yelen and smiled weakly. "Mother, Sakura." He smiled, but Sakura knew that he's just pretending to.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Li." She bowed nervously while Yelen still didn't take her glare off her. No one could imagine how fast her heart was pounding at that time. Yelen was about to ask what Sakura's intention was when Syaoran got in the way. He stood in front of her, blocking her from Sakura.

"Mother, you leave her outta this. She has nothing to do with this shit. Now, can't you stay away from my business?" he told seriously. He's just really tall so that Yelen had to look up.

"Xiao Lang, your business is mine too, never ever forget that. I'm your mother, I want to know why she's here," she told her son just loud enough for Sakura to hear.

"Hell with that, it's not like what you think," Syaoran spat, trying to keep his voice down.

"For heaven's sake, I saw it with my own eyes, and you just lied to me. There'll be more consequences," she bit out, making Sakura shudder. She knew that she'd just caused a trouble and she didn't want to be a disturber.

Meanwhile, Mei Lin and Eriol were watching from the second story, having no idea who the guest was. They heard the hubbub while they were heading back to their rooms from the library.

"Goddam son of a bitch, Syaoran never told he's hanging out with someone. You know her?" Mei Lin asked Eriol, but he only shrugged.

"No idea. I wonder what he's up to. Syao never asks his girl to come here." Eriol looked at the honey brown haired angel downstairs, he had to admit that she's amazingly beautiful. If someone asked about his type, Sakura's the answer. He wondered where the hell Syaoran could catch at such a goddess.

"We need to talk," Yelen ordered, making Syaoran groan. "I'll deal with her later." With that said, she walked off the room to her office. But, Syaoran stood still, she couldn't just ruin his life. "Xiao Lang! Now!" She came to a halt, without glancing back, leaving Syaoran no other choice.

"I'll be back in no time." Syaoran turned around to face Sakura. "I'm sorry, my mother is just tired and stressed. Don't worry, she'll understand if I explain," he assured, but somehow he couldn't hide the sulky look on his face. Sakura just nodded slowly as Syaoran walked off. Her feeling was mishmash, she couldn't tell whether it was happy, excited, shocked, crazy, nervous, sad, or scared.

_Why is his mother so deadly?_ She clapped her hand on her cheek quite hard and felt pain. _Ouch, it hurts! Damn! But oh it hurts! I'm not dreaming!_ She started to poke her face again when she felt somebody watching from behind. "HOoeee!" She turned around and scream, so did Mei Lin and Eriol. They were just tiptoeing from upstairs. "Oh, you scared me to death!" she shouted, but a second later covered her mouth in her hand. _Am I seeing Li Mei Lin?_

"Sorry, I'm Syaoran's cousin, Mei Lin." Mei Lin introduced herself after she could control her breath. Well, that explained a lot. She raised her hand to shake hands. "And this guy here is Eriol." Sakura smiled at him. He also shook hands with her, just like being hypnotized.

"Pleasure."

"So, er... tell me, how long have you been together with Xiao Lang?" Mei Lin asked directly, making Sakura jump. Her crimson eyes flashed dangerously.

"Excuse me?" Sakura didn't know what to say, what an amusing misunderstanding it was. She automatically blushed and shyly asked, "You guys think so?" She chuckled. "Oh well, actually, that's nearly impossible coz I just met him today." _Although I just saw his real face less than 10 minutes ago_.

Mei Lin's mouth dropped open, so did Eriol's. She laughed, shaking her head in disbelief. "Bullshit. You're kidding me, girl."

"I'm not!" Sakura told truthfully. From the look on her face, Mei Lin could see that she's not joking.

Mei Lin simply dragged her to the sofa and commanded, "Tell us everything about it, what did you and Xiao Lang do? If you miss one single thing, I'll surely chop your head off."

This time, it's Sakura's turn to laugh. "Why are you so eager to know if I'm his girl or not?"

"Because he's already had one," someone interrupted suddenly, making the three of them look up at the source of the voice.

Vanessa Lui was standing before them. Her beautiful blonde hair was tight in a messy bun. She's wearing a sexy pink halter top which exposed her white and smooth skin with a tight dark pants. Her big belt and leather handbag matched the color.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Get lost, before I kick your sorry ass!" Mei Lin abruptly stood up, glaring at the newcomer.

Sakura, on the other hand, didn't want to believe what the girl had just said. "Who?" the word slipped out of her lips even though she couldn't remember moving them.

"I am," was the answer, making Sakura's eyes widen in shock. Mei Lin's jaw tightened while Eriol only shook his head.

-

-

-

Syaoran's intense amber eyes depicted seriousness and coldness. "She's no one, I told you. She's just a friend." He sat in front of his mother who's behind the desk. "And even if she's mine, you've no right to ruin my life," he added coldly, his hands were crossed on his chest.

"I never teach you to use that tone to me, Li Xiao Lang. You never know what the intention of every girl who flirt you. You're my only heir who'll lead this family to glory and prosperity. Do you think I didn't know about all your relationships with-- what do they call them-- bitches who only want your properties and popularity? I don't want to read any mass media which exposes it. You mustn't forget that you're a famous professional actor!" Yelen explained elaborately, making her breathless at the end of sentence.

"You finished? So, I'm the God damn fabulous actor who can't be one's own master!"

"Watch your tongue, little wolf. You're to stop connecting with that silly Japanese girl."

"Never insult my friend."

"Friend? Is that what you called that Lui too? It didn't seem like that."

"It didn't seem like your problem, and get that asshole out of this. She's not even my friend, she's just a bitch. I don't fucking care with this shit anymore, I gotta leave."

Yelen's jaw dropped hearing this. Syaoran was really pissed off so that he stood up abruptly, making the chair fall down. He really got on her nerves, but cared not.

-

-

-

"Whoa whoa whoa, since when have you been together with my cousin, you filthy little liar? He's not gonna come near you even though you're the last girl on the planet, you whore," Mei Lin bit out tightly, making Sakura and Eriol wince. She couldn't just forget what this girl did to cleanse people's properties, ruin relationships, and blow guys' hearts to bits.

"No one asked your fucking opinion," Vanessa replied, smiling evilly. Sakura stared at her, knowing that she's an actress too, but she didn't know why she just didn't like her.

"Shit, cat fight." Eriol smirked, getting up from the sofa to go to his room.

"Well well well, a girl gotta do what a girl gotta do. Right, Mr. Cutie pie?" Vanessa smiled flirtatiously, trying to touch his chin, but he immediately snapped her hand off.

"Uhmm.. Excuse me. Are you really Syaoran's girlfriend?" Sakura asked like a 5 years old girl, making Mei Lin fall down anime style. She just couldn't get that statement out of her head.

"Of course, silly. Now that you know, you better get your ass off here coz he and I are gonna have a good time." Sakura felt her eyes burnt while Mei Lin clenched her fist. "Mind you, he's MINE, bitch," she added and whispered in her heart, 'all mine, including his wealth'.

"What did you call me?" Sakura felt her anger rose up in her body. How she wanted to gather all Syaoran's fans to slice her into pieces after she heard what she had just said about him.

"Bitch. Are you deaf…bitch?" Vanessa rolled her eyes. "I don't want him to hang out with a damn stupid and clumsy gal. This time I forgive you, but next... Uh huh." She pointed her forefinger, ignoring the dangerous look Sakura gave. "Aurevoir." She laughed wickedly, walking off. She headed to the stairs, feeling like it's her own house.

_Where's she goin? Upstairs to Syaoran's room? I don't believe it!_ "Wait!" Sakura's voice made her halt. She turned around only to be slapped hard on the face. "Mark my words you--" Sakura breathed deeply, "Biatch. Syaoran will turn his back at you forever and ever coz he knows how horrible you are, and you know what? You're damn full of craps! What a pity."

Vanessa was extremely shocked. "How dare you slapped me." But then she chuckled, putting her hand on her pained cheek. "Well, to be honest, I don't care about being commented. It's all about winning." A smiled touched her lips. She raised her hand to slap back, but Sakura expertly caught her wrist.

"You're the dumbest dumb person in the world." Sakura's emerald poles met Vanessa's ice blue ones. "And without you telling me so, I'd gladly leave this place. I don't wanna stay here with you under the same roof." She walked to Mei Lin, who winked. "Mei Lin, could you please tell Syaoran that I'm really sorry? I gotta go, it's already late," she told even though she wanted like hell to see Syaoran again. She handed her a visiting card. "This is my new address and phone number in London."

"What? You didn't live in this city before?"

"Nope, I was born in Japan. I just arrived 3 days ago," Sakura smiled, surprising her. Before Mei Lin could response, she had walked off to the front door, mouthing 'bye'.

"Bloody brilliant," Mei lin murmured amazedly. 'Her British accent...'

Eriol apparently was watching from the second story. He smirked and thought about the girl who had just left, she's just so interesting.

-

-

-

Sakura walked along the deserted street. She glanced backward at the huge and luxuriant Li resident with a big smile on her lips. She couldn't believe that she'd just met Li Syaoran, her dream boy. When he said that she's a friend, she felt like flying to the clouds.

Syaoran was more gorgeous than she thought. His voice was a bit different, that's why she didn't recognize him before. She didn't know how to tell her friends to make them believe.

"Oh my God," she whispered, not able to hold back laughter.

-

-

-

Sakura ran off the apartment like a flash of light, wearing backpack and sneakers. Her hair was braided. It's the first day at her new school so that she felt really excited. _Damn, why does this always happen to me? I can't be late, for God's sake. 5 minutes before the bell rings. Anyways, it's odd not to wear uniform to school_. She went to an intersection and expertly ran through the people walking on the pavement. Something made contact with her ears while she was passing a line of stores.

"Today, we have news from entertainment world. The most popular and magnificent actor in country, Li Syaoran..." It came from some TVs in an electronic store which were put behind the glass. Sakura came to a halt, but her legs didn't stop moving.

_Of all the news that could be told about! Oh my, I can't stop here. Sorry Syaoran, next time I'll listen to it_.

She decided to keep moving when the newscaster continued speaking. "Yesterday, this young talented actor who'd recently took role in the Academy Award winner for best movie 'Midlife Collision', is known to have a love affair with a pretty oriental girl." This one couldn't just be simply ignored by Sakura. She went backward as fast as a missile and looked at the TV seriously, a frown touched her lips.

_Please don't tell about that Vanessa girl!_

"The following video will lay open the fact." Sakura didn't blink at all as she looked at the unbelievable view:

-----

Li Syaoran carried a girl in his arms. She had a honey brown hair which limited to her shoulder. Both of them were soaked of water. The camera moved closer to the superstar, exposing his breathtakingly handsome face. The beautiful girl seemed unconscious, her eyes shut and her face looked pale. His fans screamed uncontrollably while reporters and cameramen tried as hard as they could to gain information. It happened just in front of the gate of Warner Bros Studio.

"Li Syaoran! Could you tell me about your relationship with this Japanese girl?" one reporter asked furiously between other journalists who kept following Syaoran with such force. However, his bodyguards surrounded him for safety.

"Who's that girl, Li? What anticipation will you commit in the future?" a female voice asked, but Syaoran didn't care. His amber eyes were still cold.

"Aren't you supposed to have a retake at Warner Bros Studio now?" a masculine voice interrupted. All the reporters were asking, making it difficult to hear one by one.

Meanwhile, his fanatic fans were shouting at him like crazy. Moreover, they saw a girl in his arms. They called his name again and again, nearly making him deaf. Nevertheless, some of them still tried to toss their presents to him while others asked for his autograph. Unfortunate for them, the bodyguards protected him tightly.

"WHO's SHE DAMMIT!" Someone's curse could be heard.

It seemed like going through a riot. Finally, he and the girl could reach the black limo and 5 seconds later they pulled up, leaving the roaring crowds behind. The screen returned to the newscaster.

"The occurrence happened at 3.20 pm in the afternoon. That was anticipated to be a happenstance, recalling that the superstar surely didn't have any idea that he and the girl would emerge near the studio. Previously, they had a little accident in the form of being chased by two officers which continued to being trapped in a sewer. Our resource persons, who are none other than paparazzi, could manage to take pictures of Li's car while he was driving her. They confessed that they had witnessed some sexual scenes (Sakura gasped at this). The following picture is the face of the Japanese girl, who is none other than Sakura Kinomoto."

-----

The picture emerged, full screen. Sakura paled, feeling weak all over her body. Her eyes widened in horror as she looked at her own picture on TV. It's the one that's taken when she glanced out through the car window. She couldn't believe it, she's almost pass out. For information, it was broadcasted to the entire country. Perhaps, the world had broken the news too.

"Damn, she's a hot chick," a guy commented, bringing her back to world. Apparently, people were now looking at the TV interestedly behind her. She couldn't turn around...

"What the hell!" She could hear a teenage girl yelled.

"OHH, I can't believe Syaoran would do that, making out with a girl behind our back. If I had been at WB Studio yesterday, I would have thrown that asshole ass back to Japan. God's fair, they emerged from the sewer just near the studio," her friend spat angrily.

"I'll make that little Japanese sassy gal pay if I meet her," her other friend stated, making Sakura shudder.

_What do I do now?_

-

-

-

Fujitaka was washing the dishes in the kitchen when his son headed to the door, ready to go to school by his bike. He was thinking about his daughter's first day at the new school when Kero, her lovely puppy, barked beside him.

"What's wrong, Kero?" a warm smile touched Fujitaka's lips. He turned his attention to the TV in the living room which Kero kept barking at. His heart stopped when Sakura appeared on the TV with the famous Li and automatically dropped the plate, causing it broken to pieces.

Touya was about to pull off when he heard a loud sound from the kitchen. He hurriedly went back to the house. His heart beat twice as he looked at Fujitaka lying on the floor.

"Father!"

-

-

-

The students of class XI-1 were having an IT lesson in computer lab. When the teacher went out for a moment, Tomoyo naughtily opened the internet explorer to browse.

"Hohohoho!" She laughed evilly as she typed the URL of a website of celebrity news. "Hohohoho--ho--" Her laughter suddenly stopped as the web page showed the latest information. Her scream was so loud, making the others wince.

Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, and Takashi came to Tomoyo curiously. "Uso (lie)," was all they said before began to read the news of their friend and the out-of-reach hot famous actor.

-

-

-

Syaoran.

-

-

-

He tossed the newspaper back harshly to Eriol. "I swear I'm gonna make those liars regret this, they don't know who they're messing up with," he stated coldly, hitting the equipment hardly. He's working out when his cousins came to tell that the news had been spread abroad, sweats all over the body.

"What will you do?" Mei Lin asked softly, she couldn't take her eyes off his well-built broad chest. "Once Aunt Yelen finds this, she'll take the bit in teeth."

"I'll find a way to go the right way about it."

"What 'bout the girl? Those jerks even figured out her name. What if someone hurts her?" Eriol spoke, rather hesitated. Syaoran was so pissed off when he knew Sakura just left the day before because he wanted to tell her first about this, and he assumed it as his cousins' fault.

"Not a chance, even if I have to dice with death."

-

-

-

Thank Qs: kawaii star tenshi, TuffaChica, Mysticalflame, maixwolfblossom, EKoolcat369, Selenne Kiev, LilBlossomKitty, AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-Lover4evr, sakura cherry syaoran wolf, Kura-chan, cookiekrumble, sakurajr17, lilsakura, Viky, Camera-Happy, BlueStar123, Lain in the Wired, ancient-heroes, Phantom Poet, kawaiiaoitenshi , Amano-Hikari LJ, ChibiYuffie1, The Keeper of secrets, Tears-That-Fall, rabbit, Esty Estylla Ryou, Frosted shadowz, cutekawaii, Fantasy Kat

AN: Hey, how's it? P I wanna say sorry I haven't told again about the audition, but don't worry I think da next chapter will include it. It just needs a slightly more time and patience. Luv y'all!


	5. Yelan's Plan

AN: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry again for the late update. My school really made me tired, but finally the 5th chapter's finished. I fell asleep involuntary at 7.30 pm (Imagine how early that was!) but I woke up at midnight and I wrote again. I hope you like this longest chapter of WMAMO I've ever made. OH and sorry I haven't written about the audition yet, because the story is longer than what I've expected. Enjoy it by the way! ) I really appreciate my reviewers you always brighten my day and the reason why I continue updating. Keep reviewing and may God bless you!

What Miracles Are Made Of - Chapter 5: "Yelen's Plan"

-

-

-

_I couldn't believe what I saw. I, Sakura Kinomoto, am Li Syaoran's secret girlfriend? C'mon, Li Syaoran, the famous drop-dead gorgeous hot actor, who I had been dying to see? Hit me, I don't know how to describe my feeling right now. It seems that my feet aren't treading on the ground. I wanna scream! _

-

-

-

The suddenly-famous 16 years old girl ran along the corridor hurriedly, ignoring the loud sound her footsteps made while other students were studying in their classrooms. _I'm 14 minutes late! I've no idea what the teacher would say, I must have made a bad impression_.

For information, she had just escaped from death, yes indeed. If the rain hadn't come, the people in front of the electronic stores wouldn't have taken separate position to find shelter. Fortunately, she got an umbrella with her so that she could hide her hair and face, and then ran off. Once she found her classroom, she immediately opened the door strongly. Her soon-to-be classmates jumped, seeing her like she's a ghost.

"Sorry, I'm late!" she apologized and bowed. Nobody knew how many times she did that, but she felt like 100 times. The students whispered to each other, some of them gasped and shook their heads while others just stared coldly.

"Ms. Kinomoto?" the brown haired female teacher asked, she touched her square spectacles elegantly as looked at Sakura who was a bit soaked of rain. "You're late."

"Yes, my apologize, ma'am." Sakura walked over the teacher desk.

"I am Marcia Smith, your new teacher. You've just impinged one of the rules and I'm really disappointed, Ms. Kinomoto. I hope you will not come late again in the future," she told, making Sakura gulp.

"With all due respect, I really didn't intend to arrive at this time. It's just—" Before Sakura could finish the sentence, Ms. Smith had cut her off with a smile on her face.

"I believe that you can keep your reason. You may introduce yourself to the class right now."

"Right." Sakura could only obey the teacher. She walked in front of the class and stood right in the center. "Hi, my name is Sakura Kinomoto. I came from Tomoeda, Japan, and just arrived in London 4 days ago. Well, I know my name is a bit weird for you, you can call me Cherry." She put a sweet smile on her lips, but what their expression showed only made her feel more uncomfortable. She felt that what she had just said was bullshit to them.

"You can take a seat," Ms. Smith ordered, making Sakura nod.

While she was walking to her seat, she could hear a girl breathed a word. "Late because of your new boyfriend, whore?" Her eyes widened. If she hadn't held herself to be polite for the first day at new class, she would have knocked the girl out.

_What happened to all of them? Has the rumor already been overspread in this school? Oh, perhaps I won't get a single friend in here!_ She sat at the back of the class and began to take out her books from the bag.

-

"Look at her! She's acting like nothing's happened." A beautiful blond haired girl tapped on her table, feeling sick over.

"Calm down, Diane. She's gonna feel what it's like to be messing up with us. I wonder why Syaoran chose her, I bet she's an enchanter," her friend who had a curly light brown hair said. She admired her own face through the compact powder mirror, checking whether the makeup's perfect or not.

"Brooke's right, she'll kneel to us. No one dares to force 'The Classix'. We're the queens of the school, she'll be an outcast," her other friend who had a long straight dark brown hair added and put her favorite lip gloss.

Guys...

"She's really hot," one of them said to his mate beside.

"Yeah man, absolutely. But girls hate her, I don't know why. Christine's just passed a secret message to Darla with my help and I couldn't hold myself not to open it. She wrote something like 'Go to hell, I hate that slut'."

"Are you two foolish? Didn't you watch TV or read newspaper this morning?" the two guys turned around to their friend at the back after what he'd just said. "She's Li Syaoran's girlfriend, it's in the news. I can't believe she's the new student!"

Both of them were extremely shocked. "Shut--up!" they said at the same time, trying to keep their voices down. "Shut up!"

"Yeah damn, I wanna be...

-

-

-

Li Syaoran.

-

-

-

A slap landed on his cheek as his mother said angrily, "Look what you've done! I was wrong to trust you!" Her body shook with rage.

"Auntie, stop! There must be a mistake," Mei Lin interrupted.

"It's my son I'm talking to. OH, I should have known that you would no longer be reliable since I saw you with that Lui in your room a few months ago!"

"She made me drunk! Look, I don't wanna talk bout that now."

"It's just your false pretense. Now give me a reason why I shouldn't send you to Hong Kong." Yelen clapped her hand hardly on her desk, making Mei Lin and Eriol jump. They had been arguing quite long in Yelen's office.

"Cause I did nothing. Tell me why you always want to have a hand in my problems although you don't know the truth one bit," Syaoran answered while Mei Lin stared at him. She felt sorry for him and she worried about him so much. It's not that she fell for him, but she really loved him as a cousin.

"Syao, what are you gonna do?" Eriol asked.

"I'm afraid that we have to end this with my decision, Xiao Lang," Yelen told, making Syaoran glare.

"No one will join in that stupid plan and I want her not to be involved further."

"Eriol?" Yelen called, making Eriol step forward to her, but Syaoran caught his arm when he passed.

"Don't," he ordered. Eriol just stood calmly when their eyes met.

-

-

-

Vanessa.

-

-

-

She furiously threw a costly vase to the TV, making it break to pieces. "So, that's what you want. Fine, I accept your challenge!" She clenched her fist, not able to control her jealousy. "Let's see who'll win Syaoran's heart, you the shameless cherry blossom, or me."

-

-

-

Sakura.

-

-

-

She walked over her locker, grumbling angrily. _OK, what have I experienced today? Being locked in the restroom, cleaning my defiled table, my clothes ate my lunch instead my stomach? Oh, you wait for my turn to label you, 'The Classix' ! Thank God, I didn't get detention. Those cunning folks even libel me cheating during the physics test!_ She opened her locker with such force only to find a rotten cheese.

"AAaaahhhh!" she screamed automatically, some of the students laughed uncontrollably and sent daggers. _Ohh, what a smell!_ Not just that, inside her locker was fully attached of papers, all of which had horrible red hand writings. She took a glance at one which was read 'Li Syaoran deserves better, you moron!' and decided not to continue exploring.

"Eat that!" a red haired girl yelled furiously, making her turn around coldly. She tried to control her anger and found a way to clean the mess inside her locker instead. Once she got the disgusting thing out and placed it to a sack, she slammed the locker hardly and walked off.

_Let's just hope the reporters aren't still waiting outside the school gate. I got a glimpse of them at the first break time through a window_. She was speeding up the step when she bumped into someone quiet hard and fell down to the floor. "Watch where you're going gal!" someone snickered. She looked up and stared at the cold ultramarine eyes belonged to Diane Wright.

"Whoops!" Her friend, Ally Rickman, designedly pour her bubble drink to Sakura's shirt, causing the freezing cold water penetrate to her skin.

"Ow wait...Eat this!" Diane added, throwing pigswills from a feedbag. Now, everyone who saw her might think that she'd just emerged from a trashcan.

"Suffering, are you? The famous big-headed Cherry Blossom who can't even go into a new school without making the front page!" Brooke Wellmen spat while Ally threw a death glare to all people who're now starting to peep at them.

Sakura stood up quickly while her emerald poles flashed dangerously. "And why's that? You pity jealous zealot?" She couldn't help herself. _I would be so damn shocked to death too if I were at her position, that's why I'm sorry to all Syaoran's fans for this misunderstanding. But never commit such devilments._

Diane pulled out Sakura's bangs, facing her. Their faces were inches apart. "Pay attention with whom you're talking to, seducer! Mind one's P's and Q's." Sakura really got her nerves on, no one had never insult their gang before. 'The Classix' always scared away people when they walked.

"Exactly, I did pay attention to hags like you," Sakura bit out tightly, making the three of them boil over.

"Suit yourself!" Diane slammed her very hard to the locker at her right. She then walked off with Brooke and Ally, oh not before laying a slap on her cheek. Their despicable laughter filled the corridor, but no one helped nor stared at the poor girl who got no power left to hit back.

-

-

-

Coming to the canteen, the trio met up with some pranksters.

"Hey babes!" one of the five members groped Ally's fine ass and the girl just winked flirtatiously in return.

"What dya want from us? You never asked for our help before, beautiful," asked a spike haired guy who wore black jacket and was sitting with one of his legs up on the chair.

"Look, we want you to make Kino—whatever, get what she deserves. Just make sure to put that nitwit to rout and you'll get what you want," she hissed in his ears, sending shivers down his spine.

"I wanna know whether Syaoran will still want her if we damage her face." Brooke chuckled lightly. "Just tell us how much do you want."

"Fine. Now, let's get this party started. Where's the girl?" a deadly looking bald guy asked, standing up from the table. Diane pointed to Sakura who's tottering toward the front gate just outside the window. An evil smirk touched each of the five guys' lips when they saw the target.

"Ok guys, it's show time," the gang began to walk off, leaving 'The Classix' behind. Oh, but not before Brooke gave the last guy a peck.

"Smart ass," Ally said excitedly to Diane who promptly smiled and crossed her arms on her chest.

Broke walked off to go buy something. A few moments later, she returned with three big cup sodas. They took one for each and lifted their hands highly in the air.

"Cheers."

-

-

-

Sakura walked along the street, thinking what she would do next. _I wonder if father, Touya, Tomoyo, or the others have heard the unbelievable gossip!_ She decided to call her family after she had arrived at home while the five guys sped up their steps toward her. _Oh no, whose footsteps are there? Not paparazzi, pleaseee!_ She walked faster then before, so did the gang. _Ok, I shouldn't break away. For God's sake, they can't keep doing this to me!_

She came to a halt abruptly, taking a deep breath. "Listen, you people behind me! Stop making any bullshit and leave me alone. If you don't know the truth, don't write coz you're not God! I don't care about myself. But please, have you ever thought of how Syaoran feels? He could be hated by his fans and his career might be messed up all because of your (she made a sound of beeping) desire to gain money! So, S T O P R I T E N O W !" she shouted finally, but the sound of their footsteps became more clearly. "Hellooo, do you speak English? Or should I say in Japanese?" She turned around only to find the five guys.

"Interesting speech," the spike haired guy commented.

"Who're you?" Sakura asked, frowning. She stepped backward.

Another guy looked up and down her. "Hey, you're the Japanese girl on TV, Li Syaoran's girl!"

_Oh, that's sweet. I always put on my most beautiful smile every time someone said that to me, but since today I think I should break that habit_. "How if I say that I'm not?" _Tomoyo_ _and the others might be shock to hear those words from my lips._

"Hey, you're right, man. She's the cherry blossom," another member of the gang said to his friend, ignoring Sakura. "You here looks not different at all from you on TV." He looked at her soaked clothes.

"No, she's more beautiful than I thought when I saw her for the first time." The leader who had a jet black hair stepped on and smirked. "The superstar must be in love with you."

"Why you!" She didn't know what to say. "It's just a gossip and why do you care?"

The leader smirked again. "You sure wanna know?" He took out something from his pants pocket, making Sakura stare at him with a lost expression. "Coz I'm curious about his reaction if he knows that the cherry blossom is in my hands." His eyes met up with Sakura's as he flipped open his jack-knife. The gang laughed as Sakura gasped in horror. Without thinking further, she ran off.

The street was deserted. It's not peculiar since it's far from the main road. She moved her legs as fast as she could, but of course the guys were faster. They blocked her way, throwing a gaze full of desire she didn't like one bit.

"Let me go!" she spat. All of them laughed uncontrollably.

"As you wish," the leader said, stepping aside so that Sakura could escape through the gap. Sakura did, but once she stepped off, the leader hindered her ankle so that she stumbled. She fell down with her face lying flat on the ground. The guys laughed again. "Not so easy, babe."

She's shuddered hearing the last word. He tried to pick her up, but she kicked his chin first. She hurriedly stood up, but the leader caught her waist. She wanted to scream, but he covered her mouth in his hand and put the knife beneath her chin. _NO! What the hell do they want?_ She struggled forcefully as they took her to an alley. The leader pulled out her bangs roughly, still holding her from behind. "Let's see if Li still wants you after this," he ran the knife on her left cheek.

"Oh look, it's bleeding. But, she's not ugly yet because of that, man."

The leader kissed her neck while tears started to stream down her cheeks. She could see the rest of the gang watching with lust, she knew they would join in.

"Get off me!"

"LEAVE HER, ASSHOLE" someone growled, making the activity broken short off. They all looked at the male newcomer who's wearing sunglasses. The leader walked to him after throwing Sakura to the wall roughly, making the person's jaw tighten.

"Who the hell are—" Before the leader could finish the sentence, the person had punched him so hard down to the ground. He groaned in pain and cursed as tasted blood in his mouth. "Shit." He stood up difficulty. His gang watched and to their horror, the person grip his collar, then threw him with incredible force to the trashcan a few meters apart.

"Dammit!" one of them yelled, running to the person furiously. "Get lost!" He aimed his punch to the face, but it missed.

"Fuck off," the person bit out and landed a kick on the gut.

Sakura watched as he kicked the guy's face three times. He'd only used one leg, but the opponent had suffered a lot.

The spike haired guy attacked him, but he tilted back his head so that the kick missed his face and hit the sunglasses instead. Sakura gasped as she looked at the amber eyes that were belonged to Li Syaoran.

Now, the rest of the members rushed upon him. One of them charged into his head, but he expertly duck out of the way. When he started to punch, Syaoran quickly got down and kicked his ankle, making him fall on the back.

"No," was the last word before Syaoran made him pass out. Sakura watched in utter amazement as Syaoran made outstanding moves. The guys were really beaten up by him. He's not just an actor, but also a really professional martial artist. The last guy screamed as everything in his body felt like they broke when Syaoran threw him to the wall. He passed out after Syaoran gave one last jab.

"You ok?" Syaoran came over and helped Sakura to stand up.

"Syaoran!" She couldn't help but hug him tightly, burying her face to his broad chest. She was so scared and she thanked God they hadn't managed to take advantage from her. "Are you hurt?" she suddenly asked panicky, looking up to see his face, but there's no single cut or bruise on it.

"That's my word, look what they've done to you." He examined the gape cut on Sakura's left cheek. _Are they really set eye on her? Or are they ordered by someone?_ He couldn't take his mind off that thought. "There's no way someone can do that again. I'll order professional guards and if necessary, in your school too."

Sakura's mouth dropped open. "What? But... you don't have to do that, really. Besides, I don't know what other students may think of that," Sakura refused, but Syaoran didn't budge. "Please... not in school. I promise I'll keep an eye out for any danger," she begged with puppy eyes although she felt really flattered.

Syaoran didn't fully agree, but he had no other choice. "Fine, but be careful." He was really pissed off. He's blaming himself for what had happened to her.

"By the way, how did you know I'm here?" asked Sakura as they walked off the alley.

"The visiting card you handed to Mei Lin, your school name's on it. I came there in disguise and one student informed me that you're out with some bad guys. I wanted to tell you about the press conference."

"Press conference?"

"Yeah. After this, we'll be attending my press conference. But surely, you need to go back to your apartment first."

Sakura was startled. (Wait, because of the press conference or because of Li Syaoran's visit to her apartment? Well I think… both) "Wh-what? But, I don't know what I'll say in front of the press," Sakura complained as they found Syaoran's sophisticated sport car.

"Sakura," he turned to face her. "I'm sorry for all this shit. Trust me, you're not gonna be alone there and this will be over soon." Sakura's heart beat twice.

_But, when this is over... Can I talk to you again? Or are you saying that this dream will end once everything's settled?_

Syaoran unlocked the car and opened the door for Sakura. He then got onto the driver seat and fastened the seatbelt. "Buckle up," he smirked to Sakura, who giggled in return.

"Another race?"

"Depends on the paparazzi," he joked, taking his other sunglasses on the dashboard and put it on (I wonder how many sunglasses he has). He also took his cap and handed it to Sakura who directly blushed. "Just in case."

_Yaaayyy, I'm wearing Syaoran's cap!_

-

-

-

Later.

-

-

-

Syaoran and Sakura walked into the hall protected by bodyguards. All the reporters followed them, trying to make them answer their questions. Sakura was scared because they were scarier than she thought.

"Li Syaoran, are you going to confess your feeling in front of your fans all around the world?"

"Li! How did you feel when you saw many criticisms from your admirers in your official website?"

"Is this problem going to influence your next contract with Warner Bros?"

Syaoran didn't answer any of the questions and kept walking with Sakura hand in hand. He didn't want her to get separated.

"Ms. Kinomoto, are you really Li Syaoran's fiancee?"

Sakura's eyes widened. _How could they create a story like that?_

"Are you going to tell about your engagement soon?" one male reporter asked enthusiastically, sticking out his hand so that the microphone knocked Sakura's face. The cameraman focused her and she immediately averted.

"Get that thing outta here," Syaoran ordered, closing over the lense furiously with his hand.

Finally, the bodyguards could manage to block their way so that Syaoran and Sakura could walk freely. She glanced back only to see the many reporters being handled by Syaoran's manager.

"No question until the press conference. He'll tell the truth soon."

Even so, the reporters were still shouting the famous actor's name. The two of them were thinking about how the press conference could change the situation when a voice made them halt.

"Syaoran! Sakura!" Mei Lin exclaimed, running to them, looking so worried while Eriol walked behind her. "Oh, thank God you're alright."

"Did mother come too?" Syaoran asked.

"Nope," Eriol answered, making him sigh in relief. "But, you've got plenty to do nonetheless. The staffs are waiting for you in the meeting room. You know, the press conference will start in a few minutes."

"Right, we'll meet there," Syaoran told Sakura, making her nod. "This will be alright, I promise." He smiled reassuringly and touched her hair before walking away, making her cheeks redden like a tomato.

"Sakura," Mei Lin said and walked to face her.

"Yes?" Sakura smiled.

"Listen... Actually, we've got something important to tell you."

"What is it?"

"It's... er... Oh dammit, I dunno how to tell you. First of all, you've to promise that you won't be shocked." Sakura was surprised, but quickly nod. She's curious. "Ok, good. Well, honestly..." Mei Lin couldn't have the heart to tell. "Oh shit, I can't say this. Eriol!" she commanded, making Eriol startled. "You're the one who have to say!" The midnight blue haired boy stepped up to Sakura, sighing. She looked up at him and when he gazed at her emerald poles, he could see curiosity in them.

"Before I tell you what the thing is, you have to remember that this is solely for Syaoran. It's not us who decided, but his mother." Sakura gasped.

_Oh my God! What's exactly you're gonna say?_

Eriol continued, "If you care about him, you should follow the plan. Or else, he'll get his ass off this city and board a plane to Honk Kong, perhaps. Syaoran didn't agree at all, but we have no other choice. Hopefully, this decision will stop the rumor and journalists."

Sakura's jaw dropped. Eriol drew nearer to her face and whispered in her hear. Whatever it was that he had said made Sakura nearly screamed, but he quickly covered her mouth in his hand.

-

-

-

Many journalists were gathering in this important meeting which was broadcasted live. They felt impatience to hear what the superstar would confess about his secret dirty love affair so that the big room became noisy of whispers. Syaoran was sitting behind a long table on the grandstand with his manager and personal staffs. His intense amber eyes were eyeing all the reporters with hatred and coldness.

"Good afternoon, everyone." The reporters immediately recorded the conversation and the atmosphere turned into silence.

"So, how will you explain this situation, Li?" a journalist couldn't help but ask enthusiastically.

Syaoran confidently smiled and simply told, "What you've heard from any mass media about my relationship with Sakura Kinomoto is nothing but a lie." The room was once again filled with noises.

"What's the proof?" asked a male reporter at the front line.

"That.. Sir, is my question. What's the proof of the statement? Like what I've said before, it's just a-- (he really wanted to say 'shit') hyperbolized condition. Nobody witnessed it and those paparazzi didn't have any evidence at all, did they? I'm telling you, she's a friend," Syaoran stated coolly before he added, "and if you're thinking about that adultery, you better take your mind off it before I submit an indictment of aspersion." The manager poked Syaoran's shoulder to say something, but he cared not. "Might as well end questions."

"Are you sure she's just a friend? Your statement wasn't enough to convince us," asked a stubborn female reporter.

Syaoran smirked, shaking his head, and thought if he should tell the long story between him and Sakura. Before he could open his mouth, the huge door burst opened and Eriol came in with Sakura hand in hand. Now, all the eyes were staring at them.

"Sakura Kinomoto!" the journalists shouted her name as she and Eriol walked over the long table.

Syaoran gave a questioning look to Eriol as they sat. Eriol looked into his eyes and gave an I-can-handle-this look. Syaoran then looked at Sakura who's sitting between them, but she looked down to the table.

_God, please make this go well. I'm doing this for him…_

"Kinomoto, are you really Syaoran's girlfriend?"

"Or fiancee?" the reporters started to be uncontrolled.

They asked crazily and yelled so that Sakura became uncomfortable and almost covered her ear with her hands. Syaoran was about to stand up, but Eriol had done first.

"SILENCE" he growled, making the people stop short. They all looked at him with lost expressions. "She's my girlfriend." Gasps filled the room. Syaoran stared in disbelief while Sakura didn't have the courage to look at him. All the journalists began to take pictures and blitzes blinded the vision. "My cousin, Syaoran, was just driving her home. If I hadn't had a business that time, he wouldn't have chauffeured her, and I don't believe at all that they've committed adultery," he explained easily.

"Is that true? Is she really?" Incursion of questions was thrown.

"How do you prove that?" someone asked, making Eriol jolted. Without compromising first, he did something no one could've imagined before. He lifted Sakura from the chair, making her almost scream. Syaoran was lost for words as his amber eyes narrowed on his cousin kissing with her.

-

-

-

Thank Qs: Mysticalflame,Camera-Happy,sweet-little-girl,Frosted shadowz,Aidzeez,sambony,Um..., Luna,villainrage,angel sakura blossom, FanficPixie,Phantom Poet,AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-Lover4evr,donut,maixwolfblossom,Kit TayLor,Hikari-Kawaii,kawaii star tenshi,twilight-star1,Rising Angle,Sakura-jr17,ChibiYuffie1,The Keeper of secrets,wandgirl,Amano-Hikari LJ,Lain in the Wired


	6. Gonna Take A Role

AN: Okay, here's the sixth chapter. I hope the length of it will cover up for the delay. I've tried to upload this document several times, but something's wrong with moreover the internet in my country is so slow. I spent two hours in an internet café (warning, internet cafes in my country are not like the ones you think), but I still couldn't upload it. When you read this, I will have thanked God. I've got something to say: no matter what, I will not stop this fanfic, so stay tuned k? Enjoy the story! Tell me what you think by reviewing. To all my reviewers: You're wonderful! You're my motivation! Thanks a lot! X)

What Miracles Are Made Of – Chapter 6: "Gonna Take A Role"

-

-

-

Sakura was really shocked when the guy stole her first kiss. Even though it happened quite fast because not more than 10 seconds after that she pulled off. She looked at the reporters who were blinding the three of them with blitz from the cameras. She tried to act convincing, but she herself couldn't hold her body not to shake. _I don't believe this, why did Eriol do that? And those reporters, they're like nuts people… For the rest of my life, I hate them!_

'I can't believe I've kissed her,' thought Eriol.

'I don't know who else I should believe in,' thought Syaoran. He looked at Sakura whose cheeks reddened and felt something hurt far at the bottom of his heart. 'I know she's just pretending to protect my career and future, but she didn't have to do it'.

-

-

-

Syaoran asked the fake couple to give a very clear explanation in a room, still in the same building. "Explain," he said coldly, turning his back at them, and glanced at the crowd large group of people in front of the entrance door through the glass window. Sakura and Eriol looked at each other and gulped.

"Well…" Eriol started. "Aunt Yelen has discussed about this plan before, so I thought—"

"You thought you could shoot the works, huh?" he cut off the sentence and turned around, looking pissed off. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? Listen, I'm not a spoiled brat who needs your silly sacrifice!" Sakura's eyes met up with the amber eyes full of seriousness. She wanted to open her mouth, but didn't know what to say.

One second after that, Mei Lin burst in from the door and ran to their direction. "Hey! Are you all alri—"

"Don't say that you also took part in this damn plan!" Syaoran shouted, making Mei Lin shocked to death. "You smiled in satisfaction when you saw that game, didn't you? Without thinking of my decision, you all—"

"Xiao Lang!" Mei Lin shouted. "What's your problem? Now it has been settled, right? That news has no longer existed! Your fans have no longer wanted to destroy the world, and Sakura has also been safe from death threats! At least, think about her feeling. She did it for you, for this cousin of mine who doesn't know how to thank!"

Sakura only looked down. She didn't want to be dragged into the conversation. A gaze from a pair of eyes belonged to the person she loved the most penetrated her heart. Restlessness which was kept dimmed inside her heart finally ran high, forcing her to get out of the room that second. She ran to the direction of the door, leaving the three cousins open mouthed.

'What has happened to me?' Syaoran furiously kicked a foot of a table in the corner of the room. Mei Lin sighed and crossed her arms on her chest. Eriol was about to run after Sakura when Syaoran grabbed his arm at a sudden and asked, "Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to. It had nothing to do with Aunt Yelen, your scandal, and especially, 'you'," he replied coldly. With that, he turned around and went off.

Mei Lin burbled in her heart, 'What's wrong with Xiao Lang? He had never cared about girls before, all of them he only considered to be not more than dirt'.

-

-

-

The following day.

-

-

-

The alarm beside Sakura's bed rang loudly, waking her up from her sleep. She pressed the button on that thing while yawned widely. "Hoooaaa, I know I know. I've waked up, see?" she grumbled. Hesitantly, she stood up, made the bed, and walked to the kitchen in her comfortable apartment. "Good morning, Syaoran." She kissed amicably Syaoran's picture which was attached on the refrigerator.

But then, she touched her lips, remembering about the fast kiss the day before. A few moments after that, her thought floated to her best friend and to how her reaction was when she told her.

Flashback…

"No, I'm Ok, Dad. Hai..hai.. Don't worry, school's ok," she lied. "About that gossip, don't worry. We have carried out a press conference, so everything can be handled." She thanked God because it was only live broadcasted in England. _Let's just hope that even though it's broadcasted in Japan, no one will see. Touya surely will be mad._ "Ok, I can take care of myself. Hai. See you, Dad." With those words, she hung up the phone. Just 5 seconds after that, the phone rang again.

"Hello."

"Sakura-chan!" this time it's Tomoyo. Her loud voice really deafened ears so that Sakura had to keep away the telephone handle about 50 cm from her ears.

"Tomoyo?"

"Yes! Who else could it be? OhMyGodHowCouldYouAndSyaoran…Arggh! That'sSoCrazyAndTheMostUnbelievableThingHappeningInMyLifeIEvenHadToBeInTheSchoolHospitalBecauseOfThatNews! AndThenDoYouKnowHowBadYourBrother'sReactionWhenHeFoundOutHeSeemedWantToThrowEverthingAndThenYahikoHe'sAlsoShockedToDeathAndAllYourFriendsInSchoolEven—"

"STOP! I don't understand at all what you've just said, please speak s l o w l y."

Tomoyo breathed deeply. "The point is, am I dreaming?" she yelled like a tiger who roared.

"Er… No?"

"Really? Is it true that the rumor told about you and the breathtakingly handsome super cool hottest guy Li Syaoran? I used to think that the internet site I opened was created by you since as the main page included pictures of you and Syaoran! But, I checked the URL and it was right. It's supposed to be the official celebrity news site, and then everyone acted like they've known from TV! Sakura, please pinch me, hit me, or anything!"

"Tomoyo, please! How can I pinch you if you're thousands miles away from here?"

"Waaaaaaaaaa!" Tomoyo screamed. Sakura was a bit scared actually.

_Since when can_ s_he be this hysterical?_

"I said, STOP! If you want the answer, I can tell, no need to scream like that. Don't scream again ne, the answer is 'yes'. The rumor told about me and Syaoran." No response, total silence for 10 seconds. "Hello?" Sakura asked. "Are you still there?" Still, there's no sound from Tomoyo. "Hellooooo?" Sakura raised her eyebrows, glancing at the telephone handle. _Is the phone broken? Ah, I don't think so._ "I'll hang up ne?"

"Dooonnnnn'ttt!" finally, Tomoyo spoke. "I need your story."

"Huh?"

"Your story! Your story, how you could meet your white-horsed-prince! As detail as you can, no words should be missed, the dialogue have to be same with the real one!" she threatened, making Sakura sweat drop. So, Sakura told the story.

After the story had finished, Tomoyo commented, "Oooooo-myyyyyy-Goooooodd…"

"Yeah, ooo-myyy-Good."

"Ohhhhh boy!"

"Oh boy what?"

"So, you're between two super cool guys! I really so very much envy you! But… about that kiss, you might be shocked, ne?"

"I might be shocked? I SURELY was shocked! The worst thing is…"

"What? His mouth was smelly?"

"NOOT THAAAAATT!" Sakura shouted, panting.

"Oh I know. Syaoran, ne?" Sakura didn't say anything. Tomoyo sighed and said, "Heyy miss beautiful, smart, and kind-hearted Sakura. I really suggest you to forget him because later the conflict can emerge again. Surely, there are many cool guys in London, right? Well, maybe not as cool as Syaoran, but better than making the world furious. You've acted crucially to become his cousin's girlfriend. You'll be estimated as a bi—sorry, if you chase Syaoran."

"But, you know, don't you? How my feeling is to him. I do not wish for something out of mind, I just want to be near him!"

"How's his reaction when Eri—whatever kissed you?"

"Well.. He seemed a bit angry. He said that he's not someone who should be helped like that, he said that he could solve his problem on his own."

Tomoyo cleared her throat, "Perhaps, he's jealous…?"

Sakura jumped hearing the words, her cheeks reddened like a boiled crab. "What did you say? It's impossible!"

"Listen, I would be confused too if I were you, but if you still want to be near Syaoran, I suggest you find a way which is not dangerous."

Sakura thought for a moment of a way, so that her relationship with Syaoran wouldn't break. "But, what will it be? The only way is something related to his job!" Suddenly, she exclaimed. "Oh yeah! There's a way!"

"What? You wanna be his maid?"

"Tomoyo, please!" Sakura almost fell over hearing that. "That time I saw it in my new school. There's an announcement of audition, but at that moment I ignored it because my seniors glared at me while I was reading it. If I'm not mistaken, the announcement told about an audition to be the female major character of that film, about our age and…"

"And?"

"It said Syaoran would take a role too! That film is adapted from a best-selling novel, I've read it! The author is Sella Russel! They've been looking for a girl whose characteristic is similar to the female major character of the story! Tomoyo, I've decided! I'm in!" Sakura bounced beatifically.

"Well.. That would be good. But, isn't it hard to get? There must be many experienced actresses who will participate. And moreover, you're pretending to be his cousin's girlfriend. That's odd if an actor played romance scenes with his own cousin's girl."

Sakura paled. "You're right, I suppose. But, this is concerned with job. Aren't many actors and actresses like that? Besides, the story is not so romantic. It's true that there's chemistry between the major characters, but more directed to friendship, although sometimes a script writer likes to overdo."

Tomoyo spoke in her heart, 'But, maybe the gossip between the two major players can ascend the popularity of the film'.

End of flashback…

-

-

-

Sakura stepped out of the apartment to the pavement. Outside, the sunlight warmly brightened London and lots of people have taken a walk. _Today, on this sunny Saturday, I start reaching my dream_. Just as she was about to walk, she saw two men in black jackets leaning against the wall. They recognized her existence and directly got nearer. _Wait, who are they? They could be other roughnecks…_

"Sakura Kinomoto?" the one of them with a sunglasses and brown hair asked.

"Yes?" Sakura said, rather scared.

Both of them then took out each identity card from their pockets and showed them. "From today, we are your bodyguards who're on call to protect you and anticipate any dangerous action aimed to you," explained the man who's wearing a blue cap.

"What? You mean, I have bodyguards? Who sent you?" Sakura asked although she could guess the answer.

"Li Syaoran." Sakura felt like she was flying to the clouds for she received such attention from the famous actor who not only spread charm, but also kind-hearted.

"Oh, ok," she said after had managed to parry her fantasy for a while. She breathed and started walking. The footsteps of the two bodyguards accompanied her from behind. Not so long after that, she came to a halt and turned around. "Are you guys gonna clamp down on me at school too?" Before they could answer, she had added, "Please answer 'no'."

"Well.. Master Li ordered us to…" Sakura's eyes widened. "To act like you told us to. So, if you don't have the pleasure to, we just guard outside the school," explained one of them.

"Yup, thanks!" Sakura smiled widely. _Cool_. "Oyea, what did you say your name were?"

The two bodyguards looked at each other in confusion. "We haven't said yet."

"Oh sorry. So, what should I call you?"

"My name is…" both of them said at the same time. Sakura put a questioning look. "Tom," said the guy who's wearing a blue cap. "Sean," answered the other one who's wearing sunglasses.

"Right, nice to meet you." She plastered a sweet smile and bowed, then turned around to continue her journey. "Hooooeeeeee!" suddenly, her foot slipped while she's stepping on a pond of rainwater. Luckily, Tom caught her before that embarrassing accident could happen.

"Please be careful, miss," he said, smiling.

"I'll remember that," answered Sakura shamefully.

-

-

-

Sakura stepped into the famous studio building and met up with some teenagers who're enlisting too. When the girls recognized that she had arrived, their expressions directly changed from excited to disgust.

"Eeww, who's that girl just entering this place? A whore, isn't she?"

"What's her intention coming here?"

Sakura could hear some of their insults, but she cared not. Calmly, she spoke to one female staff there, "Excuse me. Is this the place to enlist for the 'Alteration of Life' movie audition?"

"Yes. Are you one of them who want to take role?" asked the woman, a pen in her hand was ready to note. She examined Sakura's appearance from head to toe and fixed her glasses position.

"Uhm.. Yes!"

"If you are, write your name and age on this. After that, you can go to the counter in that room to fill a form and some information, then take the audition number."

"Ok, thanks," Sakura smiled sweetly, ignoring the glares of the girls who had insulted her. She came over her bodyguards who're always duteous to serve.

"Do you need something?" asked Sean.

Sakura looked the other way to search for Tom, but he's nowhere to be found. "Where's Tom?"

"Oh, he's having a private affair just for a while," answered Sean, making Sakura raise one of her eyebrows.

"I just want to say that you can wait here during the audition or you can just do whatever you wish. The point is, I feel uncomfortable coming in with bodyguards. Trust me, nothing's gonna happen."

"Roger." With that answer, Sakura smiled and walked to the door which the staff had pointed.

-

Tom.

-

He was busy answering questions from the big boss. "Yes, she's safe with us."

"Good, now exactly where are you?" asked a voice from the other line.

"At Warner Bros Studio, she seemed want to join an audition or something."

"Whaaaatttt?" A yell in disbelieve was heard, followed by a loud 'thump'. After a few seconds, the conversation continued. It seemed that the person had just dropped the phone. "You sure? Has she entered the building?"

"I'm sure, master. And yes, she has entered with Sean." Tom lifted her head to the direction of the entrance through bushes and found the figure of Sean. "But Sean has just gone out, Sir."

Silence for a while.

"Fine." The person sighed. "I don't know what her intention is, but the important thing is keep a close check on her safety. Don't let my fans or anybody harm her," he commanded seriously.

"Yes, Master Xiao Lang." With that, the contact ended.

-

Sakura.

-

Surprisingly, once she opened the door, as far as her eyes could see was oriental looking girls about her age. _Oh my God, are these all who join? Is this right? Damn, there are so many girls. The quantity may be as many as all students in a school. No, more than that!_ The room was really huge so that it's difficult for her to find the counter she's looking for. She walked past a lot of other beautiful girls, which descended her confident.

_Hoooooeeeee! Penny Ling! The famous actress who has stared many TV series!_ She was startled to see her. She continued her way and found another famous girl again.

_Hoooooeeeee! Salice Huo! She's the one who stared the movie which won MTV Movie Awards two years ago!_ _Wow, there's someone asking for her autograph!_ She walked again.

_Hoooooeeeee! Vicky Chang! A talented girl who successfully played in a movie with CLAMP! Ok, stop! I can waste many hours in here just to admire them. Now, it's better for me to go back to my former intention._

Finally, she found the form filling counter. But, while she was going to speak with the staff, a familiar voice was heard.

"Whaaaat? So, I can't be exempted? Listen, I'll have an important photo shoot later this evening and I have to wait for my turn, you said? I have to wait for 1254 competitors first? Oh my God!" The staff could only smile stiffly hearing the girl's complain. Sakura was about to poke the girl's shoulder when her foot stumbled.

"Ouch!" she fell with her face lying flat on the floor. Once she got her eyes off the floor, the first thing she saw was the pink shoe belonged to the girl.

"Well, well, well. Look who's kneeling to me and begging like this." Sakura looked up.

_Hooooooooeeeeee! Vanessa Lui!_

Quickly, she stood up and stroked her clothes. "I wasn't kneeling to you, miss arrogant."

"Then what, foolish? You wanna join the audition? Oh I know, of course you do! You always want to draw Syaoran's attention, so surely you wanna play in a movie with him, rite? Listen gal." She observed Sakura sharply. "I don't believe one bit that you and Eriol are a couple, that's a lie to handle the press, isn't that? And even if it's true, you must be using Eriol so that you can get close to Syaoran, right?" Her face reddened because of rage. "Right?" she snapped, making the people around them start to watch.

"How dumb you are," Sakura replied coolly. "Step off. I want to speak with the staff, not you."

"Fine. Let's see who'll win, I surely will play as Tomoko." Sakura only smiled hearing that. "So, what number did you get? After me, that would be 1256. Pity, performing right after me, the difference will be so clear."

Sakura chuckled lightly, making Vanessa more furious. "Trust me, this is my lucky number." _I could easily say that, but actually I have never joined a casting before!_

-

-

-

Li Resident.

-

-

-

Syaoran was sitting in the living room, thinking about the information he had just got from one of his reliable people. 'What is she gonna do in the studio? Does she want to take role in 'Alteration of Life' too? Before he could think any further, ignorant hands covered his eyes.

"Mei Lin!" he directly knew who the person was, making Mei Lin grumble.

"How did you know?"

"Why you always like to make fun of me?"

"Coz you're pondering, so unusual. Oyea, I wanna tell you somethin," Mei Lin said, sinking down beside Syaoran. "I'm not gonna join the audition for Tomoko." Syaoran was a bit startled.

_You looked so eager to get that part before._

"And why's that?"

"I can't play in a movie with you, I won't stop laugh out loud," Syaoran turned to face her, looking disbelieve. "Juz joking, the reason is I was offered to take a boyish role in another film."

Syaoran smirked. "You really can't be feminine."

"Whaaatttt?" Mei Lin spoke in Chinese. "How dare you say that!" She threw some cushions at her side to Syaoran, but he quickly got up and dodged.

"You still have to train hard," he teased.

Mei Lin also got up and put her hands on her waist. "You're way too fast!" She stuck out her tongue. "Xiao Lang…" Suddenly, her voice changed to soft and serious. "How are you and Eriol doing? You two seldom speak to each other lately. Still angry about the press conference, aren't you? Why?" she asked curiously. "We apologize then, we've operated Aunt Yelen's plan without thinking of your decision."

_Trust me, I don't know either why I blew top that time. _"Fine, don't talk bout that again. I'm not mad anymore."

"Really?" Mei Lin exclaimed happily, hugging him.

-

-

-

Back to WB Studio.

-

-

-

"One of the staffs has just informed about how the registration was. Apparently, there are still many girls who want to participate," a man said to the people before him.

"We have a lot of professional actresses down there. It will be a hard task to choose the winner," said the director.

"True. I saw Vicky Chang, Vanessa Lui, Penny Ling, even Salice Huo is interested in this contract. Oh, just for additional information, Sakura Kinomoto, a Japanese girl who was estimated to have a special relationship with Li Syaoran, also came."

"Sakura Kinomoto? You mean, the girl who's actually Li Syaoran's cousin's girlfriend?" asked a woman, she looked interested in Sakura.

"Yes, Miss Russel. Well, from her appearance she does look like Tomoko, I suppose," said one of the other judges, laughing.

'Oh, she's more alike than you think she is. When I saw her for the first time on TV, I thought that she's my Tomoko'.

"But, I think it will be good if she's chosen, although I doubt of her acting talent. This movie will be more highlighted by public and drawing people's attention if there's a gossip between the two major players. Moreover, that gossip has ever caused uproar to the world," said the director, the others nodded in agreement.

-

-

-

Sakura waited nervously in the waiting room full of other competitors. She had received the script which she'd been trying to memorize. _Ok, I should be able to play this role splendidly. Right, from now on, pretend that I'm not Sakura, but Tomoko!_

"Oh Syaoran! Just wait, I'll surely do this scene with you," a girl beside Sakura burbled. "Wait! What about your bike that they stole?" she read Tomoko's dialogue, overacting. "You're more important." This time she mimicked Alex, the major character that will be played by Syaoran, with lots of love.

Sakura looked at her with dot eyes. A few seconds after that, her cell phone rang loudly, making her jump. Moreover, the girls' eyes in that room began to glare at her, wondering if it's Syaoran who's calling.

"Hello?"

"Sakura." Eriol's voice.

"Eriol? What's the matter?"

"I just want to know where you are now. I phoned your apartment, but no one answered. I've been thinking whether you'd like to have dinner with me tonight." This sentence startled Sakura.

"Oh, actually, I'd really love to, but… today, I'm busy. I'll inform you later, ok? I'm sorry," she said, feeling a bit guilty.

"No big deal. It's just, if you're done with your business, you can call me and I'll fetch you. Of course, if you don't mind."

"Yeah. Sure!" Sakura said. She knew that they should date in front of public so that it wouldn't look weird.

"Well then, see ya later. Bye." After Eriol had heard Sakura replied 'bye', he hung up. He smirked and spoke in his heart, 'Syao, I know that actually you have feeling for her, but you didn't realize, or you didn't want to confess, and I was sick over seeing that. So, you actually have no right to stop me if I want her. I'll show that I'm not playing a game. I've been in love with her since the first time I saw her'.

-

-

-

Thank Qs: twilight-star1, villainrage, ChibiYuffie1, The Keeper of secrets, Mysticalflame, AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-Lover4evr, lonefireninja, heartluv, maixwolfblossom, wandgirl, Frosted shadowz, Angel Frost, luckyducky7too, yaumi, Nadie, Chocopop , Angel-star-sakura, mela, renyun, Sakura-jr17, Mina Hikari, angelic-behaviour, sillysinny, kagomefan, donut, Yhi


	7. Realize

AN: Hi all! I know, I had been writing this chapter for ages! I'm sorry I'm sorry. I think this story will be ten chapters or more, but stay tuned ok? I dunno when I will post the next chapter, recalling that I'll have to do a research with my friends for school project in another province of my country, and I'll have a piano concert in January (and I'll have to play Maksim's song FOBB!). I think the next time I write a fanfic I must finish the entire story before posting it. LOL.

About Tomoyo and Eriol, er… Some of you want to make them as a couple, but.. we'll see. Actually I love pairing them, but I still don't know.

Oh, and my yahoo ID is radzgirl, if you ask me. For those who asked me to e-mail you when the story is updated, I'm sorry I couldn't do it cause like I've said before, I only have a little time to online. I think I can only use the internet connection in my school at break time, cause I'm forbid to use internet at home and I can't always go to internet café.

Ok, the plot's getting crazy, I hope you enjoy it! Thanks a lot to my reviewers, you guys are AWESOME. Keep reviewing so that I can know what my readers think.

What Miracles Are Made Of – Chapter 7: "Realize"

-

-

-

Waiting up in stress was the thing Sakura hated the most. She felt like she'd been waiting for a thousand years only to enter a room through the blue door signed 'Audition for Tomoko'. _Will those professional judges choose me, while there are lots of actress who owned limo and tons of presents in their four-storied house?_ She checked the beautiful girls in the consecution, some of whom were pale as white as paper, but the rest looked so confident.

Oh, and worse, the girl named Vanessa Lui had just returned from the restroom and sat calmly exactly right in front of her. Her igneous glowering really disturbed her in memorizing the script. She smiled, more like in satisfaction, when she saw the Japanese girl at her front busy mumbling. As if waiting for her boyfriend who would ask for a date, she took out a compact powder from her bag and made up.

_Oh look she's even admiring herself at these second. How I want to whip her down!_

"Hi Tomoko!" Vanessa spoke to the mirror. "Lovely." She winked.

One entered, stepped out, and cried. One entered, stepped out, and rammed her head into the wall. One entered, stepped out, and washed against the floor. That's it until Sakura felt like needing psychiatry to calm her heart which was full of restlessness and nervousness. To the moment Vanessa's number was called, there had only been 1/8 of the contestants who went home with the biggest smile she had ever seen.

-

"Ok, miss Lui. We want to know how you think Tomoko is," said a man.

"Honestly, I've read Alteration of Life four times and it's the best book I've ever found. Miss Russel, you really made me can't put that book down," Vanessa said sweetly to Sella Russel, who then thanked her and smiled. "I think, basically Tomoko is someone softhearted, a friend at court, and really care about others. When the conflict emerges, where about she must face the truth that she can't escape from death, distortion inside her heart is rather upside down so that she turns into someone different. When Alex comes, I feel like I really understand her feeling to him and their love really touches my heart. I really like the way Tomoko express her pure love, and in the end I knew that even though they're facing each other as friends, both of their feelings are given."

One of the female judges commented, "I was really interested in the chronologist you've just told. But, I also want to know how you express yourself as Tomoko."

"I think, we have many similarities," answered Vanessa.

"Show Tomoko, when she's having a dialogue in the second scene."

"Sure." And no one could have imagined how she could transform to a different person when she acted. 'Get ready, I will show how great I am. Since I was a little, I've been dreaming to be an undefeatable actress, and my talent is the best. My techniques are perfects.'

-

After about ten minutes passed, Vanessa Lui gracefully walked out. When eyes met eyes, no single word was said. There's only a smile on Vanessa's lips and then she went off.

After Sakura had waited a few moments until her annoying hum wasn't heard anymore in the corridor, she inhaled deeply and turned the door knob with her sweaty hand.

-

"Sakura Kinomoto," one of the judges mentioned her name, looking up and down her.

'I see, this is the girl who's been Li Syaoran's fans killing target.'

"Yes," Sakura answered. _If I'm not mistaken, he's the director, isn't he? Ronald Wallace!_

"It's written here that you haven't had any experience in entertainment world. Is it true?" a voice asked, none other than the one which belonged to…

"Sella Russel!" Sakura involuntary let out a small gasp. She didn't realize the existence of that famous author before because she was too lost in the director. "Oh!" Quickly, she covered her mouth in her hand. "Sorry, I was just.. a little surprised." _Hoooee, that_ _must have been really embarrassing! But… but… that's Sella Russel! The real one! More beautiful than in photos! By the way, can I get her autograph after this?_

"So?" Russel repeated her question.

"Oh about that.. Well.. It's true that I've never taken a role in any movie before. This is also my first audition. But, when I was in Japan, I joined a theater club and that's really enjoyable. I really love acting and I want to experience new things."

"I see. So, actually when did you come to England?" the judge beside Russel asked curiously.

Sakura smiled sheepishly. "5 days ago."

At that second, the judges' minds only related to one thing: Is that possible?

'Then how on earth could you have a date with Li?' the judge beside director Wallace was about to ask, but Wallace kicked his leg before he could open his mouth.

"Then, have you ever read Alteration Of Life book?"

"Yes, I have!" answered Sakura enthusiastically. "I think, that book is really incredible cause I even cried reading it!" she told like a little girl who's brightened up because of her toys. All the questions could be answered correctly by Sakura, which was really relieving. It might be because she really liked the novel so that she knew just well about Tomoko's characteristics and personality.

"Can you show us how Tomoko's feeling on the second page of the script in your hand is?"

"Oh, sure," Sakura promptly answered.

The room was filled with stillness. The eyes of the six judges automatically only landed on Sakura or the small screen in front of them which was showing Sakura's close up appearance.

_I. Who am I?_ Sakura closed her eyes. _I'm Tomoko Midorikawa. I was left in front of reformatory when I was six, under the snow flurries, in the boundary of the city. Saint Angelo, that's my home now. Yes, it's been 9 years since I lived with my friends and the head of the reformatory. There are Beth, Emma, Peter, and Edward who asked me making snowman, playing in springtime under the green tree leaves, and making sand castle in the beach. My mom? You're kidding me. I really don't have a mother. She threw me away like I was nothing. Don't ever ask that again because I don't need a mother. So, when that family came and the reformatory head told that I was gonna be adopted…_.

Sakura opened her eyes so that the two emerald poles were visible. But, those were totally different from Sakura's eyes that always shone brightly. No, they're belonged to another person.

5 minutes later…

"Ok! That's enough!" director Wallace clapped his hands, his eyes flickering. Sakura felt like she had just woken up from her dream, her dream as Tomoko. The other judges still kept seat, didn't move at all.

'Outstanding, she's my Tomoko. Since the first time I saw her, I've felt that,' thought Russel.

'This girl is so talented. She could erase her own personality,' thought the judge beside her.

'Oh God, I almost cried seeing that,' thought another judge.

The rest thought the same: 'What was that? I was extremely scared seeing the look on her eyes.'

"Congratulations," director Wallace stood up and gave the applause. "Your acting was brilliant. See you on the next round."

Sakura's eyes widened and her jaws dropped. "What?" She's the same shocked as the moment she heard that she got a scholarship to England.

"You're through."

It seemed that Sakura had to make that one director repeat his sentence until his voice was used up. She still hadn't believed because the other judges were only dumbfounded staring at her. _What happened to them?_

Director Wallace smiled in satisfaction. 'This girl will be a shining star. She's perfect. Her expression, her natural acting, and her talent are extraordinary. Comparing to Vanessa Lui who relies on technique and experience, this girl loves acting from the bottom of her heart. She can make the audience amazed and as if they're in the story. She will always be the uppermost among the others.'

-

-

-

Twilight in the evening had came when she brought her legs off the studio. Under the warm sunlight and the amazingly beautiful orange sky, she smiled widely. _Today is my lucky day. I have to tell Tomoyo in no time._ In a high spirit, she took out a cell phone from her bag. She was about to dial Tomoyo's number when she remembered about another person who's waiting for her call. _Eriol._ _I forgot, I have an appointment to have dinner together with him. He said he's gonna fetch me. By the way, where are Sean and Tom?_ While she's busy looking for her professional bodyguards, her cell phone beeped.

You have 1 message.

She looked at the sender's phone number, but she recognized not. _Who could it be?_

Curiously, she opened the message. It said:

Cherry Blossom is awaited in Galbadia Park. I know your little secret.

Sakura was startled. _Maybe, this is a stickler, paparazzi, or Syaoran's fan. 'My little secret'? Is it possible that this person knows about our plan?_ Sakura thought a moment. _What do I do? Should I come? Just my luck, Sean and Tom aren't here when I need them. Ok! I've to figure this out whatever happens, or else I won't stop being scared, it's better to talk directly to whoever this person is._

She went to the park which was told by the mysterious message sender. Its location was only 100 meters apart from Warner Bros building. Surprisingly, that place made her amazed. _This is unbelievably beautiful. Besides, it's far flung_.

Sakura couldn't take her eyes off the blooming flowers that partook decorating the ancient Europe nuanced park, they're multicolored. In the middle of that inscrutable place, there's a large water fountain with an angel sculpture in its center. Drops of water were glimpsed by the sunlight so that a seven colored rainbow was created. _They must have used so much money to create this amazing thing_. She walked around the fountain, expecting to see some other visitors, but no single body was there. _The atmosphere here is so quiet and relaxing_.

Suddenly, her cell phone beeped again, making her realize that she had an important business. She opened the second message from the mysterious sender and read it.

I've found you

Sakura's heart beat twice, gathering the courage she wrote the reply.

Show yourself

She turned her head to her left and right, but no one existed. _Where are you? This place is silent. I must be able to find you_. Wasn't patient enough to know the person's identity, she decided to dial the number. But, before she could manage to do it, the reply had come.

I'm right behind you

Sakura felt someone's footsteps behind her, but she was scared to turn around. The footsteps gradually became nearer, and when the person talked, her heart beat fast.

"I ordered Sean and Tom to go home," she knew exactly to whom the voice belonged to even though it mixed with the sound of water beside her. That person stepped forward again, gradually erasing the distance that separated them. "But you're still safe, I won't let anybody harm you." The owner of the voice clenched his fist, "Sakura."

Sakura turned around slowly and look at the intense amber eyes. "Syaoran." At that time, the distance between them was only a meter.

Syaoran smiled. "You finished with your lil secret?" Sakura couldn't help but think why he had enough guts to show up without any disguise.

_Perhaps, he's tired hiding his identity, and recalling how deserted this park is. It's a really brilliant of him to find such a place like this_.

"You really made me nearly die because of heart attack!"

Syaoran only chuckled hearing that. "I wasn't expecting to scare you like that. I just wanted to tease you a little since as you didn't tell that you're joining an audition."

"But, you really scared me to death. I thought something bad had happened to Sean and Tom and I was involved in something dangerous."

"You're not really pleased to meet me?" Syaoran joked.

Sakura quickly shook her head. "It's not that!" Her cheeks reddened and she looked down. _Of course I'm very happy to see you. I even don't know what to say_.

"So?"

"So what?" Sakura asked back.

"You're through, rite?"

Sakura answered shyly, "Right."

Syaoran looked into her and smiled. "Congrats, you're doing great. You could control the judges who're famous of their stone heads."

Sakura raised her face and laughed. "It's odd to have a best actor like you to praise me like that."

Syaoran smirked. "What's the meaning of best actor if I can't have freedom in my life?" Sakura caught sadness in his eyes. She intended to say something, but Syaoran had dragged the conversation off it. "Anyways, can I know the reason why you wanted to join Alteration of Life audition?"

Sakura kept quiet a moment, her face getting redder. "You really wanna know the reason?" She looked into the guy's eyes deeply. Syaoran raised his eyebrows. "Actually, I…" She stopped in the middle of the sentence.

"Yes?"

Sakura shook her head at a sudden. "If I said, maybe we won't be like this anymore. Maybe you'll go away avoiding me." These words only ascended the curiosity which ran high inside the guy. "Actually, it's nothing important. I joined the audition because I wanted to experience new things. Forget it."

"You're no good at lying," Syaoran said while the girl whose heart was beating so fast just like after doing a marathon shut her mouth tightly.

_Please, don't ask me again. I can really hug you right now and let out my feeling which has been dimmed for the last 3 years. Also, don't stare at me because that look feels like penetrating my heart_. "Oh, it seems that tomorrow I'll have been able to go to school without—" The chestnut haired guy's hand pulled Sakura into a warm and tight hug without hesitant. She wasn't able to speak, leaning against his broad chest. "What are you—"

"Sshhh," Syaoran cut off before she could say the next word. "Easy, and don't be surprised at what I'm gonna say to you." Sakura could only nod. The next seconds, Syaoran kept quiet, making Sakura ask inside her heart. "Someone's behind me." Sakura gasped. Serious problem was waiting for them if they're caught in state of just the two of them in the middle of the park.

"How could you know?" Sakura whispered.

"I've been feeling his movements and it seems that he's holding a camera cause I heard its sound." Panic promptly covered Sakura and she couldn't parry many prejudices in her mind.

"Paparazzi?"

Syaoran sighed. "Hope not. Don't move, he can't see your face if you hide behind me," he told. Sakura nodded, subconsciously hugged back tightly.

_Am I wrong if I want this moment to be forever? Am I selfish? God, if I'm dreaming, don't make me wake up_. The sound of the sprinkling water was the only one Sakura could hear while the warm light breeze caressed her hair beneath his chin, making him smell her cherry blossom scent. _Whoever the person is must be responsible if Syaoran hears my heartbeat. It will be a serious problem_.

"Syaoran, has the person gone?" Before Sakura could hear the answer from his lips, the loud ringing of her cell phone was heard, causing both of them startled. Curiously, she looked at the number which was Eriol's on the screen.

"Who?" asked Syaoran.

"Eriol," answered Sakura, making the expression on his face directly change.

A second later, Eriol's voice was heard. "Sakura, where are you now?"

Syaoran gave a signal to keep their meeting as a secret, and Sakura nodded. "I've just gone out from the studio."

Eriol was startled. "Studio? What were you doing there?" he asked skeptically.

Sakura gulped and answered in honest. "Sorry, I didn't tell you that I wanted to join a film audition."

Eriol knew he couldn't take his hunch off mind. "You mean, playing in a movie with Xiao?" once Sakura answered that it's true, he couldn't control his jealousy. "Can I fetch you now?" he asked in a rather shaky voice because of rage. For a few seconds, Sakura thought and finally she decided to agree.

_I can't cancel a promise that has been made_. "Ok. I'll be waiting for you inside the studio. If you almost arrive, call me."

"See ya later." With that, Eriol hung up. He hoped he wouldn't see the famous actor once he arrived there.

"Syaoran, I've to go. Let me go," she pleaded although it wasn't from her heart.

"And why do you have to go?"

"The question is why I shouldn't have to go. Don't say that the person you told me is really a paparazzi," Sakura asked panicky. "Syaoran, I have an appointment with Eriol tonight and perhaps he'll arrive shortly."

"So?"

Sakura chuckled lightly. "What's with you?" She pulled off from his arms and looked for a figure behind his back. "Where's he? There's no one there."

"Hell, there's no one, you're right," said Syaoran, causing Sakura's mouth drop open. "Fine, I don't wanna make your 'boyfriend' pissed." He turned his back at her and walked off with his hands in pockets. Sakura could only stare at him, looking dumbfounded.

_What was that supposed to mean? Were you kidding me? But it wasn't funny at all_. "Bye!" Sakura exclaimed to him, Syaoran looked back and smiled. She turned around and went back to Warner Bros Studio.

After her trotting wasn't heard anymore, he came to a halt and clenched his fist. "Shit, what the hell does he want." He looked up into the sky which had turned to a bit cloudy and then into his watch. When he started to walk again, his footsteps suddenly stopped. "Sean, Tom."

Two men appeared from behind the trees and came over him quickly. "Yes, master?" they said at the same time.

"Get to know where they're going, I don't think he'll just drive her home."

"Right away, Sir."

The two of them was about to do their task when Syaoran spoke suddenly, "Wait, I've changed my mind."

-

-

-

Later that evening.

-

-

-

A volvo stopped in front of a luxuriant restaurant. Meanwhile, the sky had changed into a total darkness. The pedestrians and the restaurant guests turned their heads curiously to the direction of the couple. The male one stepped out from the car and walked to the passenger seat beside. While opening the door, he said to his girl, "Please, princess."

The girl laughed hearing his joke. "You must be kidding me, Eriol. This is the most magnificent restaurant I've ever come to. I didn't expect that I'd be wearing this dress tonight, but since you're wearing a tuc."

"I'm glad you like this restaurant." Eriol extended his hand and helped the girl out of car. "I've booked a special place inside, Sakura."

"Wow.." Sakura could only stare at how romantic and elite the restaurant was. She let her honey brown hair reaching her smooth shoulder. Her white long dress was really fantastic and she looked so beautiful in her natural make up, making all the women there jealous.

Eriol took her hand in his and led her into the restaurant. At first she was hesitant, but their mission was pretending to be a couple, right? Inside, the atmosphere was dim and calm. From its architecture, the restaurant was competent to be a perfect place for high class society.

"By the way, why's everyone looking at us? Is it because of the gossip?" Sakura asked uncomfortably.

"That's because you're so damn beautiful," said Eriol while looking into her emerald eyes. When he saw a smile on her soft pink lips, his heart melted.

"Thanks, at least no one have said I'm a monster here," she joked, thinking about Touya.

Not so long after that, they sat at a table and a waiter came over. After ordering the meal, Sakura looked at a female singer who's singing her favorite dulcet song accompanied by the grand piano, and subconsciously started to sing softly.

"I didn't know you love to sing," Eriol said, admiring her voice.

"That's another hobby besides reading. When I was a little, I've won some singing contests. But, since Junior High School, I've been so busy and there's been no time for that. Well… nothing other than coming upon the stage at school's project."

"But, you wanna try again, don't you?"

Sakura nodded. "I dunno when, but well… It's true that I want to keep building my skill in this area."

"You sure you wanna try again?"

Sakura laughed. "Yes! Why are you so eager to know?"

"Coz I wanna see you sing."

Sakura laughed again. "Ok, later I'll—"

"It's not what I mean," Eriol cut off before Sakura could continue her sentence. "I mean, now."

Sakura gasped. "No, you don't," she said in disbelief.

Meanwhile…

"Look. Isn't that…" a woman whispered to her husband who's drinking champagne. "That person really looks like him."

"Which one?"

"The one who's talking at the receptionist."

-

Eriol called a waiter with a gesture and said something to him that made Sakura cover her mouth in her hand.

"Don't! Excuse me, this guy is a bit drunk so that he didn't know what he's talking about."

"Do I look drunk?" Eriol laughed. "Besides, everyone knows that there's nobody placing a drink on our table."

"Oh, be quiet. I'm telling you, you're gonna regret it. I was lying. Actually, my voice is so horrible like a monster. Yes, that's what my brother always said. He never let me sing in the bathroom cause my voice thundered like a…er.. thunder! So, if you don't want all the guests here disappear because of—"

"Cut it out, there's no use lying to me." Eriol was still laughing.

"You!" Sakura attacked him with light punches so that he almost fell off the chair.

-

"Do you want to reserve a table? Are you waiting for someone?" asked a waitress at the receptionist nervously.

"No," only one word from the gorgeous guy. Without any platitude, he walked to a table at the back, ignoring many pair of eyes that were staring at him, while the two people he wanted to see didn't realize his arrival. But, instead of sit, he chose to stand with his arms crossed on his chest. When Sakura got up from the chair and walked to the piano with a red face, his ambers followed her figure.

-

_I don't have any choice, I'm on stage now. Just sing like I usually did_. Sakura told the pianist what song she's going to sing. The former singer handed the mic to her and she breathed deeply. Before the music started, she smiled sheepishly to Eriol, who smirked in return.

A well oscillation of intro was played by the pianist while all the eyes started to fix on Sakura. When her mouth opened, a voice that could hypnotize all its listener went out. It was really beautiful and she was really feeling the song. It's called 'Realize'.

I always looked at you from afar

I always waited for you

But you probably don't feel anything for me

I always acted like nothing was going on

Syaoran felt his heart beat twice when he heard the beautiful melodies from his first love. 'I don't know why, I just can't get her off my mind. You really make me nuts'.

Nobody knew why a superstar like him could be conquered by an ordinary girl. He always felt that love didn't exist, that there were only lies in the full of tricks world. But, not after she met up with that girl.

Was it possible that his heart had been changing during those little times? Or hadn't he already fallen for her since he saw her for the first time?

Like I didn't feel anything,

And I stayed by your side as I hid my love

I love you so much and I want to put you by my side,

I'm waiting like this

Eriol didn't make any movement while looking at Sakura's performance. She really looked like an angel.

I want you so much like this

So please come to me

To me who is waiting for you like this

"Excuse me, what do you want to order, Sir? Please take a seat," a waiter spoke to Syaoran, but he cared not.

Sakura shifted her look to his direction and their eyes locked. Shock, that's the only thing Sakura felt. Her entire body seemed weakening and she felt her heart stopped at a sudden. Aware of her performance, she tried her best to not let her voice shake and keep singing. For that, she took her eyes off Syaoran.

I want to show you my heart,

I want to show you my true self

I'm standing at the end of the wait as I look at you

It's getting harder as the lover grows larger

Open your heart a little wider,

Start looking at me now

Syaoran smiled sadly and whispered in his heart, 'You're adorable, but what have I done? Why the hell didn't I recognize it earlier? I've no right to ruin your life, and because of my damn foolishness, you're in another guy's hands.'

All the days I spent without you,

I've longed for you alone

Now let me be with you for all the time we've missed

He decided to get out of that place that second and when Sakura's sight returned, she saw no one beside that table.

I love you so much and I want to put you by my side,

I'm waiting like this

I want you so much like this

So please come to me

To me who is waiting for you like this

The song ended accompanied by loud applause. Eriol had got up from his chair and gave the stand applause before he realized it. Sakura gave the salute and walked to Eriol, but there's no single smile on her face. _Where's Syaoran? I clearly saw him!_

"If you say that voice was a monster's, I can't imagine how the angel version is," Eriol said with shimmering eyes, but Sakura ignored him. She looked to every direction, but Syaoran was still nowhere to be found.

"I gotta go!" Sakura exclaimed and ran to the entrance door, making Eriol surprised and shout her name.

"Sakura!" That girl ignored the looks on all the guests' faces, expertly lifting her beautiful dress to facilitate her movements. "Dammit!" Eriol didn't have any choice but to run after her. _Did you hear me? Did you feel what I feel? I want you to know this my secret. I don't care anymore about other things, I've been suffering_.

Outside, the rain was falling so hard, making the vision vaguer. Sakura stepped to the pavement while the pedestrians who're holding umbrellas looked at her, shaking their heads. She looked at the other side of the street, but it wasn't clear enough to recognize Syaoran's figure. Cars passed, crossing the path.

_I'm grateful to meet you. I'm grateful to talk to you. But, I'm lying if I say I don't want anything more than those. Don't hate me, that's all._

Eriol followed from behind the restaurant door and saw Sakura crossing the street. "Sakura! Get back here!"

"Syaoran!" Sakura called, water still drenching her body. A figure started to be seen from afar. Through the rain, she could see Syaoran turning around to her direction.

In those amber eyes was a great disbelief when he looked at Sakura running toward him. A sweet smile touched her lips. That was the last thing he saw before light blinded the vision, sweeping along honks and the sound of brake that echoed.

He wanted to yell, but no sound left his throat when he looked into her body lying on the asphalt.

_I'm just a fan of yours_.

-

Thank Qs: Fanficpixie, adeliene, villainrage, Hachikou, Angel Frost, Dombo, AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-Lover4evr, renyun, heartluv, EKoolcat369, sakura11, Viky, Camera-Happy, twilight-star1, Crystalz Tearz, In Memories of X-Sprinter, indiangal, Sakura-jr17, caliste07, yaumi, luckyducky7too, cjruka-aois, The Keeper of secrets, Miss Blossom, Frosted shadowz, Rinoa Leonheartilly, ChibiYuffie1, donut, Mina Hikari


	8. Farewell

AN: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry for not updating in a very loooong time! I'm sorry I really do! I don't know what I should do to make y'all forgive me (T – T). My school project really made me busy so that I only had a little time to continue this fanfic. The project is not over yet, my group has to do a presentation it on March and the topic is about fermentation, so we have to do some kind of laboratory test. Well enough of my school project, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Thanks a lot for all your reviews (it means so much to me!) and stay tuned. Just for information, the story's gonna end soon (but this chapter isn't the last). I didn't expect this story to end so quickly but I've made up my mind and decided to not add more conflicts cause it may ruin the plot. Maybe I'll put it in the sequel (this is just a thought, I'm not really sure)…

Oh thanks to Sakura-tenshii, who reminded me that this chapter should be rated PG13 cause it has curses, sorry for the mistake! Oh and I wanna say to Nekura Tenshi that I'm so glad you and your little cousin like my story :).

Ok, this is the next chapter of What Miracles Are Made Of!

Chapter 8th – "Farewell"

-

-

-

The street had been defiled by the blood pouring from Sakura's head. Riot had started and people rushed about, calling the ambulance. Syaoran panicky walked over Sakura's small form that was lying hopelessly and cried out her name.

"Sakura, wake up! Please wake up!" he begged desperately. Eriol could only stand outside the restaurant, not believing what's happening before his very eyes.

The man whose car had just hit her got out and came over. "I'm sorry, this girl just emerged at a sudden. I've tried to press the brake, but—"

Syaoran turned to look at him and gripped his collar. "What the hell have you done? If something happens to her, I swear God you won't live in peace until the rest of your life, ever!" He was about to throw his fist at him when suddenly someone grabbed his wrist.

"Now a fight won't settle anything, Xiao!" Eriol finally came with a face that was as pale as Syaoran's.

The driver could only look down, apologizing. Sakura was completely unconscious, blood kept pouring from her body. A bunch of people was seen whispering on the edge, no one knew whether there's a paparazzi among them.

"Please hold on!" Syaoran wasn't sure at all that he could hold back tears any longer, pulling Sakura to his chest. "Shit, why did it have to happen?" He furiously aimed his fist to the ground, ignoring the blood that was pouring from it due to that action.

Eriol wasn't able to ask how on earth Syaoran could have been there.

-

-

-

London Hospital.

-

-

-

An operation was carried out immediately to save Sakura's life, but no single person knew the possibility of the efficacy. Just after Sakura had been placed in the operation room, tens of reporters gathered in front of the entrance door and made a fuss over her condition.

"Sorry, we can't allow you to come in. Please remember, this is a hospital." One of the doctors used all his might to block the paparazzi with a help of some staffs. Inside, Syaoran peered at the crowds.

_Why the hell do they always want to cast in lot with people's problems? _He's such in a hard restlessness since the only girl he had ever fallen in love with was struggling between life and death, and it's probably due to his fault. _God, if you take her life, I'll never forgive myself._

"I've contacted her family." Eriol sat beside him and offered a drink, "Take this." Syaoran simply refused. "At least, try not to think the bad things. Mei lin should be here in no time. She's extremely shocked and didn't trust me at first so that I've to convince her for about 15 minutes on the phone."

"What about her family?" Syaoran asked, not looking at him, arm on his forehead.

"They'll be here tomorrow morning by the first flight. The last plane for today has taken off an hour ago," Eriol answered and sighed, leaning against the chair desperately. He's worried, so very worried. He couldn't take what he's done to them off his mind. Now, he understood that they loved each other. If only he hadn't followed the stupid plan, surely this would have never happened.

'Dammit, am I a jerk if I still want her now?'

Later, the doctor walked out of the operation room, taking off his masker. His face showed worry and concern. Syaoran and Eriol immediately walked to him that second.

"How's she?"

The doctor shook his head. "Her condition is very serious, she has lost so much blood. Even though this operation goes well, we will have to wait until she survives from her critical condition. I'm afraid that her chance to live is really small."

Those words were like a knife to the two guys' hearts.

_Somebody, tell me that it's a lie…_ Syaoran cried down inside his heart, feeling like everything around him stopped moving. He didn't remember whatever it was the rest of the explanation until the doctor entered the operation room again.

"Syaoran!" Eriol called, looking at his cousin who just walked away toward the exit.

Outside, the rain was still drenching London city. All the paparazzi felt like they saw a ghost when Syaoran walked out and bumped into them. The doctor who's handling the situation outside felt his jaw dropped when Syaoran, with an empty look, made the paparazzi edge away. A few of them still throwing him questions, but the rest could only stare at his expression.

Up to the time he came to the main street, no single word left his mouth, and it seemed that those reporters knew that it's no use to run after him.

-

-

-

Later. At a bar not far from there.

-

-

-

"One more vodka," Syaoran ordered the bartender to give him another glass of drink. Therefore, he could forget the world. Somehow, the figure of Sakura walking toward him and her last smile still stick on his eyes, and he'd do anything to get it off, even for a while.

He knew he couldn't turn back the time that had gone by. The feeling had broken into his life and made him feel so much pain.

-

Eriol walked into the dim place and finally saw the figure he'd been looking for at the second story. Terribly concerned, he stepped on the staircase, walking over where the superstar was. Before the glass touched his lips again, he took it and threw it onto the floor, breaking it to pieces.

"What do you think you're doing, Syao?" he snapped, making every eyes stare at them. The music stopped at a sudden while some people gasped hearing the name. Many of them didn't realize his existence before since they're too lost in their bliss.

"Like what you see. Isn't it fucking clear?" Syaoran replied in a cold tone. "Now what you up to? I've just knocked a guy out because of his annoyance, and you've just pissed me off." He stood up, glaring at Eriol.

"You drink too much," Eriol said, looking at him in disbelief. "Let's go home."

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that? Get outta this place this instant. I'm giving you one warning," Syaoran bit out, looking extremely furious.

"Sakura must be really upset to see you like this." Wrong answer. Syaoran firmly gripped his collar, yet what he received was a smirk. "What a coward." Syaoran knocked his fist at Eriol's face, making him fall to the ground hardly. The girls started to scream in fear.

"Get up," Syaoran ordered, he'd completely lost control. "And don't ever mention her name again, you asshole"

"Like you're not," Eriol replied in a firmed tone, making Syaoran's jaw tighten. He even didn't bother coming to Syaoran and knocked him to the floor. He realized that it's the first time he could do that to Syaoran.

Syaoran flipped to his feet and frowned, tasting blood in his mouth. Next, nobody dared to stop the two of them until both guys gripped each other's collars and rolled over the stair to the first story.

"Where are the securities? Somebody, get them immediately!" someone yelled, but likely there weren't many of them who thought the same. Most of the people there apparently were watching the fight in excitement. Heck, it's not every time we could see Li Syaoran's action on the spot.

While the cousins were hurting each other, suddenly Mei Lin walked on, getting some people's attention. She's just being shocked to death hearing that Sakura had been hit by a car recently, and now she had to face another bad instance. Her heart racing, she walked through the crowds, saying 'excuse me' for God knows how many. She gasped, seeing what happened.

"Do both of you still have brains?" she cried to her cousins, holding back tears. For the rest of her life, she had never seen them fight like this, and it was all because of Sakura.

Syaoran looked at her briefly and pulled Eriol off roughly, causing him to knock the ground. Clearly, Eriol's condition was far more concerning due to the fact that he had many bruises on his face, compared to Syaoran who only tasted blood in his mouth once.

"I'm not here to witness the two of you doing the stupidest thing in the world! You think Sakura would be happy to know this fucking incident?"

Syaoran threw a glance at her with those painful amber eyes, leaving out a heart-wrenching laugh. Mei Lin pulled a long face, turning to Eriol, who's lying hopelessly.

"Do I need to say that perhaps she's facing her death while you—"

"Don't you dare speak that useless sentence," Syaoran told coldly while Mei Lin eyes widened hearing that.

"You're the most inappropriate person to say 'useless', you should look in the mirror now! Sakura is dyi—"

"I've told you to shut up!" Syaoran snapped, hitting the floor hardly.

Everyone there could only keep quite. They didn't have any idea what had happened, but they knew there's something between he and Sakura. Mei Lin looked at him sadly, understanding what he meant. Without knowing what to do, she bent down, hugging him.

"I know, but you can't do this. Xiao Lang, look what you've done. Look who you've hurt, your own cousin," Mei Lin spoke softly while Syaoran didn't take his eyes off the ground. "We gotta heal him." Mei Lin turned to Eriol and helped him sit properly on the floor. "You ok?" she asked in a worried voice. Eriol winced in pain. He touched his chest which had been Syaoran's kick target. Luckily for him, none of his ribs were broken.

"I'll never see her smile again and I can't hear her laughter anymore, did you know? Sakura won't talk again. She won't walk or joke before my eyes and I'll never be able to apologize to her" Syaoran spilled out his heart, feeling a great pain. Mei Lin couldn't hold back her tears any longer, hearing that one sentence. Yet, she knew that Syaoran and Eriol were much more suffering than she.

At that precious moment, a blitz made the trio turn to the source of the light. Wasn't it just a coincidence? Or were paparazzi always everywhere? None of them knew.

One thing for a dead certain, they'd have to get prepared if the following day there'd be a newspaper exposing the triangle love between two Li cousins and Sakura, also the little unexpected incident in that small club in London which might descend the famous actor's popularity.

-

-

-

-

-

A week had gone by. Nobody had the idea how the superstar could ignore the incursion of questions thrown by the mass media and his fans. Surely, he had already been tired of hiding the truth. He didn't deny either commented about that horrendous news, letting the fans sheer off if that's what they wanted.

The greatest mental stress was from his mother who's well boiled over and his greedy manager. All those pressures seemed like nothing at all when he heard that Sakura's life still could be saved. After all, the considerable effort the surgeons in London best hospital gave was really estimable.

Still, he knew that once the girl had opened her eyes, he would have been gone and never to show himself again anywhere near her. About his career, he wouldn't mind. He'd been thinking to take a break for a while. Perhaps, about one or a half year, and he hadn't told anyone about this yet.

He had had enough of hating himself since he had caused Sakura's life full of miseries and he definitely didn't want to make her suffer more. The fact that Sakura could be saved was the most grateful thing for him. Enough if she could have a normal life like before and get her happiness back.

Before Sakura recovered consciousness, Syaoran visited her for a couple of times and always by her side. He also had met up with her family and apologized for troubling. He felt like he's the lowest person when his eyes met her father's because the anger and disappointment in Fujitaka's eyes told him how wrong he was to involve Sakura in such a risky situation.

-

-

Flashback.

-

-

Fujitaka, Touya, and Tomoyo entered Sakura's room, realizing how they missed her when they saw her lying unconscious. Tomoyo, with teary eyes, came over and took a seat beside the bed.

"Sakura! God, I miss you so much!" she cried softly, thinking why she had to see her in such a bad condition.

Touya looked at his sister, smiling sadly. "Damn, a monster shouldn't be like this." He didn't understand why all of this should happen to her. She should have been happy and made a success of reaching her dreams now.

Fujitaka sighed, coming to his only daughter. Her face when she's sleeping completely reminded him of his poor wife. Gently, he caressed her honey brown hair, thinking of what to do next so that her daughter soon would be out of the matters in hand.

"I'm gonna go buy some drinks," Tomoyo told while Fujitaka only nodded. Next moment, the door was closed with a soft thud.

"Father, you haven't eaten since this morning. What about having a meal now at the cafeteria? You should have thought about your own health too," Touya asked, not wanting to see his father in stress anymore.

Fujitaka stood still, looking at Sakura. He could only pray to God for her daughter so that all of them could reconvene as soon as possible.

-

Tomoyo was walking along the clean white corridor when she found a figure she seemed to know. She was almost positive that the midnight blue haired guy she's looking at was the person who frequently appeared in mass media with Li Syaoran and her best friend. Raising her eyebrows, she smiled as the guy sank to the chair desperately. Slowly, she walked on and called. Arm's on his face.

"Don't give that frown. She's ok." She stood exactly in front of him, making him look at her for a wonder. "I'm Sakura's friend, Tomoyo, and you must be Eriol Hiragizawa, aren't you? It's a pleasure to meet you," she introduced herself, putting a sweet smile on her face. Eriol shook hands with her, returning the smile with a fake one. "I see, you're not in a good mood." Sighing, she took a seat beside him.

"Are you Sakura's best friend?" Eriol asked, looking down. Now his arms were on his knees.

"Most definitely. I've known her since God knows how long. She talks to me bout everything," Tomoyo answered while her thoughts floated to those times, not realizing that a smile had already touched her lips.

Eriol turned to her. A serious expression hit his face. "That way, you must know with whom she's been in love up to now, am I right?" Hearing that, Tomoyo looked hesitated to answer. "Fine if you don't wanna answer. I've already figured it out," he continued, looking back at the floor and sighed. "I'm the worst man ever. Come to think of it, even now I still wished she would look at me. I'm very pissed off seeing their stupidity and hypocrisy, yet I was completely lost in her that I didn't expect my ego to cause all this shit." Eriol wrenched his anger upon himself, making the person who heard it all knew that he felt so much pain inside.

Tomoyo absolutely didn't know what to do. Now that the guy beside her was grieving over his problem, she simply sympathized.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. I believe that you'll find someone who'll only look at you. Sakura told me that you're a kind and friendly person, must be a lot of girls who think that you're to die for. Loving someone isn't a waste of time." She tried to comfort him with a cheerful voice.

"Nonsense, I feel like shit," Eriol left out a sarcastic laugh, lying his head on her shoulder at a sudden, then closed his eyes. At first, she was hesitant. But, for a person who had just felt a broken heart, there's nothing wrong with lending her shoulder for a while.

-

Every step that Syaoran took brought him closer to the farewell he didn't one to happen. A bouquet of beautiful flowers in his hand, he turned at a corner, finding Fujitaka and Touya just exiting Sakura's room. Not moving from the spot, he waited until those men disappeared, then walked to the room and stood before the door. Sighing, he turned the door knob so that the figure of Sakura who was still sleeping came into view. He walked in, closing the door behind him softly.

He put the flowers into the vase which stood on a small table near the bed and sat on an empty chair beside Sakura. He looked into her usual breathtaking face with concern. It's too bad that those two emerald orbs couldn't be exposed.

"Sakura," he opened his mouth, taking her hand in his. "I'm sorry, what I gave you was nothing but trouble. I'm sorry for dragging you into my life." He stopped a moment, bringing her hand to his face. "Our first encounter, it was so unexpected." He smirked, thinking about it. "If only I hadn't spilled my drink on your clothes. Shit, this really is my entire fault. You shouldn't have to get into this." He blamed himself, not knowing what Sakura would say if she could hear.

Syaoran looked back into her face, caressing her hair gently. His amber eyes implied that he wanted her more than anything else in this world.

"This is the last time I see you. I promise I'll never show up before your very eyes again," he whispered and kissed her softly on the forehead. His heart broke as he turned to the door. In no time, he would apologize to her family.

At that moment, he didn't realize that a single tear slid down from her closed eyelid, making its way down her cheek. She was dreaming the last thing she ever wanted to happen. It was so painful that she wished she could just wake up. Right, later when she woke, she hoped that the first one she would see was him.

-

-

End of flashback.

-

-

"Sakura," Tomoyo's voice. Sakura slowly opened her eyes. Tomoyo's worried face gradually became clearer. "Oh, thank God you're ok! You're responsible for making me worried sick!" She cried, hugging her tightly so that Sakura could hardly breathe.

Looking over Tomoyo's shoulder, Sakura found her lovely father and big brother look at her in relief. "Everyone! I can't believe it's really you!" She beamed, feeling incredibly happy to be with her family again. She hugged Tomoyo back, smiling ever so widely.

Fujitaka drew nearer to his daughter. "I'm very glad that you've recovered. You had been sleeping for a week, dear." Sakura's jaw instantly dropped hearing his sentence.

"Like what I've said, it's impossible for a monster to faint for over a week. No one could have imagined how your sleeping face really reminded me of a Godzilla who's sleeping because her stomach was full of food," Touya teased, making Sakura stick out her tongue toward him. She knew that even though Touya said that, he must had been worried to death due to how relieved he looked when she had woke up.

"The others are also extremely worried and didn't stop calling me everyday. Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Takashi and all our classmates were praying for your heal!" Tomoyo told enthusiastically, making Sakura laugh. She turned around when Fujitaka poked her shoulder and nodded, understanding what he meant. She stood up from the chair, replaced by Fujitaka who had a very serious expression on his face, making her wonder.

"Otousan," Sakura smiled, hugging her father with love, tears of joy suffusing her eyes. Nobody could have guessed how she missed him.

"There's something I want to tell you, cherry blossom."

Sakura pulled off, staring at him curiously. She didn't like one bit the look in her father's eyes as if telling her that there's something really important behind all of this.

"And what is it?

Fujitaka sighed, making everyone know that it was hard for him to say. "You will no longer live in London city."

Sakura gasped hearing that statement. She shifted her look to Tomoyo whose expression was just the same with her, which meant that she hadn't known anything about this before. Touya's face didn't show any emotion at all. It seemed that he always agreed at the decision his father concluded, whatever it was.

"But, what about my school?" Sakura tried to argue although school wasn't the main problem pursuing her repatriation. When she heard that she would be sent home, the first one rotating in her mind was Syaoran.

"You can also have a better education in Japan," Fujitaka told, ignoring the look on the shocked Sakura's face.

"But, father—"

"No buts. I fully disagree if you're to stay in this country longer than this. You don't know how worried I was in Japan when I knew for the first time about the gossip telling your private affair with the famous actor. You've had enough problems here, Sakura. You don't even know that there has recently been a headline about those Li cousins and you. The gossip has only been greater than before. Now, the best thing you can do is go back to Japan, have a normal life, and forget the world full of stratagems that exists here. I can't take a risk having you here when certain people may be eager to hurt you," Fujitaka explained elaborately, making Sakura mute. She couldn't imagine what her father would say if he knew that she was once attacked by a group of bad guys. "About that new film audition, you better retire."

Sakura tried as hard as she could to hold back tears. To be poles a part from Syaoran after all her major effort to meet him was the last thing she could have thought about.

"You should know which one the wise choice is, child," those were Fujitaka's last words before he stood up and walked off to the door.

Touya was about to go after his father who had so much things inside his head when he heard Sakura's sobs. He stared at his only sister, wistfully blaming himself who couldn't do anything for her.

"I can't, Tomoyo. I can't go back to Japan even though there's a part of me who wants to return. There's something more precious here, you know it!" Sakura choked back while Tomoyo tried to calm her down, hugging and caressing her back. "I can't be a part from Syaoran."

"He won't come back," Touya's voice interrupted at a sudden. Those words really crushed her on the right spot in her heart. Pulling off from Tomoyo, she stared at her brother. "He said goodbye. He told father and I that he wouldn't be anywhere near you," Touya told rather hesitantly. However, he couldn't tell Syaoran not to leave in front of his father who didn't like the superstar one bit.

Tomoyo couldn't believe that she had missed a very important moment. Sakura looked at Touya in disbelief while tears kept streaming down her cheeks. He nodded softly and the next second she understood that the dream she had had was real.

"No.. he couldn't just go away—"

-

-

-

Thanks to: FanficPixie, ChibiYuffie1, twilight-star1, AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-Lover4evr, xSakuraKitsuneTenshix, koharu-san , renyun, CherryJava, Mimi-102, The Keeper of secrets, Little-kokeshi-doll, xxxcjruka-aoisxxx, wandgirl, sillysinny, donut , Miss Blossom, Rinoa Leonheartilly, Frosted shadowz, Shimela, Greenleaf Blossom, cherrygurl-990, hellokittychic, Nekura Tenshi, Mina Hikari, milkypanda, Dominatio, Samurai Angel, Aoi senshi, Tinaptran, Kit TayLor, simplecherryblossom, kik-ting, Sakura-tenshii, The-Ultimate-Nicole

AN: I wonder how Syaoran feels when he knows Sakura's leaving, hehehe. I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't good enough, but trust me the next one will be more exciting (I hope). Review if you don't mind, so I can know how you think about the story especially Syaoran, do you hate him, pity him, still love him, or think that he's so BAKA? Hehe let me know (wink wink).


	9. The Truth Unfolds

AN: Okay peeps I don't know what to say you may all hate me now. Finally I can update this fanfic and I'm REALLY sorry I really do for making you wait for ages! Please please please forgive me, I've passed the final examination of high school in my country and I think it's time for me to continue writing. TO be honest my x-boyfriend made me broken hearted so that I could hardly write a romantic story but I've told ya I won't stop this fanfic (thanks for the reviews). I really appreciate your thoughts guys, some of you even suggested the ending plot and I was so touched. The story is gonna end soon but again I'm sorry I can't rush everything so I need your patience LOL. It can be a happy ending, or a sad one.

What Miracles are Made Of – Chapter 10: "The Truth Unfolds"

-

-

-

A month had passed since the accident happened.

-

-

-

"Oh my, how could Xiao Lang run away from this house, his inevitable work, and most of all, his mother? I wonder what defect I have done in making a man of him. I suggest you all not to lie to me. Tell me this instant where that shameless boy is," Yellen roared hysterically to all the staffs in the house, including the butler, maids, and personal bodyguards.

No one could answer her question. It wasn't because they lied, but it's due to the fact that they didn't know any single thing about it. Yelen was extremely furious about his only son's behavior, and the enragement from the production house having a deal with Syaoran didn't help. Her face turned even more dangerous when she remembered the incident which happened two weeks before. Fuming, she stomped off to her room on the second story.

-

-

Flashback.

-

-

Yelen was startled to death when her eyes followed Syaoran figure walking down the stairs, a big suitcase in his hand. Vanessa, who at that moment was also in the same room, couldn't hold herself not to widen her eyes.

"Xiao Lang, tell me. Is it just my eyes or you're just doing the stupidest thing in the world?" Syaoran could only sigh hearing his mother's bawl out. One thing for sure: he wouldn't retreat.

"Do you need a new contact lens, mother? Isn't it clear? When someone brings this large suitcase, it means that he wants to get out. Well, whether he thinks the house is a living hell or he just wants to go to some place where a goddam shit like what you've just said can't be heard," Syaoran smirked, continuing walking to the front door. "Wei, is it ready? Yeah, black Bentley. No, I wanna drive," he spoke briefly on the phone and turned around only to come face to face with his dear mother and a blonde haired girl whose jaws dropped.

Vanessa involuntary dropped the potato chips she'd been eating to the floor. "Xiao Lang, you don't really mean to get outta this house, do you? You surely haven't forgotten that you'll play in the same movie with me as the main characters, have you?" Vanessa asked. A hysteric expression hit her face. Man, she was a very bitchy thing, and a too confident one at that.

Syaoran gave a little laugh. A moment later, a Bentley stopped outside the front door. A man got off the driver seat and Syaoran was ready to replace him.

"Stop what you're doing this instant. I'm warning you, Li Xiao Lang! If you don't, I swear God you're not a member of our clan anymore! You disaffected child!"

Syaoran came to a halt, looking at Yelen who was panting hard. "Couldn't be better." He stared at his mother deeply, making her and Vanessa lift their hands to their mouths at the same time.

"Syaoran, I can't be fucking apart from you! You're not leaving me alone!" Vanessa was clearly boiled over seeing how offish Syaoran was to her. She had never failed in drawing guys before.

"I know that you think yourself such a beauty and all. But, sorry, I'm just not your prince charming." With those last words which he left out seriously, he got into the driver seat, buckled up, and sped off. Vanessa could only drop to her knees, staring at the doorway blankly.

Yelen, without wasting another time, commanded her employees to run after him. "I will afford you anything if you can catch that boy and bring him back to his house!" To her horror, it didn't build their spirit. They sighed desperately instead. They just knew for a fact that Syaoran was one racer who everybody hated to challenge.

"Uso (lie). This is not happening. No. Syaoran!" Vanessa screamed out loud, washing against the floor, frustrated. It was such a fail to steal his heart along with all his wealth.

Yelen was too stressed to find this act. "What are you doing here? I must warn you not to make my floor dirty!" She kicked Vanessa on the butt, causing her to cry eyes out.

All the staffs there couldn't do anything but shook their heads in disbelieve. The Li family was poorly turned upside down. The female ones regretted the departure of their young to die for master.

-

-

End of Flashback.

-

-

The door was burst opened at a sudden when a girl with a black hair and flashing crimson eyes, yes Mei Lin exactly, came in angrily. She's nothing less than a nightmare now.

"Is Xiao Lang home?" she asked a maid who was cleaning the floor, nearly making her die of heart attack, even though she knew the answer. She was positively pissed off when she knew that Syaoran just ran away while she and Eriol were visiting Sakura.

"Mei Lin, I perfectly know that you're now in a bad bad mood. But, if you don't stop kicking the floor brutally, I'm afraid it will be wracked." Eriol didn't even know whether what he's saying was a joke or not.

"Hell, I'd rather demolish this house. But, he may be still thick headed even though I make this fucking house optically as flat as the ground!" She then warned the maid to clean the floor at somewhere else because she was hindering her way.

"Sakura and Syaoran seemed to be not grown up enough to realize that both are hypocrites… or foolish?" Eriol sighed, sinking down to the sofa. They had spent the day searching for any sign of him in London and calling all his friends, but the result was nil. They almost had a problem because Mei Lin's fans nearly noticed the disguise thing. But fortunate for them, she had a bodyguard pretending to be her killer father.

"Or he might be just hiding somewhere in his own house?" Mei Lin left out a crazy statement, making Eriol sweat drop. "Syaoran, get out! Time's up, you're the winner!" She rolled her eyes, walking upstairs.

On the second story, Mei Lin walked along the deserted corridor, having no idea what she wanted to do and where to go. She smiled sadly, glancing at the photos hanging on the wall.

Suddenly, she halted, stepped back a few meters, and turned to her left. What she saw was a room she had never come into before, and she wondered why Syaoran always had a smile tugging at his lips every time he emerged from it.

She cracked the door open and was surprised to find stocks of cute puppets inside the shelves lining against the wall. There were many other things, like accessories from Spiderman and Syaoran's favorite soccer team.

"Wow, I shouldn't be this amazed, but still I am." Mei Lin traveled her eyes around the room, grinning. "Damn, what am I doing? It's like I've nothing else to do!" She grumbled, stomping to the door. While she was stepping outside the room, she stumbled and fell with her face lying flat on the floor.

"Ahhhh! My apologize, miss! I really didn't mean to hurt you." The owner of the voice was the maid whom Mei Lin had snapped downstairs, and the thing causing her to stumble was the same dust cleaner. "I'm sorry, you told me to clean somewhere else, so I—"

"Stop it. My hair will have been all white once you've finished your explanation. Damn, that hurt a lot, a LOT." Mei Lin hurriedly stood up and glanced back to the room. "Look at that bear. It fell also from the shelf. I must have created an earthquake." A white teddy bear had fallen; it had a smile on its face as if laughing at her.

The maid bowed down 3 times and apologized 3 times again, then rushed away. If that accident had happened to Yelen, she would have been fired.

Mei lin took the white bear, burbling how cute it was. "What the—what the hell is this? You think you're a kangaroo?"

The bear had a small poke on its belly, and surprisingly, there was a note inside it. Ignoring the thought that she was crossing someone's privacy, she coolly took it and read. At that moment, a 3x4 photo fell to the floor, but she cared not.

It needed about 20 seconds to finish what she read. But whatever it was, it definitely made her jaw drop by the end of the writing. She immediately picked the photo on the floor.

Downstairs, Eriol was trying to relax, enjoying the hot coffee which had just been served. It was a pity he suddenly spurted it out, making his pants soaked, because of Mei Lin's incomparable screaming.

-

-

-

Sakura.

-

-

-

Now, the recovered girl was looking at the view of London city for the last time through the window. She was sitting in a cab with her father, big brother, and best friend.

Tomoyo was still stubborn complaining to Fujitaka so that Sakura could remain in London. But apparently, Sakura herself had given up. She didn't say any word, just looking out the window, and there was nothing shimmering in her eyes anymore.

When her thoughts flew to absolutely nothing, her cell rang. She looked at Eriol's number on the screen and pushed the button while the others could only remain silent, wondering what it would be.

"Hello?"

"Sakura, I've just been informed by the hospital, you're off to the airport. Are you serious about this? I've told you before to think again," Eriol blurted out panicky.

"Think about what? Think about another chance for me to appear on TV with you and Syaoran again?" Sakura joked, but smiled sadly. Tomoyo, without thinking over, pressed a button on Sakura's cell phone, making everybody hear his voice through the speaker. "Tomoyo, what the heck did you just do?"

Touya couldn't help but shook his head. They couldn't see Fujitaka's expression since he was sitting at the front, but actually he was quite curious too.

"Eriol! Please, I beg you to find Syaoran now! I've no idea where that jackass is, but I don't care. Even though he's in Antarctic, Eiffel tower, somewhere underground, or may have been drowning in the sea, he MUST appear immediately to see this thick headed girl beside me before we board to Japan!" Tomoyo said 100 percent cared not about what Fujitaka's response would be. Surprisingly, he still didn't speak a single word.

"Roger. Speaking is clearly easier than executing, madam queen. Wish me luck, would you? I, the best agent ever exist in this goddam world, will make that idiot show himself from whatever hole he's hiding. Hope he haven't died because of desert storm if I find him in Egypt," Eriol replied, causing Tomoyo to laugh.

"Guess I'm counting on you from now on. Whatever happens, this mission must be a success. I'm telling you, I don't wanna hear a report that I don't wanna hear." Tomoyo's voice became firm just like a leader of some secret organizations. A second after that, the contact ended. She really respected Eriol for he'd just been heart broken, but still did that only for his love.

"What's the use of doing that, Tomoyo? Like you have no idea that it's useless!" Sakura threw Tomoyo a disbelieve look. She totally lost her hope when she knew that Syaoran had left her forever. She was really upset when she woke up only to find him missing. She got it now that she's unworthy to be by the superstar's side, and it hurt terribly.

Tomoyo glowered at Sakura when unexpectedly, the car stopped at a fuel stop.

"I'm sorry, I wanna pee," the driver immediately got off, running to the toilet like he's being chased by a ghost.

'Did he just say pee?' all his passengers were dot eyed.

Sighing, Fujitaka got off too and walked to the store. Excellent, the two girls now can share their argument conservatively.

"It's me who should complain to you. Who are you? What have you done to Sakura?" Tomoyo pressed his point finger on Sakura's forehead. "Where is Sakura who's always cheerful, optimist, and enthusiast? Where did that strong spirit go? The one that could make me and everyone amazed?" she spoke firmly, holding Sakura's shoulder. "Do you have any idea where you are now?"

"A fuel stop," Sakura answered simply.

"Fuel stop in LONDON precisely!" Tomoyo corrected, emphasizing the word 'London'. "London, for God's sake! I do believe that you would give me 1 million dollar, no, 1 billion dollar, if you're to leave this city without telling Syaoran how you feels in the first place!"

"That was a long time ago!" Sakura cried, her voice filled with tremor. "A long time ago when I haven't figured out that whichever effort I try, still the miracle won't happen! You didn't know, did you? I was going to tell him the truth when that car hit me! The result is I was dying. When I opened my eyes, he's nowhere to be found. God forbid me! I've made him so troubled and disturbed (her words were just the same as Syaoran's LOL). I thought he was going to realize what I felt, but the truth wasn't so." Her eyes burned with tears.

"So the point is, you just wanna forget him? You're not gonna protest your father?" Tomoyo sighed. This is Sakura's problem, but she's just as tired as Sakura was.

"You know that it won't lead us to anything," Sakura said, throwing her glance outside the window again.

"Don't you think that Syaoran cares about you?" Tomoyo didn't know what else to do to make her stay.

"That's nothing more than a sympathy," Sakura felt her hot tears slide down to her cheeks. It was so hard to leave Syaoran, but the situation forced her to do so.

"I disagree," suddenly, Touya's voice emerged. They had given him a free show all along the journey. "It's him who feels it. You can't just jump to conclusion when you're so pessimist," he shared his opinion, wondering why the hell Sakura, who used to puzzle over the way to get to that bastard superstar, could be so down like this. Well, he might want to make that guy pay for this one. It was obvious that Syaoran was reluctant to leave Sakura too, but the problem was: they didn't have any initiative to fight for their feelings.

Tomoyo beamed happily seeing Touya speaks. She'd been begging him for ages with eye contact to talk something.

"You mean, there's still a hope?" Sakura asked desperately.

-

-

-

But 3 days have passed. Hong Kong.

-

-

-

Li Syaoran sighed as he collapsed to his extremely comfortable bed in a luxurious hotel in Hongkong. Surely, this was a super secret that anybody shouldn't figure out. Fortunate for him, he got some people expert in this area who he could rely on. Every data and document about him which Yelen could trace was falsified, and he couldn't know how long he had to keep living in secrecy.

How complex this question was, it still couldn't compete with his thought of Sakura. He had tried anything, including street racing and doing martial arts. But, none of them was effective. Even sleeping wasn't either, because she still existed in his dream. What she's doing now? Has she recovered fully? Is Eriol with her? Those questions were haunting him more than The Ring film he watched when he was 5 (trust me I don't wanna see that film again!)

"Shit, you get off my mind. Don't make me break the promise to walk off your life." He ran his hand to his unruly chestnut hair. "Dammit."

A bell snapped him out of his thoughts. The sound was very annoying because the guest kept pushing the button like nuts.

"Hope they will get this thing off once I've multiplied the cost." Syaoran was bewildered for there's still someone disturbing him even though he'd booked all the rooms on the top floor. He peeked through the hole on the door only to find a peach color. "Get your finger off. I'm not interested in looking at your fingertip," he said, getting more annoyed. He was on the watch for his mother's staffs, reporters, or fans.

Apparently, what could be heard was a polite woman's voice: "My apologize, Mr. Li. There is a young honey brown haired lady who wants to meet you, and I was surprised too that she could figure out, Sir. I told her that she couldn't, but she insisted on sending a message. She asked why you left her in the hospital. She really wanted to see you in spite of her unwell condition, Sir. To be honest, I'm quite worried about it. It seemed that she is now getting into trouble because some reporters are cornering her."

Syaoran's heart skip a beat and his emotion flared up that moment.

"Sakura! What happened to her? Is she alright?" Without thinking twice, he turned the door knob roughly. His eyes widened, seeing a furious Mei Lin standing before him. Her acting was always impressive.

"If you so care about her, you should think first before you hurt her, asshole!" Mei Lin yelled, her crimson eyes flashing dangerously. "And maybe this will help you think!" She threw a white teddy bear forcefully and Syaoran quickly caught it.

"What the hell are you doing here? How could you be on my doorway? And what's this?" Syaoran could only give her cold look and words. He nearly died of heart attack.

"Jay, Hong Kong's best street racer you've just beat, called me last night," a voice which was as cold as his answered. Eriol appeared beside Mei Lin, making his jaw tighten. "Perhaps, he doesn't remember what he's done, since he was quite drunk last night. Seems like it's his self-satisfy."

"Jay?" Syaoran cursed under his breath, not believing it. He took his cell from the pocket and dialed a number. On the other line, someone said, 'Guess I'm ready to get back at you now—' and whatever it was the rest of it couldn't be heard, for Syaoran interrupted coldly, "Fuck off. Hear this one. Forget my ten seconds car Lamborghini deal. I've told you not to fucking tell no one about our race, and you can forget bout your mc laren repair too." Not waiting for the reply, he hung up.

Jay's thought at the moment: 'Goddam son of a bitch. He can't be funny at all', and then he threw his cell phone out the window.

"Syaoran, Sakura—" Mei Lin was just started when Syaoran made her mute.

"Watch your mouth. I don't wanna hear anything bout her. You hear me, ANYTHING bout her," he lied.

"Read these first," Eriol handed him two things. One was a small roll of paper and the other was a light green envelope. "Mei Lin found that paper inside the white bear's poke, and the envelope was found by us after bundling off all the staffs in Warner Bros Studio to dig your fans letter heap!"

Syaoran was totally confused seeing his cousins. With a lost expression, he unrolled the paper and read a handwriting which was likely to be a song lyric:

_I always looked at you from afar_

_I always waited for you_

_But you probably don't feel anything for me_

_I always acted like nothing was going on,_

_Like I didn't feel anything,_

_I love you so much and I want to put you by my side,_

_I'm waiting like this_

_I want you so much like this_

_So please come to me_

_To me who is waiting for you like this_

_All the days I spent without you,_

_I've longed for you alone_

_Now let me be with you for all the time we've missed_

"Ever heard that song before? In a restaurant, I might add," said Eriol. Syaoran was totally lack of words when he read a name in the end of it.

_Sakura Kinomoto_

"God, she wrote a song for you. All this time, what she feels for you is something more than a girl does for her idol," Mei Lin continued, her teary eyes staring into his broken ones.

Tyring to hold up his shaking hand, Syaoran continued opening the envelope, and find a letter which he had read before. He also found a picture he had seen before in there.

"And ever seen that face before, my dear cousin?" Eriol asked again, his tone ascending.

Those emerald green eyes, beautiful honey brown hair, and breathtaking smile which would make all the guys' heart melt… There's only one girl who could be.

Syaoran threw his fist to the door so that Mei Lin jumped. He finally realized the mistake he had stupidly made. He didn't make anything better. He just made it the worst! Sakura Kinomoto loved him and that song was dedicated to him. Perhaps, all her struggles were only for him, only to be with him, even though a lot of ordeals cast upon her.

"God, DAMMIT! No…. Sakura." The last word was barely a whisper, the one implying the deepest regret. "Fuck all of this shit," he cursed. Why did it have to happen? Why did the truth unfold once he had said the farewell? Why? "No, it's not too late. Where's she? Is she still in the hospital? Or has she returned to her apartment? I'm outta here to London now," Syaoran asked, making his two cousins look at him sadly. "I said, where is she? Answer me now!" He didn't like one bit the expressions on their face, as if telling him that there's still another fact hidden, and a bitter one at that.

"She has left, three days ago," Eriol answered matter-of-factly while Mei Lin burst into tears. Syaoran, on the other hand, was laughing in disbelieve. He didn't know if he could hold it if he had to face one more like this.

"You liar. Don't fucking mess up with me." Syaoran gripped Eriol's collar, banging him to the door, making him wince. The shocked Mei Lin left out a curse which sounded 'holy shit'. He totally lost control. What had happened definitely struck at his nerves.

"I'm not lying and I will not again," Eriol said truly, regretting what he'd done in the past. He knew that Sakura looked pass him and just love one person who was Syaoran, but he hid it. Damn, it's not his fault. It's them who were too foolish. You can imagine all people but themselves figured out their feelings to each other. "She's in Japan. She returned with her father, brother, and Tomoyo," he told although it was difficult to speak in that situation.

"Syaoran, please run after her," Mei Lin said through tears, causing Syaoran to get Eriol off his clutch.

"I will, and once I did, I won't ever let her go," Syaoran made a vow, clenching his fist in anger toward himself who had broken Sakura's heart into pieces. His fierce amber now could make any man or animal cower under it, but every time he looked at her all you could see was love.

-

-

-

The following day.

-

-

-

Sakura was passing line of stores and bunch of people walking on the main road side. A walkman was hung on her jeans pocket, bouncing a J-rock song 'Jiyuu e no Shoutai' by L'Arc-En-Ciel. She felt her cell phone vibrating inside her handbag. While pulling off the walkman earphone, she took it.

"Moshi moshi."

"Sakura, where are you now?" Yahiko's voice. (If you don't remember Yahiko please read again chap 1 and 2 LOL)

"I'm sorryyy. I'm still on the way. Last night I could hardly sleep, so I got up late this morning," she answered. One of these days, she really couldn't fall asleep even though she had closed her eyes for hours.

"What? Why didn't you tell me? I just came to your house to pick you up and I'm on the way too now. What if there are reporters or slickers setting eye on you?" he asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. I'm expert in this kind of thing." _Did I just say expert? One time, I was trapped in a sewer after being chased by officers. The second one, I was nearly rapped by roughnecks._

"Fine," he hung up.

Ten seconds had just left, but Sakura had already felt someone grips her shoulder. "No, get off me!" She almost screamed, thinking it was paparazzi or road gang.

"Shhhh… Calm down. It's me, Sakura," Yahiko's soft eyes looked into her widened ones.

_How could he arrive here? I just spoke to him on the phone! He wasn't teleporting, was he?_

Apparently, Yahiko smiled. "I've told you, I was on the way too. I just saw you and hung up." He laughed, looking at her expression which showed that she didn't like to be joked.

"But, you almost made me scream like a lunatic in the middle of the city." Sakura stuck out her tongue.

Yahiko chuckled lightly. "Yeah, wear this. Remember, just in case." He took off his cap, placing it on her head, making her heart beat twice.

_"Another race?"_

_"Depends on the paparazzi," Syaoran joked, taking his other sunglasses on the dashboard and put it on. He also took his cap and handed it to Sakura, who directly blushed. "Just in case."_

_God, where's he now and what's he doing? Am I allowed to meet him again? Sakura, what the heck are you thinking about? It's not possible now! Face the fate!_

"Something wrong?" Yahiko asked, his voice filled with worries.

"Iie, nandemo nai. By the way, are Tomoyo and the others in the theater now?" Sakura dragged the conversation to the plan watching Poseidon with Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu, Takashi, and Naoko. They were really glad to welcome Sakura's arrival in Japan and that was one of the celebrations.

"They even have bought the popcorns, and I bet the foods will all have been gone once we've arrived there."

Sakura laughed hearing his joke. Well, it's not really a joke, is it? She realized that Yahiko had never given up his feeling for her, although she had refused softly. _Rika said that Yahiko once fought with seniors who jeered at me when the news was spread in Japan…_ She remembered subconsciously, staring at his face, making him nervous.

"Thank you," she said, making him turn to her.

His eyebrows were raised. "What for?"

Sakura just giggled cutely, really cute that Yahiko had to try as hard as he could not to pull her to him that second. He had been suffering waiting for Sakura to be by his side, and here she was.

He wanted like hell to ask about her relationship with Li, but didn't have the guts to drag the topic. However, Li didn't seem to visit her in Japan. The thought of it made him shudder, because he had the toughest rival in the world. Nobody wanted to make that little wolf enemy.

Until now, there had been 50 people who accidentally came to a halt, stumbled, or crashed up against lamp posts when they recognized her existence, but she cared not. She so missed enjoying the city of Tokyo. But even though the longing for it had been fulfilled, there's still one more longing which was far greater than it. It was her longing for—

"Syaoran Li." a little boy pointed in the middle of the pavement, making her halt. Her lips trembled hearing the name and she then turned around...

But Syaoran was nowhere to be found.

"Yes, okaasan. This ne-chan is Li's girlfriend." The boy pulled his mother's skirt. The woman only smiled embarrassedly at Sakura. "Can I have your autograph?"

Sakura sighed sadly, watching the boy pleads his mother to get him a paper and pen. The name that always brightened her days before only caused pain to her heart now.

"I am nobody. You must have mistook it," a fake smile touched her lips. "Do you like Li Syaoran?"

"Hai, I like him sooo much! Once I've grown up, I wanna be a multi talented actor like him. His fighting scenes are way too cool!"

-

-

-

A baby doll styled girl was walking along the pavement together with her friends, chatting excitedly, when a black Lexus nearly grazed against her, making her pushed to her friends.

"What the fuck do you think you are? Watch where you're going, man! Are you blind?" she snapped, primping her hair. "Listen to me. I've been through hair bonding, highlighting, manicure, pedicure, and all! Shit, you just made it not perfect!" Her frightening face was glued to the car window.

The driver rolled down the window and she saw a figure of a very handsome guy wearing shades. "My apologize, miss. I wasn't paying any caution. Are you hurt?" English was spoken. Not believing what's before her, the girl's jaw dropped.

A friend behind her asked, "What's wrong? He won't apologize? Who the hell is he? I'll make him pay!"

But, the girl immediately stuttered, trying to speak in English as perfect as she could. "O-oh I-I'm okay r-really… T-that's my f-fault, I w-was walking too c-close to t-the s-street." Her face was red like a boiled crab.

"I told ya Xiao Lang. Watch your speed!" A girl's voice beside the driver seat was heard.

"Can't we just wait in her house?" Another voice from the back seat, a male one.

"You've called her home and her dad told you that she's out in Shibuya, did he? I wanna find her now," the gorgeous driver said, sighing, and took off his shades. He looked so tired. "Once again, my apologize." A pair of amber eyes looked at her and then he sped off again.

"O my god, o my god, I think I just saw...

-

'Li Syaoraaaaaaaaaaaannnnnn!'

Sakura heard the name somewhere from the block, but it wasn't clear. She shook her head, thinking that it might be one of her imagination again. "Let's go," she said to Yahiko who smiled in return, leaving the boy and his mother.

-

-

-

AN: Well you haven't seen anything yet, please continue reviewing. Thanks a lot you made me continue this story, I can't mention everyone but each of your reviews means so much to me.


	10. Lost in Translation

AN: Ok guys, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it! (pretty simple ne?)

What Miracles are Made of – Chapter 10: "Lost in Translation"

-

-

-

Li Syaoran and his two cousins were still in their prestigious car, in the bustle of Tokyo packed with people doing their activities. In Harajuku, precisely.

"Hey, I've got the latest news. Tomoyo said that Sakura's on the way to the theater. It's 21 Cinema," Mei Lin told the information after she hung up.

"Well, I wonder… Is every girl in Japan like those?" Eriol pointed out to the direction of crowd large group of teenagers, most of whom had grooming in gothic and baby doll style with various paintings on their faces and hair.

"I definitely think it's freaking cool. Tokyo is a wonderful city," Mei Lin muttered as she looked at the view that afternoon.

"Eriol, I can't take it any longer. You've to drive now cause I'm getting out." Syaoran took his black cap and shades from the dashboard. It had been nearly an hour since they were trapped in a traffic jam.

"Are you out of your mind!" Mei Lin and Eriol shouted at the same time.

"You think you're less popular here in Tokyo than in London? Man, do you think the paparazzi here are less insane than those in England? And last but most important of all, do you speak Japanese?" Mei Lin asked in disbelief.

"Whatever you say. One thing for sure, I won't let my departure from Hong Kong lead to nothing," Syaoran answered and immediately got off from the driver seat.

"Well, good luck, Syao!" Eriol also got out, ready to replace Syaoran. "No need to worry, you've got your best weapons which are your sunglasses and cap! Though I can't guarantee 100 percent, since every time you're in disguise you encounter dangers!" Eriol yelled to Syaoran who was already walking, automatically getting some pedestrian's attention.

After he had been back in the car, Mei Lin snapped, "You stupid! How many people do you think there are who have a midnight blue hair, speak in British accent, and call his friend named Syao! What if someone recognized that you're Hiiragizawa Eriol? Did you think about that! Since those rumors spread, you are quite FAMOUS!" She gave him a sharp look, making him gulp.

"Well, I'm glad that I'm not as famous as you and Syaoran are."

"By the way, do you have any idea where Syaoran is going?" Mei Lin suddenly thought about that. She exchanged looks with Eriol with a lost expression. "There is no direction in this city written in English, all Kanji."

-

-

-

Sakura.

-

-

-

"There she is! The cherry blossom who's always fashionably late," Naoko exclaimed so that Chiharu, Rika, and Takashi turned their heads to the entrance of the theater building. They gawked when they saw Sakura walking on after a long time no see. She seemed to get more adorable day by day.

"Hello everyone!" Sakura said cheerfully and ran to their direction, immediately hugging them all in one blow. Her deafening voice drew all people's attention in the room. "Oh my God, I so miss you all!"

"And we you, Sakura. Hell, I'm glad you're recovered fully. It seems impossible that you've just got an accident," Rika said happily.

"Thank God, you've arrived here, safe, without any paparazzi or roughneck!" Ciharu said in relief. "It must be because of Yahiko, who always protects you." She peeped at Yahiko and winked.

"Sakura, how's Syaoran doing there?" suddenly, without a thought, SPONTANEOUSLY, Takashi asked. All the girls excluding Sakura immediately stomped at his foot. "Did I say a wrong thing?" Yes, you did! All the girls had known about the real story, about Syaoran's decision never to show himself ever again before Sakura's eyes.

"Anyways, where's Tomoyo?" Sakura asked and Naoko pointed to a corner of the room where Tomoyo was putting her phone back into her bag. Tomoyo looked at Sakura and waved as a smile formed on her lips. Too sweet… for a smile.

_Hoe? What's with Tomoyo? That smile... Ha! It's peculiar! I've known her too well! That smile is too innocent! There must be something up!_

And there really was. There really was a plan, the one which could grave on the world history.

-

-

-

Back to the journey of Li Syaoran, the world class actor, who was lost, precisely.

-

-

-

He saw a beauty shop which was signed 'House of Bling' in front of him and decided to drop by in order to ask for direction. He opened the door and after making sure that the room was free of reporters or bumpkins, he took off his sunglasses and cap for it was so hot outside. All the eyes were immediately, AUTOMATICALLY, on his direction. It was as if he moved in slow motion. The background which was the entrance glass door, shone brightly, glimpsed by the sunlight.

He felt like he had just pushed a button on a remote which made all the robots there drop their jaws.

"Aaarrghhhhh! What the hell are you doing to me? I'm here to have my HAIR washed, not to have my BODY cleaned!" A girl's scream was heard when the stylist misdirected the shower to her face and clothes. The girl noticed that the stylist gawked at the entrance door, and she then turned to where Syaoran was.

She screamed so loudly and awfully so that all the sound of hairdryers and music in the room couldn't contest.

Syaoran opened his mouth. "Er… I'm sorry. I don't want to disturb you or anything, but I need to ask for a direction. Anybody knows where 21 Cinema is?"

"Er… I'm sorry. I don't want to disturb you or anything, but I need to ask for your autograph. Can I, Li Syaoran?" The girl whose hair and clothes were wet, just like being hypnotized, approached Syaoran with a very horrifying look, while took out a pen and paper from her bag.

Syaoran jumped because she looked exactly like a ghost who had just sprung out from a well. "O-ohhh sure."

Suddenly, the door was bang open and a hip hop styled boy who was a magazine seller came in coolly. He bumped into Syaoran and when their faces met, he promptly pushed Syaoran's chest with his forefinger.

"Wow wow wow, who would've thought ay? I ain't expect Li Syaoran here. How's the Oscar eh? Fun? Haha, good boy, good boy." He poked Syaoran's shoulder although he had to tiptoe in order to do so. All the creatures there could only stare dumbfounded. "Hey mam, I'm sorry. I said ter ya dat I won't stop selling these craps here, ya got it?" he said to the woman in the cashier. "What's wrong wit ya people? Y'all shocked dat I speak English?" He traveled his eyes around, wondering why everyone was bewildered. "So tell me, what are ya doing here ma man?"

Syaoran was just about to answer when the wet haired girl cut in, expressionless, "He wants to know the way to 21 Cinema."

"Ooo I see… What a pity! Dun worry man, I'll tell ya." He dragged Syaoran to the glass facing the street outside. "Outta here ya juz turn rite there n then go straight along da street n ya'll find a crossroad n then ya'll turn left wait a sec its way too far man, ya better stop a taxi out there n tell da driver to drop ya at this square named Ichibiyou but ya should watch out coz I sure you ain't want some people ter do ya a snow job dude, or ya can juz get ur ass on on dat street then turn left so ya can catch the bus it'll lead ya to da spot well bout 15 minutes I s'pose."

Syaoran tried to catch up with his words because he spoke really fast. "Thank you." He smiled and poked his head, walking off. It was of course, after putting on his sunglasses and cap.

Once Syaoran stepped out from the beauty shop, the boy put up his magazines for sale. "C'mon peeps take a look at this one! Latest news! Sakura Kinomoto's just got back from London!" He sighed. "Damn dat was a nice trick, poser. These times, posers r gettin smarter. Yeah smarty pants. I admit dat dat guy's da most similar to Syaoran. Hell da stylist deserves double wows! He really looked like Li Syaoran man!" He laughed like a drain and found out that everyone was still staring at him in bewilderment. "What da hell is wrong wit ya people?"

"Boy, that guy is the REAL Syaoran, you fool! I've just asked for his autograph!" The wet haired girl showed Syaoran's signature she had just got.

It needed time, about 15 seconds, to digest what the girl had just spoken. And after he had well understood his stupidity, he immediately growled and tore up Syaoran's signature. The wet haired girl screamed hysterically, clawing his face.

Outside, not far from there, Syaoran felt that he heard some lugubrious screams. _Ok now. Which one is better? Taxi? Or Bus. It's still far from here, shit._ While he was thinking hard of his decision, a yellow taxi was seen speeding to his direction.

"Taxi!" Quickly, he called and made it halt.

"Konnichiwa." The driver rolled down the window, greeting.

"Do you speak English?" Syaoran asked, hoping that he wouldn't get into trouble due to lost in translation.

"Oh yes, I love you, thank you very much, how are you?" the driver said with a grin. It's clear that he couldn't speak English! Syaoran could hardly tell him the only important parts, the building which the theater was in.

"Ok, Ichibiyou square. I-CHI-BI-YOU," he said as slow and clear as possible, making the driver nod and mutter something, but surely Syaoran didn't understand what he had left out. Sighing in relief, Syaoran came into the car and sank down to the jock. The taxi sped off just to the way the magazine seller boy had directed, signaling that at least he could relax now.

"Thanks a lot, Sir. I owe you," Syaoran talked to the driver.

"I'm sorry, I'm 33 years old," was the answer, causing Syaoran to sweat drop. However, he talked as if he was sure about what he's saying. It seemed that he was positive that his English was fluent.

Suddenly, the driver opened his mouth again, but what he left out now was all Japanese. "So, young man, where did you actually come from? Well well well, looking at your appearance, you may be from China, aren't you? But why did you speak in English? Young man, I've just arrived from a country side; it's Hokkaido. So actually, this is the first day of my job! Haha!"

Syaoran could only lean back. "God, I feel like I've just flown to a different planet."

"Anyways, how old are you, young man?" The driver glanced at Syaoran through the front rear view. Noticing that he was throwing him questions, Syaoran could do nothing but grin sheepishly.

"Oh! What a shy one! Teenagers these days!" the driver shook his head as he turned the driving wheel. "You're not different at all from my brother who's studying in college now. In my family, it's only me who finally stay in Tokyo. I have four brothers. Yes, all male! To tell you the truth, young man, my father extremely wants to have a daughter. That's why I used to wear a pink skirt when I was a little, and a short one at that! Actually, my mother didn't agree that I moved to Tokyo, but well… My beloved wife wanted like hell to live in Tokyo. She told me that she was really looking forward to seeing that famous handsome actor. What's his name? O yeah, Hideaki Takizawa! Haha! Even though I've already told her that his looks are similar to mine. Well, our love… it's called a true love. I'll go wherever she goes."

"Shut up," Syaoran muttered under his breath. He covered his face in his hands, desperate.

"Huh? What did you say?" the driver didn't get it and continued. "So, that's what all about. I met my wife for the first time when she came into the wrong restroom. She should have came into the ladies' one, but she had made a mistake by entering the men's. Then, we fell in love at the first sight." Perhaps, Syaoran was lucky that he couldn't understand all of this, because if he did, he might throw up. "Now, my wife is pregnant. It's been 9 months! Can't you believe it? I've commanded her to just get a rest at home, but she's still stubborn shopping by herself. At these times, her demands are increasing. She wants to look at handsome men's picture, like photos of Tom Cruise and Brad Pitt! Even though I've told her that their looks are similar to mine! Her belly is so big now, causing me to have a heart sport every time she walks on the stairs!"

Their taxi came to a bent of road and entered a street along the pavement where women were shopping everywhere. The driver looked through the window, at a figure of a pregnant woman who's carrying her shopping bags. Suddenly, the woman fell to the ground because of contraction. Oh my! She's going to deliver her baby!

"Now, my wife will be just like that one if she's close to labor." He turned his head again to the front.

Syaoran couldn't take it anymore, he finally snickered in English, "You listen to me. I'm tired!" Before he could continue any further, the taxi stopped at a sudden, making him thrown forward.

"My God! That was my wife!" The driver hurriedly ran the car backward and got out. The people outside were panic, yelling that a woman was in labor.

Syaoran watched in disbelief when the red haired pregnant woman was carried to the jock beside him. "Dammit!" He was getting out from the car when he felt a hand pull out his hair roughly.

"Oh! Holy shit! It hurts like hell! This is all because of you that I must go through this pain! You dumbass, foolish husband! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" the wife screamed in hysteria while she cupped her big belly. The husband panicky got back to the driver seat and immediately pulled off.

"Hey hey, wait Sir! I want to get out of here!" Syaoran yelled angrily.

"Oh my! Young man, don't say that you want to get out. My wife is going to deliver our baby! MY wife!" Switched to Japanese.

"Stop right now! I've got my own business too!" Switched again to English.

"Ahhhhhhhhaaaaggggrh!" the wife screamed awfully loud. Fortunately, it didn't break the glass window. She pulled out Syaoran's hair more wildly and kicked her husband's head. "The baby's getting out! My baby's getting out!" The husband nearly hit a blind old woman who was crossing the street with her walk stick. He sped off as fast as he could to the hospital.

"Please don't pull my hair! Please! Beside I found it quite hurting, my manager will be furious if I'm hairless," Syaoran bit out to the wife who didn't hear any of his complain.

"Oh honey, just a little longer. Hold on sweet heart, hold on. We'll be there in no time." The husband glanced at the back to speak to Syaoran. "Now, young man. I suggest you to marry soon and have a child. A moment like this is so beautiful, isn't it?"

"Are you talking to me?" Syaoran could only gawk at him.

-

-

-

After 10 minutes of screams, claws, kicks, grips, pinches, and crashes on the road followed by honks orchestra, they arrived in front of the hospital and quickly carried the wife to the emergency room.

Without knowing why, Syaoran partook bringing the wife. And once they swept by, all the patients who were waiting for their turn immediately stood up, looking at Syaoran, who had completely forgotten his sunglasses and cap.

"Grandma! Grandma! What's wrong with you?" a girl cried after her grandmother who had a heart attack laid unconscious on the floor. "No! He killed my grandmother!"

One of the women asked enthusiastically, "Oh, has Li impregnated someone?" She peered at the figure of the actor who was running and heard vaguely a woman screaming painfully, a woman in labor. "This will be a hot gossip!"

The doctor stared down at the two men before him, one was a middle aged Japanese who was sweating and shaking, and another was a young one who's in confusion. "Mm?" He looked Syaoran up and down and felt like he had seen him before. "Right, both of you must be her family. But I can only allow one to come in, too bad. You," he pointed the driver and said, "You may wait outside. And you," now he pointed Syaoran, "the husband, please come in."

"But she's my wife!" the husband roared.

The doctor asked the wife who was panting hard, "Well, madam. Is it true that this man is your husband?"

The wife suddenly sat up and snapped, "I don't want to have a bastard like you as my husband!" Apparently, she really had hated her husband.

"Fine, fine. You two can come in." He felt sorry to see the look in the driver's face which showed like he was willing to shot his own head with a gun. The driver turned to Syaoran and smirked in satisfaction. Syaoran had no time to refuse because the operation room door was immediately closed.

"Now, you just have to relax. Relax." The doctor put his surgery sheath on his hands with a smile and played his phonograph record which bounced William Hunk's song 'She Bangs'. "Well, if you don't mind telling me, is this the first child? Second child? Third child?" he asked the wife.

"Aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrghhhhhhhhhh!"

All the surgery tools there were shaking due to the screeching and then the doctor laughed. "Must be the first child."

The next seconds were filled by the wife's major effort to pop out the baby.

"Yes! You're doing great, madam. Push! Push!" the doctor told while the wife broke her husband's fingers. "Good! I can see the head, but we don't know yet whether it's a boy or girl!"

"Must be a boy! I'm sure it's a boy!" the husband exclaimed happily.

"Are you positive about that?" Suddenly, the music stopped and the doctor glowered at him, just like testing someone in 'Who Wants to Be a Millionaire'.

The husband thought for a while and answered, "Er… Fifty fifty."

"Come on! Keep pushing! Madam, you can do it!" the doctor continued supporting. "Hey you! Don't just pretend to be a statue there! Calm her down or do something, would you?" he commanded poor Syaoran, who got what he meant, and hurriedly fanned the wife with his hand. "Look, a little more!"

Syaoran moved to the doctor's side and saw with his own eyes when the wife delivered the dinky body. His jaw's dropped, feeling everything around him darken, and then he passed out.

-

-

-

Syaoran woke up and found himself in a pink colored room. There was a group of girls and he counted, five girls. One of the girls whose hair was long and black, Syaoran recognized that she was Sakura's best friend Tomoyo, turned on the TV and played a DVD.

"Well, this is the latest film made by Warner Bros! The actor was fresh, from Hong Kong. I bet you'll love it, I know I did. The action's truly fantastic!" she said, munching pop corns.

"Wow! It really is! Your sense is the best, Tomoyo! Anyways, who's this main actor's name?" a girl with a straight brown hair and sunglasses asked curiously.

"His name is Li Syaoran," Tomoyo answered.

He saw a honey brown haired girl glued in front of the TV, her emerald eyes narrowed to the film. "Li Syaoran," she breathed.

_Sakura…_ Syaoran whispered in his heart and realized that he was watching a fact three years before, when Sakura and her friends were still in the age of 13.

The view changed, but still in the same room. It was just… there's only a figure of Sakura, who was in front of her computer.

"Oh, I see now that his favorite ice cream is vanilla with chocolate sauce! Wow... his favorite subjects are gym and science. Mm, his shoe size? Should I know this?" She looked confused, scratching her head with a cute expression.

The view changed again. But now, what could be seen was a school yard atmosphere. He saw a good looking black haired guy standing in front of Sakura with nervousness in his eyes.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" he confessed and Sakura was simply startled. She instantly flushed hard and looked difficult to answer.

Sakura stared at the guy and without any doubt implied in her eyes, she answered, "I'm sorry, I already like someone else. I'm really sorry. Even though it's a one side love, I think I will never stop this feeling." In her eyes, there was guilt, and the guy sighed hopelessly.

Again, white overwhelmed the picture and when everything turned back into colors, he saw Sakura's room for the third time. Yet now, the atmosphere was darker than before. There was only a dim night lamp illuminating.

Sakura sighed. "It's hard to sew in this gloomy light, but there's no other option. Father would be worried if he knew I'm still up at this time." She stuffed a white teddy bear with cottons. Needles and twines were scattered over the floor.

Syaoran drew neared to her. But when he intended to touch her smiling face, his hand scratched the surface. He was… transparent.

"Will Syaoran like this teddy bear which I made myself?" Sakura wondered. "Hey, c'mon! Make Syaoran like you! You're the only thing which will connect us. Ok, from now on, your name is Kero! K-E-R-O!" She laughed in joy as she hugged it.

"Sakura!" Syaoran called her name.

But once again, the atmosphere changed. And now… what's there wasn't white, but black. A total black… He whipped around when he heard someone's footsteps.

"Who's that?" he asked and a figure started to be visible. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Syaoran."

He smiled in relief, seeing Sakura's figure drawing to him slowly. "Sakura." He approached her in a rush. But before he could step any further, she made him come to a halt.

"Stop. Don't get nearer to me," she said, looking hurt. Her voice was firm.

Syaoran stared at her, confused. "Why?"

She looked deeply into his amber eyes and said, "I don't want to be involved with you anymore."

"What?" he could hardly believe it. Those words hurt him more than anything else in this world.

"I waited for you, Syaoran. I've waited too long for you. But apparently, you left me. All the things I've done until now, I did it for you. But I can't take this anymore, Syaoran. I dreamt too high… You only sympathize." All of it was thrown by her very clearly.

Syaoran was about to bring himself one step closer, but Sakura stepped back, drawing from him. He locked eyes with her as if telling, 'you can't do this to me'. But Sakura didn't budge…

"Thank's, Syaoran. You gave me memories, even though some are the sweetest, and others are the bitter ones. Goodbye." Those were her last words before she gradually faded.

"No. No," he said in denial before everything felt like rotating in an incredible speed.

-

-

-

Syaoran's eyes snapped open. He found himself in the operation room. That was a ridiculous dream. After he had said farewell to Sakura and regretted it, now it's her turn to say goodbye?

"Shit! How long did I sleep?" Syaoran quickly sat up, panic overwhelming himself. He cursed under his breath and immediately got to his feet. He saw the taxi driver and his wife hugging their baby who had just been born.

"Hey hey, are you going somewhere, young man?" the driver asked, making him stop.

_How the hell is it to tell him that I don't understand what he's talking about?_

"Wait, please. Before you go, I have an important thing to tell you." He turned to his wife and both of them grinned. "We would like to name our son with your name. What's your name, young man?"

Suddenly, Syaoran's phone vibrated inside his pocket, and he then got a message from Eriol. It said:

_Where have you been, foolish? Mei Lin and I are already in the cinema right now! You better get your ass on in here soon! Sakura and her friends are now watching the movie!_

"Damn!" Syaoran said, running off through the door.

"Damn?" the driver was left open mouthed. "His name is 'Damn'?" He stared at his wife who nodded and smiled softly. "That's a nice name."

-

-

-

AN: LOL Sorry guys if the story is longer than you expected, but again, I feel like I can't rush the ending. I want Syaoran to reach after her with all his effort. She did everything for him, and you think he would just say 'You want me? That's good cause I want you too. Let's get together'? That would be just way too unfair. He should feel what it's like to run for the one you love!

Ok, please please please, review this story. I need suggestions, comments, and all. I wonder how the ending will be (laugh out evilly). So please just link to that little blue button down there and tell me what you think. Arigatou!


	11. What Miracles Are Made Of

Author's note: I've finally decided to write the last chapter of this story. I'm sorry for making you wait so long. Anyways, this chapter is longer than what I've expected, cos I had so much idea inside my head when I was writing it.

Enjoy the story ne! 

-

-

-

"Oh my God, the vampire is absolutely gorgeous. With that look, he surely can bite any girl he wants!" Naoko said, clearly pointing out that she wanted to get bitten by the vampire in the movie.

Chiharu laughed hard, making some girls sitting in front of them snap, "Shhhh! Be quiet!" at the same time. But she could see that those girls were trying hard not to scream when the actor appeared closed up. One of them even had to bite a handkerchief in her mouth. "Well well, this is really not a good movie you know. It makes us have unrealistic expectations toward guys," she looked in horror when Takashi clenched his fist so hard that he spilled out the coca cola he was holding. "Oh I didn't mean to say that, honey. You have fulfilled all of my expectations!" she immediately tried to comfort his boyfriend.

Inside Takashi's mind: '_Man, why on earth every girl likes this horrible vampire?? Shit shit shit. I should warn all the guys not to bring their girlfriends to watch this damn Twilight movie_.'

"Well remember that Edward Cullen is a fictional character. But I must say that from now on, human guys will seem lacking," Tomoyo commented lazily. She munched the popcorns and looked at Sakura sitting at her right. A frown touched her lips as she realized that Sakura was completely not focusing on the film. Her eyes were on the screen but her mind was somewhere else. '_Well, maybe not for Li Syaoran_,' she rethought about that.

Author's comment: "HELLOOOO. Li syaoran is a fictional character too. (sigh) But that's why I love him! Such perfection doesn't exist."

Yahiko looked at the girl beside him in concern. He had never seen Sakura acting like this before. She seemed okay before watching the movie but now she looked sad. '_She must have plastered a fake smile back there_,' he said to himself.

"Are you okay?" Sakura was startled when she heard that. She turned to see Yahiko who had worries written all over his face.

"I'm okay, really," she smiled half-heartedly, drinking her soda. '_Damn I mustn't make anyone worried about me. C'mon Sakura, don't think about Syaoran_'. But she was more than sure that she couldn't get him off her mind.

Yahiko sighed. He touched her hand gently but she drew away in an instant. That was such a bad response, making his heart break, and Sakura caught that sadness in his eyes.

"Ah, I.. I'm sorry Yahiko," she directly apologized, feeling that she was rude.

"Never mind," Yahiko said in a low voice.

Then the awkward silence fell, except for the sound of some gasps let out by Naoko and Chiharu when the actor kissed his princess.

"Er.. maybe I'm just not in the mood of watching romantic movies," Sakura finally added. She felt bad that she wasn't able to control her mood despite all of her friends' effort to cheer her up.

"So you wanna go out?" Yahiko suggested an option.

"I don't think I can take it," she told the truth. Nevertheless, she didn't want to go out only with him. She was actually the kind of person who wasn't comfortable being close with some guy expecting a more-than-friend affection when in fact she didn't have the same feeling. Moreover, she wasn't going to let her selfishness cause her friends to lose the fun of watching the movie.

Tomoyo, who had been eavesdropping their conversation, suddenly let out a yawn, "Hoaahhm. What a boring movie it is. I can predict the ending, it will be a happy one. I've had enough of these two lovebirds thing. Let's get out guys."

At that second, Naoko and Chiharu turned their heads to her, jaws dropped. If one could translate their expressions into words, it would be: '_What?? Are you out of your mind?? Are you a normal person?? This movie presents the best looking 'man' in the world!!!_'

Takashi, on the other hand, supported Tomoyo's decision in a heart beat. He wanted to get his girlfriend out as soon as possible before another breathtaking scene would steal her heart away.

Tomoyo gave a sharp look, pointing her head at Sakura and Yahiko. All of them then finally got the idea, although Naoko and Chiharu would surely cry at home later. It was out of question that the point of hanging out today was to make Sakura happy.

Without waiting any longer, Tomoyo stood up, looking at Yahiko who nodded. Before Sakura could refuse to stay, she took her hand and led her to the exit. The others followed

.-

-

Meanwhile……

-

-

Two women gossiping on the street had been interrupted when somebody was smacked down to a pavement, crashing the trash can just in front of them. He had thrown himself forcefully out of the bus which had just passed by. Both women screamed loudly, terrified, when a girl inside that bus nearly climbed up the window to jump onto the street too. Some hysterical faces could also been seen inside the bus, most of which belonged to girls and er.. some gay-ish guys.

The guys on the pavement groaned as he tried to stand up, wiping blood from a small cut on his cheek.

"Ano.. daijoubu ka?" One of the women, who's fat, tried to help him by pulling up his elbow. She was pulled down instead.

"It's okay, I'm sorry I made you freak out," a heartmelting voice with perfect British accent answered before he flipped onto his feet.

"Here, you dropped your cap and sunglasses," said the other woman, who's skinny, in English, handing him the things after finding them lying on the pavement. "But I'm sorry you broke the handle of your sunglasses." She heard him curse.

"Haha, I guess luck is not on my side today. Nevermind then," he faced both of the women and smirked. The effect was spectacular, both of them nearly fainted. "My apologize, madams, for interrupting you both," he took his cap.

"A… a.. are you the one we were just gossiping about?" the fat woman stuttered in disbelief. She thought it was some kind of magic.

Syaoran chuckled lightly, "Wow, what's that about me? I'm so curious." He then smiled and winked; this time they almost felt like flying to heaven. They watched in silence as Syaoran walked off, putting on his cap as low as possible to hide his face from people along the street.

After 10 seconds, the skinny woman opened her mouth again, "I think that explains why he threw himself out of the bus…."

Her friend just nodded slowly, still felt like hypnotized.

Syaoran called himself stupid when he ignored what Mei Lin said about Japan. He never thought that it would be this damn difficult to find A CINEMA in the city. Well, at least he didn't expect that he would have to go to emergency room to help someone deliver the baby first. He looked up to find directions at the board but ended up saying to himself, '_What the hell. How am I supposed to read Kanji?_' He had refused when Mei Lin wanted to fetch him up. He couldn't wait at the hospital because the whole part of it had known his existence and now he even couldn't explain where he was.

A sound of honk made him realize that another taxi was asking him to be the next passenger, giving him another chance. "Konnichiiiwaaa," the driver's gay-ish voice was like a thunder to Syaoran. He winked flirtatiously, making him shudder. Another nightmare was definitely something that this taxi offered. Taxi might be the best, fastest way to see his princess but no, he had made a vow to himself not to take taxi again in Japan.

"No thanks," the driver put on a sullen face as Syaoran said that and sped off.

He let out a sigh of relief. His eyes caught a drinks machine just in front of a café nearby. "I think I definitely need a drink right now."

Meanwhile, inside the café….

"What else do you want, miss?? I've told you all the things I saw. Now if you don't mind I've got another thing to do," a man working at the cashier said, annoyed. The costumers who were lining up to pay their bills also looked furious.

"Oh, please. Can I ask you one more question? Please please. You just informed me that you saw Juri Ueno with er.. what's his name once again? Er.. Odagiri Shun rite? So you mean they were in some kind of date, didn't you?" a reporter with black short hair and half-moon spectacles asked emotionally.

"It's Ooguri Shun," the cameraman who was behind her corrected, whispering in her ear.

The cashier man shook his head in frustration. One of the female customers in the queue finally interrupted, "He's said it like a million times. He wasn't even sure that it was them. If it's really those two famous celebrities then they must have been in disguise!" She couldn't let the reporter waste their time any longer. "Just give up, will you? Why do you support them to be a couple that much???"

The reporter's eyes glowed with fury. The costumers had to step back a few inches for they saw a fire in those eyes. "Because if it's fucking true that these two lovebirds are in a relationship, then it will be MY news!! Then my boss will have to think twice before he decides to FIRE me!" she raised her voice, panting after saying those words so loud.

All eyes in the café were now at her. Suddenly her cellphone rang.

"Hello?" she turned her back to another direction, shifting her voice to a very sweet and polite one.

"So did you get the news?" a male voice on the other line, no doubt it was her boss.

"Oh, that, haha," she let out a high-pitch laugh. "Don't worry, Sir. I have all the information with me right now," she lied beautifully.

"Good, it better be true, Miyazaki. I was very disappointed in you. It's been 5 weeks you're working with me but you don't have any interesting news to report. It's nothing! Zero! You heard me!?"

The reporter just nodded quickly even though it was clear that he couldn't see it.

"Now for you information, your friend Matsumoto has successfully come up with something better. She managed to get the news that Syaoran Li was actually now in Tokyo, Japan. She saw him at the hospital and interviewed some trustable sources there. Now you better work your ass off or else you may consider finding another job!" with that he hung up.

The reporter kicked the floor hardly. "Hell no!" she fumed, storming to the entrance to get some fresh air outside. The audiences in the café just shook their head in disbelief while the cameraman followed her.

-

Li Syaoran sighed as he felt the cold liquid of the soda in his throat, trying to be a bit relaxed for a while. He leaned his back on the wall of the cafeteria just at the entrance, another hand in his jeans pocket. But before he could take another gulp, something hit his elbow.

As Miyazaki was storming outside, she collided with Syaoran. He spilled his drink to her clothes before anyone could stop it. At that moment, all the memories from the past immediately stroke his mind. He just stood there, froze.

_He didn't pay attention to his front so that he bumped into someone quiet hard and both of them fell down._

_"Aahhh!" The girl who he just bumped into was startled as she looked at her blouse which was soaked of his drink._

_"I'm sorry!" Syaoran apologized directly and when he looked up to see the girl he almost thought that he saw an angel. He looked into Sakura's beautiful eyes and his heart beat twice, how he really wanted to take off his glasses so that he could see more of her beauty. _

"Ohhh perfect. You ruined my clothes! Can't you at least stay a bit further from the door??" He could hear the woman snapped, yet he was offguard. The cameraman drew nearer to see his face and nearly gasped.

"OH SHIT. Miyazaki can you take off his cap?" that was the first thing suggested.

"What the?" Miyazaki stared at him for a second, confused, but followed what he said nonetheless. As Syaoran's cap fell onto the ground, his disguise was completely gone. That chestnut hair…

"AAAAAAAAAA. LI SYAORAAAAAAAAAN," a blonde Harajuku girl sitting at the table outside yelled hysterically, pointing at him. People began to murmur, whispering in excitement.

'Dammit," Syaoran ran off without thinking twice, forgetting his cap. The girls stood up, wanting nothing else than to catch the superstar in their arms. Miyazaki, on the other hand, was still extremely angry.

"You .irresponsible badass. Running away without an apology??"

"Miyazaki, are you crazy??? What else are you waiting for?? Let's catch him!!! Don't you know who he is???" the cameraman yelled right in front of her face, making her jump.

"What do you mean, Kitamura?? Who?" were the only words left out from her lips.

Kitamura's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe that a reporter had just said that. "He is LI SYAORAN, you fool! Li Syaoran, the most popular and hottest actor from London. I don't know why he's here but I'm positive that it was him! C'mon don't waste our time. How in the hell you were recruited in this channel as a reporter?? You're impossible!!"

Miyazaki was hurt. "What did you say? I was applying for social and politics department in this G Channel. I don't know why they put me under gossip and entertainment!"

Kitamura laughed, firmly gripping her shoulders, "In case you haven't known, Miyazaki, G Channel stands for GOSSIP Channel, which means that it's the only thing we are spreading!!" (author's comment: yeah I know it's a lame channel)

"Well, I'm not that stupid. At least I know about Britney Aguilera and Christina Spears," she still defended herself.

"It's Britney Spears and Christina Aguilera. Shit, we have no time for this," he stared at her in disbelief. "All that I know is that maybe Li Syaoran's here to search for his

-

-

Sakura.

-

-

"I told you guys I'm totally fine. We can go back and continue watching," she lied. They were sitting on the couch near the ticket counter now.

"Seriously, Sakura. You can't lie to us. It doesn't matter anyways, we're all here to have fun with you. It can be other than watching movies. Now where do you wanna hang out?" Naoko asked, smiling sweetly, but then Tomoyo pulled her arm, dragging her to a corner where they had a private conversation. Chiharu, who's curious, followed them.

"Hold on, we can't leave this cinema," Tomoyo told seriously, making them wonder. "Syaoran is on the way here," she whispered. Naoko and Chiharu almost screamed but they hurriedly covered their mouth in their hands. "But I can't let Sakura know yet. I want her to be surprised." She then pointed her head to entrance of the cinema.

They saw two figures outside the cinema through the glass door. One was a guy black-haired guy reading a newspaper and the other one was a girl with a big red hat smoking. Both were wearing shades. "Who are they?" Naoko asked curiously.

"They are Li Mei Lin and Eriol, in disguise, for sure. I was in the phone with them." Their eyes widened. "I know it's shocking. They're here waiting for Syaoran as well. I don't know what he's doing rite now but I'm gonna kill him if he doesn't come soon."

"Well, I guess we just remain here then," Chiharu winked and walked back to where Sakura was. "Hey guys, why don't we just watch another movie here?" she suggested enthusiastically. "Er.. of course the one without any romance in it," she added.

"Leave it to me, darling. I'm gonna line up to buy the new tickets," Takashi said as he walked off to the ticket counter.

"I'm really sorry, guys," Sakura said with sadness in her face.

-

-

Syaoran.

-

-

"Sorry!!" he yelled when his shoulder hit a stall, causing all the magazines to fall off to the ground. Before the seller could throw him some bad words, a group of crazy girls ran in the same direction. A few seconds after that, a mad reporter and her cameraman followed. The seller could just stare at that scene, dumbfounded.

Syaoran turned left to an alley and the rests ran after him. To be honest, he was quite impressed of the girls' speed. Little did he know that they were member of Syaoran's Fan Club and were having some kind of annual gathering at the outside part of the café, which meant that encountering him could make their legs incredibly fast. He turned left again at an intersection.

"This way!" Kitamura abruptly halted and pulled Miyazaki by the hair into a different alley.

"Ouch! Take it easy, will you? I'm a woman!" she complained.

"This is the shortcut, I know this street so well, and I bet he doesn't," a sly smirk touched his lips. "The girls may lose him, but we mustn't!!" Both of them kept running as fast as their legs could bring them. "There!" he squealed happily as they saw a bigger path ahead.

"What the," Syaoran was lack of words when he saw the cameraman and reporter at his side just coming out from a different alley.

Miyazaki looked at the most handsome guy running beside her and said out of nowhere, "Wow you are really good looking, don't you know that?" She looked backward and gulped. "Those girls look insane."

Syaoran bit out, "Just like you. Can u just leave me alone??"

"Well, I'm afraid that's a NO. Cos you're all I have to report now. My life, my career, and my future depend on you," she answered calmly, trying to keep up with his pace.

"Oh God what have I done wrong?" Syaoran sighed in frustration. He really should have stayed in the car with Mei Lin and Eriol.

"Helloooo, you may have forgotten but you spilled your drink to my precious clothes. You didn't even say sorry."

"Ok I'm sorry. Are you satisfied?? Now would you just go away?" he asked as he looked in disgust at Kitamura zooming the camera at him. "Is this live broadcast?"

"No but I wish it is. We can have all the audiences all over the country," Kitamura answered in disappointment.

"I'm gonna kill you if it is," Syaoran said. They turned at the corner and he cursed. At the end of the alley the street was packed with people and cars, quite crowded it was.

"Now now, would you surrender??" Miyazaki smiled mischievously and laughed like a devilish witch.

Syaoran could hear the steps of his fanatic fans clearer; they would reach him in no time. God dammit it would be a dead end.

"Would you surrender????" Miyazaki repeated, in a higher tone.

"OKAY if you help me to escape those girls," he finally snapped out.

Miyazaki and Kitamura stared at him open-mouthed. They both knew that there was no possible way to escape those girls. Suddenly, she saw a rectangular ventilation slot on the wall just behind Syaoran. The size was big enough for a humanbeing to crawl inside, yet it had the lid made of hard wire filaments.

"If you can get rid of that, I think I know the way out," Miyazaki pointed her finger at the ventilation hole, making Syaoran turn around that instant.

"That's not a problem," he quickly got rid of the hard wire with his hands while his companies watched in awe. He threw the lid harshly to the ground, groaning as he saw his palm hand bleeding. Without waiting any second he crawled inside, followed by Miyazaki,

"Wait wait, what about me then?" Kitamura asked panicky, wanting to escape too but the girls had already appeared at the corner.

"It's your job now to handle those girls, Kitamura!" Miyazaki whispered frantically inside the hole and turned around to follow Syaoran.

Kitamura gulped nervously; he could feel his heart pumping so hard inside his chest. His stomach felt sick at a sudden and his knees trembled. He could bare anything but a group of insane, obsessed girls.

Ten girls stopped and faced him with a mixed expression of hunger and anticipation. "Where is he?" one girl in front asked menacingly.

"What? Who?" Kitamura stuttered, trying to control himself and imagine some scenario he could make up.

"Li Syaoran, my future husband you fool," she answered, getting the other girls' attention. One said 'Fuck you' while the other 'He's mine' and other 'You filthy bitch'. Okay, so there was some kind of little fight between who's going to take Syaoran as their husband.

Kitamura cleared his throat, after coming up with something he thought was brilliant. "SILENCE, ladies." They stopped and looked at him. "Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier. I am Li Syaoran's manager during his stay in Japan. Accidentally, our car had some problem while we were looking around Tokyo. Anyways, such a wonderful city it is. Haha," he let out a laugh.

The tallest and biggest girl among all stepped forward and grabbed his collar. "I don't want to know that. I wanna know WHERE HE IS NOW," she threatened him with her frightening voice. He was such a thin man that she could lift him up about two inches above the ground.

"Ah, relax, relax," he pleaded with a nervous smile, fear in his eyes. "Syaoran is leaving now, unfortunately. He's on his way back to Lon—" before he could finish the sentence, the girl smacked his back on the wall, making him scream.

"Girls, what are we gonna do with this poor thing?" she snickered evilly.

"What is that?" another girl pointed at his camera lying on the ground.

"O—ooh, that's.. er.. we are actually recording a short film about Japan and its people. Syaoran will be the host. Oh God, he's always been passionate about Tokyo. Oh.. O-of c-course you can see him later for he wants to interview some girls about the lifestyle here," he stopped for a while, quite impressed of himself saying those lies. The girl's eyes softened for she was too stupid to know that it was some kind of joke. "I—I'll give you all his hotel room number. I-I'll give you," he finished. The girl finally let off her grip while the other girls screamed in hysteria.

"Ohhh Syaoran and I are going to bed!" he could hear one girl cried happily.

He took out a pen and paper from his pocket and wrote some numbers and a random hotel name in Tokyo. "H-Heere here ladies. I'll see you later there," he gave the paper and the girls abruptly tried to snatch it. "Oh careful, ladies. Don't tear it apart. It's very important, ladies. Very important," he crapped again.

The girls didn't waste anymore time. They hurriedly ran off to search the hotel. "Thank you," one of them even kissed his cheek, making him jump. After that he just sat there in silence, feeling sorry for anyone who stayed in the exact number and hotel he just informed.

-

Meanwhile, inside the ventilation path…

-

"So you are now coming to this Kinomoto girl. Wow that's like so sweet. This will be the best report and documentary film ever made!!" Miyazaki squealed excitedly after Syaoran summarized his story.

"It seems like this thing leads us to some kind of gamezone," he ignored what she said, faintly hearing some ding song sounds and music from some kind of dance dance revolution thing.

"Aah!! Another spiderweb!! I hate this I hate this!" Miyazaki let out her disgust.

"Shut up, will you? I never asked you to follow me."

"But I have to follow you! Can't you just tell me where you're going??" she asked in desperation.

"Well, do you know the way to 21 Cinema?" Syaoran turned around and faced her with a serious expression.

"No," was the answer. He scowled.

"What? Are you calling yourself a local??" he asked in disbelief.

"It's true I was born here but I never went to a cinema!!!" she defended. '_That's why I didn't know that you're a famous actor_'

-

-

At the cinema, just beside the gamezone…

-

-

"I'm sure that you guys will love this movie. This one beats Twilight at the box office," Takashi said matter-of-factly as they took their seats inside the theater again.

"Oh really?" his girlfriend asked in disbelief. "That is.. highly impossible." The screen was still displaying some trailers so that they had no choice but waited with anticipation.

"What's the title of this movie?" Sakura smiled; she didn't take a good look at the ticket when they got in. Her smile faded instantly when she read the title, "It's called 'KILL LEE'" She could feel chills running down her spine. She had a really bad feeling about this, and it could be her nightmare if it was true.

"Yupp, perfect isn't it? There's no romance in it, just some very cool action scenes," Takashi seemed very confident that he had choose the right movie.

"Hold on, don't tell me that the main actor is—" before Yahiko could finish his sentence, most of the girls inside the theater screamed, struck with amazement.

Li Syaoran appeared on the screen. This time he was an antagonist character, as dauntless, menacing as usual. Through the digital sound system inside the theater, his voice sounded like the most drifting away musical melody ever.

Chiharu slapped Takashi hard on his face, "I can't believe you'd do such a cruel thing to Sakura. Haven't I told you that we're here to cheer her up?" He was, of course, shocked to death.

"Aa, darling, I didn't know that Li Syaoran is the main actor. I swear God I didn't! My friend was so excited about this movie, that's why," he explained.

"Apparently, none of us took a good look at the posters outside," Tomoyo sighed, putting her hand on her forehead.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Naoko asked, noticing a stunned expression on Sakura's face.

"Don't look if you don't want too," Yahiko pulled her to him and covered her eyes in his hand, not wanting to see her cry. But it was no use, he could feel his hand getting wet due to her tears. She was crying, and he hated Li Syaoran more.

"I'm okay!!" she said firmly, pulling away from him. "I'm okay." Her broken emerald eyes couldn't lie though. '_I should not run away from reality. I should stop acting so fragile. I have to face the fact that he's gone forever!_' She made a promise to herself; she wasn't going to storm to the exit and cry a river just because of this.

-

-

Gamezone.

-

-

Syaoran landed perfectly after jumping out of the ventilation hole a few meters from the ground. He helped Miyazaki first and checked the area. They apparently ended up near the restrooms.

Miyazaki stopped her when he's about to enter the DDR zone. "Are you nuts?? You have nothing to hide your identity!!" she reminded him.

Syaoran peeked behind the wall and saw some stalls there, but was disappointed to find neither caps nor shades. It's a gamezone and they were selling things like playstation stuffs and action figures. He caught a stall selling jackets, "I think I found something not bad for my disguise."

"Well, good luck then. I'm staying here to wait for the precious camera. Careful, you're my asset," she warned him but he cared not.

"Just take the change," Syaoran gave the money to the seller, quickly snatching the black jacket with a hood hanging at the stall. The seller raised his eyebrow as he saw him wearing it. He realized that Syaoran looked familiar but couldn't figure out how.

Hiding his face under the hood, the superstar walked around while trying to find the exit of the building. He passed some girls doing some moves on the Dance Dance Revolution thing, being extra careful.

"Kinomoto Sakura!!" His heart skipped a beat when he heard someone mention her name. Some high school guys were sitting at a bar at the corner of the room. One of them, the newcomer, threw a magazine onto the table. "Guess what, I just met her." Foreigners, because they spoke in English.

His friend blew a whistle as he checked a page of the magazine, "No kidding man. You're telling me that you just met this girl??" he almost laughed.

"Yeah, check this out!" the newcomer took out his cellphone from his pocket while his three friends drew nearer. "See? I got her picture at the cinema. She's so damn cute that I couldn't help but secretly taking her picture while she was waiting for her friends outside the restroom."

Syaoran quietly took a seat at the bar beside those guys. He peeked under his hood at the magazine and indeed saw Sakura's picture in it, a very pretty one. The headline was something like '_After a complicated triangle love between two Li cousins, heartbroken, she flew all the way back to Japan_.' '_So they were really talking about Sakura_' Syaoran focused on their conversations.

"If she's so damn cute then why didn't you appear in front of her, ask her, and bring her here you fool."

"Couldn't do. There was this guy named Yahiko dragging her off, her boyfriend, shit."

That was totally a stab to Syaoran's heart. If that guy said shit then it was shit, shit, shit, shit, shit in his case.

"But these pictures are awesome. Come on girl, just put off your cardigan and throw away those pants!"

Syaoran could tell that the conversation would become further, his body shaking with rage.

"Yeah, I wish she could dress sexier. Maybe she doesn't know how, but I would tell her how if she were here now. That's your fault, Shuhei. You stared too long at her boops that you couldn't make a fast move!" Laughters filled the air.

"Ah, this one is nice. She got such a nice ass. Whew, I want those thighs wrapped around me." Each of them commented her pictures in a nasty way, drooling over her.

"Shit, I wanna fuck her till she begs me to stop!" Another burst of laughters. Syaoran couldn't take it anymore, it was too much.

"At least you've done a good job with your phone, Shuhei. Can you transfer these to mine?" before the answer was heard, Syaoran took the phone and threw it furiously toward a glass cabinet at the bar. It made a loud sound as the glass shattered and the bottles inside fell off.

People paused their games immediately, looking at the scene. The four guys looked at the stranger, fired up, while the bartender was calling the security. Miyazaki appeared looking lost, followed by Kitamura holding his camera.

"What's your fucking problem, dude?" one of the guy, who's blonde, stepped forward.

"You had a problem with my phone?" the guy who had been called shuhei also stepped forward.

"Haha, this guy also wants to join us," another one who's bald chuckled in disgust, but his expression changed to fear when Syaoran grabbed his collar. He could see two amber eyes glowing fiercely under the hood. "W-whatt?? Who the hell do you think you are? Are you another fucking boyfriend of hers?"

Syaoran smacked the bald guy's head to the bar table. '_I'm not. But I feel extremely protective.. of her,._' his heart said. He was angry, so very angry. Heck he even thought he could kill them because of what their minds said about Sakura.

"Motherfucker," another friend who had brown hair aimed his fist to Syaoran, but he blocked it easily with his palm. He kicked him on the stomach, making him wince in pain. He then threw the guy with his back onto the floor. Another stab on the stomach with his elbow and the guy was down.

The blonde guy throttled Syaoran with his arm, and as they were struggling his hood fell off from his hair. People gasped, looking at the unbelievable scene. They then looked at Kitamura recording the whole thing with his camera.

"Mommyyy, what are they doing?" a small little girl holding a lollipop asked her mother. "I'm scared," she nearly cried.

"Don't worry dear, they are just shooting some film." And apparently everybody thought the same, including the securities. They didn't dare to interrupt, although they were wondering where the hell the director was.

Most of the people were now taking pictures of the fighting scene. "Oh, don't forget to turn off the blitz," a kid told his friend.

Syaoran launched a powerful kick to the blonde guy, sending him to an empty table nearby, which broke receiving the force. Before he could stand up properly, Syaoran threw him to the wall, breaking his bones. Two down.

The bald guy wanted to punch him but he caught his wrist, dislocating it. A groan of pain was heard before his fist made contact with the face. A kick was landed on the chest, sending the person to the ground and lay unconsciously the next second.

Watching his three friends down one by one, the Shuhei guy retreated when Syaoran stepped in his direction. He choked when Syaoran gripped his neck onto the wall. "Okayy okayyy I'm sorry." Still Syaoran didn't let go, he even tightened his grip until his opponent could hardly speak. "I-m s-o-r-ry"

"Sorry is just not enough. If I ever see you or your friends near Sakura, I'll send you to hell," anger implied in every words he said. The guy just nodded obediently. "Now where did you see her? Where is the cinema?" Syaoran asked in a cold, low voice.

"I-it's j-just beside this place. J-just go outside and y-you'll see." Hearing that, Syaoran let go. The guy finally could breathe, panting. A relief in his face when he saw Syaoran walked off followed by the cameraman and a very excited woman. Some girls looked very happy as they managed to touch his jacket while he was on the way to the door.

The security men could only stand dumbly. "Hm? Is that all? Why are they leaving so fast? Did you hear any 'CUT'??" one of them asked his partner who looked just as confused as he was.

-

Mei Lin.

-

"That's him!!" She exclaimed happily when she saw Syaoran coming. Eriol sighed in relief, "Hold on, what does that mean?" she frowned, looking at the cameraman and reporter following her cousin.

"Is she still here?" Syaoran asked when he reached them, hoping that it's not too late.

"Yes she is. You look like a mess, man," Eriol commented, with a chuckle, as he looked at some scratches here and there. "Anyways you left this inside the car," he tossed Sakura's white teddy bear to Syaoran

"What happened? And who are they??" Mei Lin asked panicky, pointing at Miyazaki and Kitamura.

"Trust me it's a VERY long story," Syaoran continued his way to the entrance door, putting the hood back to cover his face. They all followed. "So when will she finish watching the movie?" was the first question he asked when they got inside.

"Well, they just got in again, I don't know why," Eriol shrugged his shoulder. "I think it will be about two hours from now."

"Now what are you gonna do Xiao Lang?" Mei Lin asked. "Excuse me, can you give us some privacy???" she snapped at the camera. She couldn't believe Syaoran could let these two people follow him.

"Excuse me, you have no right to stop us rite now. This is MY report, and it will be a blast!!" Miyazaki said, matching Mei Lin's angry tone.

"What??" Mei Lin was about to slap her face when Syaoran caught her hand.

"Wait, Mei Lin. I have an idea," Syaoran said at a sudden; she could see that his eyes were shimmering right now.

"Let's hear it, Syao," Eriol said.

"But I need to speak to your boss, Miyazaki. And I have to meet the owner of this cinema as well," with that said, Syaoran smirked. They could only gawk at him, wondering what he was up to.

-

-

2 hours later.

-

-

Girls screamed when Li Syaoran landed on the ground with his sword, smirking to his enemy. He played with his swords; they way he moved it was like it were the lightest thing in the world. His amber eyes made his enemy cower under it.

The theater was so full of intensity; gasps and screamed filled the air at some moments. Some people whispered under their breath, commenting about how exciting the movie was. A kid nearly put a straw of his drink into his nose while his eyes locked to the screen, while another person hadn't touched his popcorns at all for he was too amazed by the actor.

But believe it or not, there was one line, consisted of six people at the back, which was in total silence. Chiharu and Naoko were just munching pop corn silently, sometimes throwing a glance to Sakura, concerning about how she was feeling at the moment. Takashi had already passed out after his girlfriend smacked his head very hard. Tomoyo was in extreme rage, continuously tipping her fingers just like waiting for someone to arrive. While Sakura just closed her eyes, muted, and Yahiko on her side working his mind on how to comfort her.

'_It's coming to an end and none of them has updated me about Syaoran yet_,' Tomoyo murmured in her heart, frustrated. Yahiko had been controlling himself not to drag Sakura out of the theater, and he sighed in relief when finally Li Syaoran got killed. Only he was smiling while the other audiences didn't want to accept his death.

"C'mon Sakura let's get outta here," he said softly as the lights went on. Sakura finally opened her eyes only to see the credits rolled on the screen with the soundtrack of the film. Some people gave applauses and she could hear a girl exclaimed 'Li Syaoran rocks!'

"Wake up, Takashi!" Chiharu slapped her boyfriend's cheeks again to get him up.

When Yahiko was about to help Sakura to stand up, the lights went off again.

"What?? What's going on here?" Naoko asked while the other audiences threw the same questions.

"Hoahm?" was all Takashi said, yawning.

Suddenly some texts appeared on the screen, getting everyone's attention. It said, 'Ladies and gentlemen, please be seated again. The following preview is the official sneak and peak of the life of Li Syaoran, the main actor of this movie.'

Most of the girls, without a doubt, sunk to their seats just like robots. The others did not but still stood there, wondering what would happen next.

"What kind of nonsense is this??" Sakura couldn't help but ask, receiving no answer.

Next, the screen displayed a video that made her almost pass out seeing it. It was a video recorded when she was back there in London. At the far top right of the video, there was an icon symbol of a TV Channel. It was a letter, 'G' with 'Gossip & Entertainment' words explaining what it stood for. So everybody knew that the video was copyrighted by it.

_" Li Syaoran, who recently took role in the Academy Award, is known to have a love affair with a pretty Asian girl."_ A reporter's voice filled the air while the screen displayed Li Syaoran carrying a girl in his arms, which is none other than herself. _Both of them were soaked of water. His fans screamed uncontrollably in front of the gate of Warner Bros Studio._

_"Li Syaoran! Could you tell me about your relationship with this Japanese girl?"_

_Ignoring the question, he reached the black limo and they pulled up, leaving the roaring crowds behind._

Sakura's body shook entirely. This was just like a flashback of her memory she had chose to forget forever and ever. Her eyes were filled with tremor. '_Is this come kind of a joke..?_'

"What the hell is this???" Chiharu was extremely mad. "This is so mean! I'm gonna have to see whoever the person behind all this shit!" she was about to leave when Tomoyo suddenly held her back. "What, Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo just put her finger on her mouth, telling Chiharu to keep her voice down, while her eyes were still glued to the screen. She thought she understood what was going to happen. Yahiko, on the other hand, clenched his fist so hard, gritting his teeth.

The video changed.

_Syaoran and Sakura walked into the hall protected by bodyguards._

_"Li Syaoran, are you going to confess your feeling in front of your fans all around the world?"_

_"Is this problem going to influence your next contract with Warner Bros?"_

_Syaoran didn't answer any of the questions and kept walking with Sakura hand in hand. "Get that thing outta here," he ordered, shaking off a lense of camera furiously with his hand._

_The bodyguards could manage to block their way so that Syaoran and Sakura could walk freely. "No question until the press conference. He'll tell the truth soon," Syaoran's manager said. Shouts filled the air._

The video changed again.

_"Good afternoon, everyone," Syaoran said behind a long table on the grandstand with his manager and personal staffs. __His intense amber eyes were eyeing all the reporters with hatred and coldness. __"What you've heard from any mass media about my relationship with Sakura Kinomoto is nothing but a lie." The room was filled with noises._

_"What's the proof?" _

_"She's my girlfriend." Gasps filled the room as Eriol said that. Syaoran was lost for words as his amber eyes narrowed on his cousin kissing with Sakura._

Now Sakura just realized that there was a hurt look on Syaoran's face as he saw that. Never in her life had she seen him put that expression before.

It was then a hospital corridor appearing on the screen.

"_Yes, it's true that Sakura Kinomoto is at her critical condition. I can't say much unless she shows some improvement," the doctor said sympathetically._

_The view switched to outside the hospital. Syaoran walked out and bumped into the paparazzi. Some questions were thrown, but no single word left his mouth. He just walked with an empty look._

The next scene took place inside a bar. This time the video seemed to be an amateur one because it wasn't really clear. Somebody must have submitted it to the channel.

_Syaoran and Eriol gripped each other's collars and rolled over the stair to the first story._

"_Where are the securities? Somebody, get them immediately!" someone yelled. Mei Lin walked in and gasped._

"_Do both of you still have brains?" she cried to her cousins. "I'm not here to witness the two of you doing the stupidest thing in the world! You think Sakura would be happy to know this fucking incident?"_

"_I'll never see her smile again and I can't hear her laughter anymore, did you know? Sakura won't talk again. She won't walk or joke before my eyes and I'll never be able to apologize to her," Syaoran spilled out his heart, feeling a great pain._

Sakura put her hand on her mouth; tears started to stream down her cheeks as she heard him say that. She had never seen it before. The other audiences were also speechless, stunned by the drama.

Next, Tokyo came into the picture. Everybody was startled as they saw Syaoran ran in the city followed by a group of Harajuku girls. Sakura's eyes widened in shock, not believing what she saw. A smile touched Tomoyo's lips.

"_Now would you just go away?" Syaoran looked in disgust at the camera. "Is this live broadcast?"_

"_No but I wish it is. We can have all the audiences all over the country."_

"_I'm gonna kill you if it is," Syaoran said._ Some peopled laughed at this.

Now the camera was shooting a scene in a gamezone.

_Syaoran kicked a brown haired guy on the stomach. He then threw the guy with his back onto the floor. He launched another powerful kick to a blonde haired guy, sending him to an empty table nearby. A bald guy wanted to punch him but he caught his wrist. In no time Syaoran had already made the person lying on the ground._

A guy inside the theater blew a whistle after watching the perfect martial arts techniques knocking down three men in a blow.

_Syaoran throttled the last guy on the wall. "Okayy okayyy I'm sorry."_

"_Sorry is just not enough. If I ever see you or your friends near Sakura, I'll send you to hell," anger implied in every words he said. "Now where did you see her? Where is the cinema?" Syaoran asked in a cold, low voice._

The screen turned to black. Everyone was now bewildered. Sakura could feel her knees getting week and she could even hear the sound of her heart beats.

"Sakura!!" she could felt Naoko shaking her shoulder enthusiastically but she still froze.

'_What does that mean? Is Syaoran here in Tokyo?? Oh my God, is this real?_' she thought to herself.

All the girls in the room screamed loudly when the lights went on, revealing the real Li Syaoran standing down there in front of the screen. A white teddy bear, Sakura's teddy bear, was in his hands.

Sakura's heart raced even faster, her teary emerald eyes looked at the person she loved the most in disbelief. Her friends jumped in joy while Yahiko sighed. '_He did come here for her. Damn you Syaoran Li, I'll never defeat you anyhow,_' he smiled, knowing that they were made for each other.

"I came here to finish what I have to do," Syaoran smiled.

Some girls were trying to approach him but drew back after seeing the serious look in his eyes. Kitamura was still doing his job, recording what was most likely to be a confession. Mei Lin, Eriol, and Miyazaki watched from the exit door. The boss of GTV Channel was also there, waiting in anticipation for a moment which could make the rating of his channel the highest among all.

"But only one single person in this room can tell the end of the story," Syaoran continued and looked up to see Sakura, his amber eyes locked with her emerald ones. "Sakura."

All the eyes were now at her. Sakura stared at Syaoran with teary eyes. She didn't expect to see him again, and yet he was here. She almost thought it was a dream.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. You can see from all the flashbacks, that I brought you nothing but tragedy," he opened his mouth again. He had never feared of anything in this world but losing her. "But I don't wanna lie to myself anymore. I felt the most horrible feeling when I lost you and I want nothing else in this damn world but you," he told the truth. He had never cared about a girl so much like this and he had never felt anything close to this with any other girls.

Nothing could top what Sakura felt that moment. She could hardly believe it. Such a miracle wouldn't happen, she thought. She was just an ordinary girl, and he was her dream. Everyone else was now holding their breath, waiting for her response.

"What about your life?" were the words that left her mouth instead.

Syaoran stepped forward and looked her deeply in the eyes. He didn't think he could bare it if he had to lose her again. He could feel his grip tightened on the teddy bear. "You are my life now."

Her body shook hearing that; the way he said showed that he meant every word of it. She couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She loved him too much and all of this was just too unreal for her. Had her miracles really happen?

"Do you still wanna be with me, Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

'_I don't give a damn whether this is real or unreal. I don't give a shit whether there really is a miracle or not. I know there's only way to prove that you're really here_,' Sakura said in her mind as she climbed down the stairs, running to her love.

She cried as he hugged her tightly, feeling the warmth of his body, and she knew that he was real. She found herself feeling very safe in his arms. "Yes, Syaoran," she finally answered. Her sweet voice whispering in his ear made him feel like he was the luckiest person ever been born on the planet.

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long," Syaoran said, looking at the beauty before him.

"It's ok," Sakura smiled through tears. He pulled her to him again, making a vow to himself that he would never let go of her.

People were clapping, touched by their love for each other. This was so damn better than any movies played in the cinema. The girls felt like crying, one part was because they were jealous and the other half was because they were touched, so they accepted it anyway. Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, and Tomoyo had already burst into tears. They felt glad that Sakura had finally got her happiness.

"Oh, Xiao Lang, that was soo sweet," Mei Lin also cried, not knowing before that her cousin could be someone so full of love.

Eriol and Syaoran's eyes met, and Syaoran just laughed when Eriol said jokingly, "You hurt her and I'll steal her away from you."

"Don't ever think about that," was the response.

"YES!!! This is the time of our glory!!" the boss of G Channel roared enthusiastically. "Oh my, Miyazaki. You've done such an amazing job!! Everybody would kill to get the record of this precious moment!!! We'll get this broadcasted as soon as possible!!!" he couldn't hide his excitement.

"Oh, thank you, Sir. It is my pleasure to bring you such a beneficial thing," Miyazaki let out a high pitch laugh.

"You'll get promoted, don't worry, you will," her boss told, poking her shoulder. "And you too, Kitamura!! You too! Haha. Ah, don't stop recording yet, my boy, don't stop," he laughed in satisfaction.

"Thank you very much," Miyazaki said again but her thoughts were somewhere else. '_Damn I think I should memorize more celebrity names and their histories from now on_.'

A small girl at the front seat pulled Sakura's hand and put on a sullen face. "Why didn't you kiss him?" she asked innocently. Her mother who thought that it was an impolite thing to say scowled at her.

Sakura could feel the heat on her face as she heard that. She bent down to her and stuttered, not knowing how to answer, "Er.. that is—you know, I—"

Syaoran laughed as she stopped the sentence. Before she could continue, he already pulled her up, making her face to face with him, and gave her a kiss. They were so lost in each other so that the world seemed to revolve just around them.

Sakura blushed as they pulled apart. "I've been dreaming to do that to you," Syaoran teased, but he meant that. The next thing she knew was that she was blown away as they came for another kiss which just seemed endless.

_One should know that a miracle does happen._

_In my case, it really happened. My love was blind and unavoidable. My faith has brought me to England to meet him, and our love has brought us together._

_After that day, I continued to live in England. I went back to Japan once in a while though, I missed my family too. I got the role to play in the movie with Syaoran and it was so much fun. It was the moment I first started my career as an actress_

_Tomoyo visited me sometimes. Her passion and talent at designs made her recognized in London as well. Since then I always felt like there was a thing between Tomoyo and Eriol, you know. Haha._

_I am Kinomoto Sakura and this is the end of my story. Now everytime I wake up I can see the man of my dreams beside me, and I can't ask for more._

-

-

-

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading! Please give some reviews! XOXO.**


End file.
